


The Consequences of an Impending Curse

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hosie, Slow Burn, Transitioning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: As the days tick by Josie knows that her only way out of merging with her sister is to become a vampire, so she enlists the help of Hope to help her turn.





	1. What have I just done?

It was the colour of a fire truck, a crisp apple, a bloomed rose. Red; which also happened to be the colour of blood. And it was blood that was in the vial that she carried in her pocket of her blazer. 

It hadn’t been easy extracting the blood into the tube. Her bloody sink would test for that. She was sure she had gotten more down the drain then in the actual bottle but it didn’t matter. The bottle was sealed, in her pocket and on its way to her customer. 

She rounded the corner of the school hall, the rug almost catching on her heeled boots. Her classes were finished for the day and all she cared about was collecting her money and then taking a nap before dinner. She smelled the brunette-haired girl before she saw her. She could smell strawberry’s and sugar. It was probably the scent of her shampoo or body wash but none the less the smell was intoxicating and she loved it. 

After a few more steps she could see the back of her head. Her soft flowy hair, her yellow blazer and plaid kilt. Her scent became even stronger, filling her nostrils. Until finally she was right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around, her natural pouty face making her look like she was upset about something. 

“Hey” she said a smile on her face as she made eye contact with Hope. 

“Hey Josie” she said with a smile in return. “I got what you wanted..” she said reaching into her pocket to grab the vial. 

“Wait” Josie said, grabbing at Hope’s hand that was in her pocket. There was no one around so why was she so concerned? 

“Not here” she said her eyes darting back and forth. “Can we do this in my room?” she asked softly.

Hope hesitated for a second, Josie Saltzman was asking her to her room? Was this a dream come true? Hope had had a crush on Josie forever, and the fact that Josie had come to her for this favour was a big deal. Hope licked her lips. Suddenly her mouth felt very dry and her body felt very hot; she was surprised the words had even come out of her mouth. 

“Yeah sure no problem” 

The two of them made their way to the second floor, wing B which is where Josie’s dorm room was. The two were quiet the whole way there. Hope could hear the blood sloshing around in the vial from her super hearing. Moments later they arrived at her dorm and Josie opened the door Hope quickly following her inside as she closed it behind her making sure to click the lock back in place. Josie sighed a heavy relief dropping her what looked heavy backpack on the floor next to her bed. 

“Where is your sister?” Hope questioned as she eyed the second bed, a few feet from Josie’s. 

“Out flirting with some guy” she said rolling her eyes as she pulled off her blazer leaving her in her white button up blouse underneath. 

“Gotcha” Hope said a little awkward. It was silent for a few seconds before she remembered what she had come here for. 

“This is for you” she said reaching into the pocket again this time actually pulling out the vial. It looked redder with the sun that was shining in the windows hitting it. Josie reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a few bills. 

“150 just like you asked” she said as she handed the cash to Hope and Hope handed her the vial. 

“Are you sure you really want to go through with this Josie?” Hope asked sliding the money into her bag. 

“I don’t have any other way out” she sighed. “My Mom and Dad both can’t find a cure for anything, there is nothing in any spell book about breaking the curse and Lizzie of all people cannot be the one to turn into a vampire” she let out a giant sigh. “I’m the only real and last option” 

“You can’t think like that” Hope said her eyebrows fusing together in frustration. “You at some point have to think better than that. Besides you are only 18 and the merge isn’t till you are 22” 

“You don’t understand what I’m going through” Josie said shaking her head. “I’m not okay” 

Hope stepped closer to her expecting Josie to back up, but she didn’t. So, she continued moving until she was right in front of Josie. She wrapped her arms around her, and brought her towards her. Josie snuggled her arms around Hope’s neck, this hug was exactly what she needed. After a few moments Josie pulled back with a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you for that” she said her right eye partially watering for just a quick second before Josie blinked it away. She looked down at the vial in her hand. 

“Thanks again for this” 

“No problem” Hope said picking up her bag off the ground by the door. She almost had her hand on the door knob before Josie spoke. 

“Wait” she called out taking a step towards Hope. “Would you mind staying with me through this process. I’m completely terrified”  
Josie would never have to ask that question, Hope would stay with her through everything if she could. 

“Of course,” she said as she re-dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes leaving her in her knee-high socks, her soft footing bringing her closer to Josie until she sat next to her on her bed. 

Josie carefully unscrewed the cap of the vial, starring at the colour and intensity of the blood in the clear through glass. 

But after only a moment of starring at it she quickly brought it to her lips and shot it back letting the blood coat her mouth as it trickled down her throat. Josie swallowed the remaining blood in her mouth. The copper taste filling her mouth. 

“Ew” she said making a face. “Is this what I am going to have to drink for the rest of my life?” 

“Trust me it doesn’t taste like that for long” Hope said. “Now what was your plan regarding…” she trailed off. 

“You mean the part where I kill myself?” Josie questioned the look of fear not present in her eyes. She bent down reaching for her backpack that was currently sitting next to her feet. She opened it up and then dug around before her hand made contact with a bottle. She pulled it out showing it to Hope. 

“T3’s” Josie said. “There’s 24 in there do you think that should be enough?” 

“If you take the whole bottle than yes” 

Josie bent back down and pulled her water bottle out of her bag. Without another word or look at Hope she took the lid off the bottle of pills and popped open the top of her water bottle. Every few moments Josie would place a pill on her tongue, then take a mouth of water and then swallow the pill. She did this for all 24 pills. 

When the bottle finally ran empty and she had a very glazy look in her eyes Hope pulled back her comforter and allowed Josie to snuggle in to bed as she pulled the blanket back over her. And within seconds Josie’s eye’s closed and Hope stood beside her listening to that thud in her chest for approximately two more minutes before it finally gave its last thud. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope sat in a chair across the room from Josie waiting for her to wake up. She sat there, fidgeting, and almost falling asleep at one point before she felt like she was going to go crazy. 

Then at 3 hours, 18 minutes and 37 seconds Hope heard her first thud, and then a second and then a third. And from then it stayed, beating harder, faster and stronger with each passing moment. And slowly but surely, she saw the colour return to Josie’s face. 

Hope didn’t know how long she was holding her breath for until Josie’s eye’s fluttered open, and Hope let out a big gasp of air. She had been holding her breath for too long it had seemed. Josie fully opened her eyes blinking frequently to adjust to the light. She sat up feeling very light headed, her temples throbbing and she had extreme nausea. 

“Hey” Hope said her eyes wide and full of concern as she quickly walked over to Josie’s bed sitting down. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like actual crap” she said placing her head in between her hands. “Why do I feel so sick?” 

“The blood has transitioned you, but you need to feed in order to become a full vampire. Without feeding that’s why you feel so sick. And the pills probably didn’t help” 

“Uhh” she groaned as she sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her pupils were dilated so hard you almost couldn’t see the colour of her eyes. She had big dark circles under her eyes, her skin while it had her colour back was sweaty. She looked like crap. 

“I need blood” Josie mumbled out. “And I need it now” 

“Crap” Hope mumbled. “I don’t have any bags of human blood in my fridge. I’ve been meaning to go to the hospital all week and we only have animal blood here in the school” 

“So, what am I supposed to do?” Josie asked. “I can’t just feed off of a student here” 

That sent a light bulb off in Hope’s head. She couldn’t feed off of another student without anyone knowing she had turned. But Hope had human blood still, and she was sitting right next to Josie. It seemed like the only option. 

“Feed off of me” Hope said starting to roll the sleeve of her blazer up her arm exposing her wrist and the bright colour blue veins under her pale skin. 

“I can’t do that” Josie said shaking her head. “I can’t feed off you” 

“I mean you used my blood to turn into a vampire, why is it different now?” 

“Cause your blood was in a vial. That was just blood. Feeding off of you takes it to a new level” 

“Look Josie I know it might be weird but right now, I am your only option and the only person standing in your way of fully transitioning. I know you feel like shit and I can help you” she pleaded with Josie. “Please let me help you”  
Josie knew it was her only option and the longer she sat there the more she felt like she was going to pass out from her head throbbing or throw up from the nausea. She had had enough. 

“Okay” she said as she licked her lips. “I will feed off you” 

Hope tried to contain the excitement in her. Not only did she help Josie transition but now she was going to feed her into a full vampire. This was hot. 

Hope let her eyes glow yellow from her werewolf side as her small fangs protruded from her gums. She brought her right hand up to her mouth and bit down on her wrist. The sound of breaking flesh sent a shiver down Josie’s back, and her eyes winded as she saw the blood flowing out of the two holes that were in Hope’s wrist. 

Hope handed her arm over to Josie who took it with her petite hands. She slowly brought her mouth down to the holes latching on. She took a little suck, letting the blood flow into her mouth. At first taste, it was like copper again but only after a moment it tasted sweet and delicious. Like a crisp, cold wine on a hot summer’s day. She loved it. Josie took a few more sips, the blood coating her mouth before she pulled back and watched the holes in Hope’s wrist close up. She licked her lips, getting the excess blood that was on them and took her final swallow of blood. 

“How do you feel?” Hope asked rolling her blazer sleeve back down. Josie sat there for a second in silence. The headache started to clear and the feeling of throwing up was gone. It had worked! But shortly after there was extreme pain in her mouth and she started to rub her jaw. 

“Owww” she quietly moaned out bending down. “Why do my teeth hurt so much?” 

“Shh it’s okay, it’s okay” Hope said rubbing her back. “Your fangs are about to come in” 

Josie bit down, trying to bear the pain that seemed to radiate through her teeth, down her jaw and into her neck. She would take the splitting headache and nausea over this pain any day. It was excruciating. 

“Ahh” Josie let out a little yelp. How long was this pain going to last for? And then she felt them. The pointy teeth protruded from her gum line and came down settling beside her other teeth. Her eyes went red and the veins underneath her eyes showed up casting a dark shadow across her face. She now really looked like vampire. 

“Take a deep breath and focus” Hope said calmly. She reached for Josie’s hand’s taking them into hers as she brushed her thumb, soothing Josie. 

She took a few deep big breaths in and out and slowly the fangs re-tracked back in to her gum line disappearing as her eyes came back to their normal colour and the dark veins under her eyes faded away. Josie looked like herself again.  
“Are you okay?” Hope asked stroking Josie’s hand again feeling the hair’s tickle her thumb. 

“Yes” Josie said confidently. “I actually feel much better” 

“You’re not hungry or anything?” 

“There is a little burn in my throat but I only really realize it if I think about it” she smiled. 

“Good good” Hope said returning a smile to her. “I’m really glad you are okay and you made it through this” 

“I couldn’t have done this without you” Josie said pulling Hope into a hug. She squeezed her tight, embracing the smell of wood and fresh flowers that Hope always seemed to smell like. This time it was stronger due to her new sense of smell. 

“Now here comes the really hard part” Josie said as she pulled back and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“What’s that?” Hope asked confused. 

“Telling my Dad that I turned into a vampire”


	2. This is not what I had planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get updated. I had originally intended to have this as a one shot and then the feedback was fantastic so I decided to continue the story. Special shoutout to TiaLaila who gave me the idea for this chapter! Send me anything you might want to see to give me ideas!

Telling my Dad that I turned into a vampire” 

Hope was very taken back, her face very confused. ‘Did she just say what I think she just said?’ Hope thought. 

“Wait what?” Was what Hope actually said her a few seconds later. 

“I need to go tell my Dad that I turned” Josie said standing up. 

“You should not do that” Hope replied standing up to block her from the door. 

“You don’t think it’s a good idea to tell my Dad I just died?” she questioned folding her arms over her chest. “So, you would rather have him find out when he catches me in the kitchen ripping into a blood bag?” 

“No, no” Hope said stepping closer and placing her hands-on Josie’s arms. “I mean you should tell him just not right now” 

“Why not?” she questioned. 

“Because you just turned less than five minutes ago…?” Hope said confused at her. Why wasn’t Josie getting it? 

Josie shrugged her shoulders in response still not understanding what Hope meant. 

“Josie…” she said softly taking another step towards her, their chests now touching. “Let me ask you a question?” 

“Okay” 

“Can you currently smell my blood?” Josie took a little sniff in the air before shaking her head. “No” she replied. 

“And you wanna know why you can’t?” Hope said not even giving her enough time to answer before finishing “because I’m not exactly human” Josie made another confused face. Hope gently nudged her down onto the bed so that they were now sitting. 

“I’m a third witch, vampire and werewolf. I have powers like a witch, and I’ve triggered my werewolf curse. And while I am not really a vampire, vampire blood and human blood run in my veins. I can turn people into vampires, but I can also die to. My blood is very different and doesn’t taste the same as people with just normal witch, werewolf and vampire blood. And besides your Dad is human; and his blood will the best of them all. You will be able to smell him a mile away, so standing three feet from him when you tell him you just turned into a vampire and you have barely never fed. So no; I don’t think you should tell him right now” 

Josie was silent for a long minute her eyes starring in one place. She must be thinking about everything that could go wrong in the situation. Or she was remembering moments that been compelled out of her. Wait, had she been compelled before? 

A lot was going through her mind right now as well as the thought of Josie hurting her Dad. 

“I’m sorry” Josie said softly squeezing Hope’s hand. “I can’t wait to tell him this” 

It was no use, Josie wasn’t going to listen to Hope. Hope had pleaded to her long enough, if Josie didn’t say yes by now she was never going to and Hope was just going to have to be okay with that. She accepted it; sort of. But now she just had to be a good friend and support her. And possible take her down if she decides to go after her Dad, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

“That’s okay” Hope said with a small smile. “I understand” that was a little bit of a lie. 

“Will you come with me?” Josie asked. “And even be in the room with me?” 

“Really..?” Hope said stunned. “You want me there?” 

“Yes of course I want you there” she said. “You’ve been so helpful and supportive these last few hours and I could really use your help with my urges in there” 

“Of course” 

“And also a second thing” Josie said as she stood up ready to head for the door. Her teeth were clenched and she had a weird face on. Somewhere between I’m sorry and sucks for you. “You are going to have to be the one to explain to my sister that you turned me into a vampire” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope had been blindsided. When Josie had asked her to break the news to her Dad and sister she thought it was because she truly wanted her there. She didn’t think it was to break the news to her sister herself! 

Hope was silent as they made their way to Dr. Saltzman’s office. Hope was upset that she was nothing more to Josie and Josie was silent for what was about to come of this conversation. They reached his door, Hope being all too familiar with his office. She usually just barged in but Josie slowly raised her knuckle to the wooden door and gave a hard knock against it. 

“Come in” came his voice. Josie grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it opening the door. She was shocked to see her sister Lizzie sitting in a chair across from his desk. 

“Ah Josie, what a nice surprise” Alaric said. “What brings you and Hope here?” he asked eyeing her. Hope felt very uncomfortable, this conversation was meant for Josie and her family. Hope had no right to be a part of it. But she was already here and it was too late to back out now. Besides; Josie said she had needed her there. And that counts for something, right? 

“Lizzie, I’m glad you are here” Josie started with as she closed the door behind her so no one else could her what was about to happen. 

“Why?” Lizzie questioned a scowl on her face. “What does this have to do with me?” 

“I have something to tell you guys” 

“So why is Hope here?” Lizzie asked as she stood up out of the arm chair she was sitting in and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Because it involves her” Josie said a little snippy back. 

“Oh God” Lizzie said rolling her eyes with a little groan. “You two aren’t dating, are you?” 

Wow, what a great thing to hear huh? Especially coming from the sister of the girl you really like. That was a hard shot to the heart Hope thought. 

“Okay so then what?” Alaric asked, there was a bit of nervousness in his voice. And he should be worried; very worried. 

“I made a decision about my future” she said clasping her hands together in a bit of a panic. 

“Your future regarding…?” Alaric said her eyebrow’s furring together, confused at what his daughter was talking about. 

“About the merge” 

“What about it?” He asked. “It’s not for another four years” 

“But I didn’t want to wait around for something to happen. We all know Mom wasn’t going to find a cure and I just thought…” Josie said trailing off. And that’s when it must have hit them both. Hope couldn’t describe the look that came across both Alaric and Lizzie’s face. Anger, confusion, pain, rage; all of the above 

“Please” Alaric started as she rubbed his temples. “Please tell me you didn’t do what I thought you did? Please tell me you didn’t turn yourself into a vampire in order to avoid the merge with your sister?!?” 

“I didn’t have any other choice Dad, and Hope said she would help me and…”  
“Wait!” Lizzie said cutting everyone off with her voice. “That is why Hope is here?! She’s the one that turned you into a vampire!!” And then there was just rage, on Lizzie’s part mostly. She lunged for Hope but Josie quickly stepped in the way and blocked her. 

“Don’t” Josie said firmly. 

“She just turned you into a blood sucking creature and you aren’t upset about this?!” Lizzie yelled at her. 

“She didn’t just turn me, I asked her too. In fact, I paid her for her blood” Lizzie looked like she was going to pass out from this news. 

“You sold your blood to my daughter and took the money?!” Alaric said now pissed discovering this new information as he turned to Hope. 

“Dad it’s not a big deal” Josie said her hands out in defense. “I asked her” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that while I have been sitting in my office, talking with parents about their children my daughter was up in her room turning into a vampire by killing herself” 

“Hope was with me the whole time, she watched me to make sure I was okay!” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you still killed yourself Josette!” 

The anger in the room was a thick as fog. Hope stood between the three of them as they continued to yell at each other. The students in the hall would probably be able to hear them by now. 

Josie looked way beyond stressed at this point. This conversation was obviously not going the way she had wanted it to. It wasn’t the way Hope was hoping for too. 

“You guys can’t be mad here okay!” Hope said yelling over all three of them; they stopped and looked at her. 

“While you may be mad at the choice Josie took to make, it affects her and her body. This isn’t about you guys” Alaric looked stunned and Lizzie just looked pissed as she rolled her eyes. 

“You have to try and understand that she was trying to cope with the fact that she was going to have to merge with her sister in less than four years. That’s terrifying” 

“But what if we had found a loophole?” Alaric questioned. 

“If” Hope said back at him. “If you found one. Josie had her reasons and even if they weren’t good ones, she still felt like she didn’t have a choice in this matter. I know you guys are upset but you sound take a day and sleep on. Then try and have this conversation okay?” 

Lizzie looked less mad and Alaric looked somewhat understanding now. That was a great start. What wasn’t great though was when Hope turned to look at Josie her face had gone white and she looked as if she was shaking. 

“Josie..?” Hope said softy as she took a step closer to her with her hands out for caution. “Is everything okay?”

“I can feel it” she mumbled back as she bit the inside of her mouth, trying to get the pain to distract her from everything else. “I can feel the burn inside my body” 

Hope froze. This was not good. Josie was feeling the effects of turning into a vampire right at this very moment. Not the best time and place but what can you do. 

Hope knew what was going on. She was hungry. Very hungry. And as a couple more seconds ticked by Josie’s eyes slowly started to turn red, the colour filling her entire eye. Hope stepped in front of Josie blocking her from Lizzie and her Dad. 

“Hope” Josie mumbled out as she tried to hide her fangs that had escaped. “I need your help” 

Hope took a step back letting Josie hide behind her back. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Lizzie questioned taking a step towards her. 

“Don’t” Hope said sharply putting her hand out to stop Lizzie. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong with her?” 

“She’s hungry” Hope said as she wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist pulling her into her chest so Josie could hide her vampire face from her family. “We need to get out of here” 

Hope quickly ushered Josie out of Alaric’s office, Josie still clinging to Hope for dear life.

Hope quickly got them back to her dorm room with her speed. She sat Josie down on her bed and quickly went to lock the door behind her. 

“It hurts so much” Josie said her head between her hands on her lap. “Please make it stop” 

“Hey hey it’s okay” Hope said sitting back down beside her as she rubbed her hand across Josie’s back for comfort. “What hurts really bad?”  
“The burning” Josie replied as she sat up to look at Hope. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes still fully red and her fangs were partially out, the tiny tips gleaming off the light making them more noticeable. “Everything in my body is burning. And I can hear your blood pumping and everything smells so sweet and…” 

“It’s the blood” Hope said cutting her off. “You are hungry, that’s why its burning” 

“How do I make it stop???” Josie almost begged. 

“You have to feed” Hope said as she sat up and started undoing her blazer tossing the article of clothing over her chair beside her desk. She then unbuttoned the first two buttons at the top of her white blouse. Allowing her to expose her neck and collar bones more. 

“Animal blood sounds really crappy right now” Josie moaned out, even though she never had animal blood before. She wasn’t wrong though, it was really crappy. 

“Animal blood isn’t going to do anything for you” Hope said as she stood in front of Josie. “And until I can make a run to the hospital for human blood, this is just going to have to work for now” 

“What’s going to have to work for now?”

Hope took a deep breath. Was she being too forward? After everything that had happened in the last 5 hours this deemed the least crazy Hope thought. She took another step forward her, her knees hitting the edge of her bed where Josie sat. Hope than climbed forward into Josie’s lap, straddling her. Hope’s hands on Josie’s shoulders while Josie’s hands slowly made their way to Hope’s thighs. Keeping a tight grip on them. 

“You need blood, and I am hear offering it” Hope whispered as she leaned more into Josie their faces now only a few inches apart. Hope wasn’t scared of Josie’s vampire side but as her and Josie kept eye contact, the tension and other things rising in the room Hope could slowly see the animal nature of Josie come out. Her true vampire side. 

She smirked. Her fangs fully out now. She didn’t hesitate as she slowly brought her hand up to Hope’s blouse pulling the collar sideways and down exposing her neck more, before she brought her lips down to her neck biting it. And letting the blood seep into her hot awaiting mouth. 

And it was that moment that both Hope and Josie knew that neither one of them could live without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment and check out my other stories! xoxo


	3. Where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. Here is chapter 3!

It had been three days. Three days since Hope had last seen and talked to Josie. After she had fed her the second time, Josie stayed in her dorm with her and watched a few movies. Hope had fallen asleep during the second one and when she woke back up Josie was gone. No note, no text, no nothing. 

Hope knew Josie had a lot going on right now. Like a lot. As if being a teenager in high school wasn’t bad enough she was a now a newly turned vampire which officially made her a heretic. A vampire with witch powers. 

But Hope had thought that after everything she had done to help Josie get through her transition, helping her tell her Dad and sister and feeding her her blood (twice) she at least deserved a text saying why she disappeared. But here she was, three days later, with no sign from Josie. Hope could have always messaged her, but if Josie wasn’t talking to her right now it meant she needed space. And Hope was willing to give that to her. 

But it still didn’t stop the pain in her heart thinking about her as she sat at her desk doing her chemistry homework that Saturday afternoon. The hot sun was shining bright through the windows of her dorm and while most students were outside enjoying it, Hope would rather be by herself. And she figured that if she was going to hibernate in her dorm all day she may as well get some work done. She had been in the middle of naming an organic compound when her phone sitting on her bed about five feet from her dinged. A text message. 

Hope ignored it, assuming it was a notification warning her that her data was almost gone. It was a frequent message Hope received. But when a second notification came through just a moment later it peaked her interest enough to get up and look at it. She made her way to the bed picking up her phone and opening up the screen with her fingerprint. The text messages that had come through truly shocked her. 

I need your help  
Please come to my dorm  
-Josie 

Hope couldn’t believe how fast she got out of her pjs, got dressed, threw on some mascara and brushed out her long hair. Subtle waves left behind. She threw open her door and quickly shut it behind her locking it with a simple spell. Josie’s room was only down the hall from her room. They had ended up closer after they moved dorms for senior year, the west wing, also known as Wing B. This was where all the seniors were placed. 

Room 150; about 150 feet away, approximately 63 steps away and within 40 seconds Hope was standing in front of Josie and Lizzie’s room. Hope prayed that as she knocked Lizzie wasn’t there. Then again, she didn’t think Josie would invite her over if her sister was there. Lizzie and her weren’t really on speaking terms right now after she found out what Hope had done to Josie. Scratch that; Lizzie and her were never on speaking terms to begin with. 

There was silence on the other end of the door, no noise and no voice. Hope knocked again. Half a minute went by and nothing. Josie had only texted her less than five minutes ago; so why wasn’t she answering her door? Hope grasped the door handle, turned and pushed open. The door wasn’t locked opening in front of her. And what she saw, shocked her. 

It looked like a hurricane, wind storm and an earthquake had happened all in one in Josie and Lizzie’s room. The mattresses were pushed off the bedframes sitting on the ground, textbooks and lose paper from notes were scattered all over the floor. Several pots with flowers and plants in them had been knocked over; sending the dirt and pot pieces flying. The window next to Josie’s now destroyed bed was shattered into pieces. What the hell had happened in here? 

“Josie…?” Hope quietly called out as she sneaked in closing the door quickly behind her so other students couldn’t see the disaster that had happened. 

And then she heard it. Very quiet weeping coming from Lizzie’s side of the room. Hope rounded the corner of Lizzie’s bed and beside the damaged mattress was Josie. Sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her back pressed up against the dark cool metal bedframe crying. 

“Josie” Hope said relived as she stepped over a broken vase that was once full of flowers, the vase water glistening in the afternoon sun. She bent down beside her and wrapped her arms around her body. She could feel Josie snuggle into her more and Hope let out a sigh of relief. She was somewhat okay? 

“Are you alright?” she said after a minute pulling back. She had to ask to make sure even though she knew what the answer was. Josie lifted her head from between her knee’s, her face raw and wet from tears, her eyes bloodshot red from crying and her hair stuck to her face. Hope brushed a strand of her hair tucking it behind her ear as Josie gave her a small smile. 

“No” she said biting her lip. 

“What in God’s earth happened?” Hope questioned. 

“My magic” 

Oh no. 

Hope had honestly and truthfully forgotten about that part when she gave her the blood. Only remembering after she had fed and fully turned that she still had her powers, and not only that she didn’t have to siphon anymore. She had powers all of her own. Josie had apparently also forgotten about that, for the last three days she hadn’t been using magic. But now looking around at the room; Hope knew what had caused this disaster. 

“I lost control” she said wiping the tears off her eyes. “Lizzie and I got in a fight this morning about you” 

‘Damn that felt good to hear’ Hope thought. 

“Well about you turning me. She stormed out pissed and I just let all my anger out” she paused. “In our room” 

“I can see that” Hope said taking another look around. It was bad. Alaric was not going to be happy when he saw this outcome. 

“I don’t know how to control it” she said more tears welling up in her eyes before they came pouring down what was almost dried cheeks. “I never even thought what would be the consequences of keeping my witch powers. I am so stupid” 

“You are not stupid” Hope said. “You are young and impressionable. Things happen but we are going to make it right okay?” Hope said wiping some of the tears of Josie’s face. 

“How are we going to do that?” 

“For starters, we have got to get your room fixed before your Dad finds out and loses his mind” 

“Okay” she said sniffing her tear induced clogged nose as Hope helped her back to her feet. 

“And then I am going to teach you how to control your powers” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It had taken four hours of hard labour but by late afternoon Josie’s dorm looked like new again. The pots glued back together with new soil, the mattresses placed back on the bedframes with freshly cleaned sheets and pillows, Josie’s physics homework back together in her notebook, and one small simple spell that put broken windows back together. Who knew that even existed? 

“Thank you” Josie said sitting down her new made bed with a sigh. “I don’t know what I would have done without you today” 

Damn, another good compliment. Hope was having a great day so far. Even though she spent most of her afternoon cleaning up dirt and homework off the floor. But she got to spend it with Josie; and that’s all that mattered to Hope. 

“It was my pleasure” Hope said. “But now get changed into some workout gear” 

“Why?”  
“Were gonna head down to the dock and try and get your magic under control” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The air was cool and crisp, the first week of October had turned the all the leaves in the forest into bright, vibrant colours of reds, yellows and oranges; yet none of them had fallen. Lightly swaying in the trees with the breeze that was brought on from the sun almost setting. 

Hope and Josie made their way down to the dock. Josie looked tired and annoyed. She huffed out a breath as she placed her water bottle on the deck turning to observe the sunset. Hope dropped the backpack she was carrying on her back onto the dock next to Josie’s water bottle. 

“Okay” Hope said clasping her hands. 

“Time to get all your pent-up energy out and get you back in control again” 

“It’s no use” Josie said in a bad mood. “I’m hopeless; and I’m never going to be able to control my magic” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because its true” she said with a scowl. Hope stepped closer taking Josie’s hand into her and giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Listen here. You are not a burden, you are not a monster. You are just a heretic” 

Josie let a laugh slip with that one. She was right. 

“I made you like this so I am going to help you control it” 

“You can’t put that on yourself, I asked you and paid you for your blood” 

“That doesn’t change anything. I want you to feel safe and happy Josie and so I am willing to help you so you can feel like yourself again” 

A soft smile spread across Josie’s face. It was one of Hope’s favourite things about her. The way her face would light up around certain people, her white teeth that showed when she smiled hard her soft warm rosy cheeks appearing. 

“Thank you for being the only to believe in me” She whispered. 

“I am not the only one that believes in you” Hope scoffed. “Your Dad and sister do too” 

“I wish” she said sighing as she looked down at her black running shoes and then out at the water that currently had the perfect sunset going over it. “My Dad hasn’t spoken to me since I told him and well you know what happened after Lizzie and I got in our fight today” 

“They just need time to process. This has been a difficult change for everyone. Don’t blame yourself for putting yourself first. You also did this to protect your sister and soon she will come to realise that” 

Another smile. This time with bright red cheeks from the cool wind and pearly white teeth. Josie looked so sweet and innocent you almost wouldn’t know she was a vampire. 

“Okay but let’s get started” Hope said clasping her hands together. 

Josie took a couple of steps back huffing out a breath in response, gearing herself towards what was coming. 

“Turn around and face the forest” Hope instructed. 

Josie turned. Her eyes landing on the beautiful fall leaves. 

“Bring them down” 

Josie turned and looked at Hope confused. “Bring what down?” 

“The leaves” 

“But they are so pretty” 

“Just do it” Hope said as she crossed her arms. 

Josie closed her eyes taking a deep breath in. She focused her mind on the leaves and then suddenly there was wind and it got stronger and stronger and with one last gush all the leaves on the tress came falling down. Some landing on top of the girl and surrounding them all over the dock. 

“Wow…” Josie said looking at the bare tress and all the leaves around her. It looked like winter could come at any moment. 

“Now” Hope said. “Grow the leaves back” 

Josie got really excited about this. In her herbology course they were currently trying to re-grow dead plants and spring more leaves on new plants. So far, Josie wasn’t doing very well in class. But this was a real chance to see if her magic was this strong. She focused again imagining all the power in the world right in front of her as she steps into it she absorbs it all. And then fires it all back into the tress and almost immediately bright shades of green’s spring thought the tip of the tree branches and the forest was full once again. 

Josie felt like she might have almost been out of power. But as she took a few more deep breaths she could feel her strength return to her. 

“Now for the last part, I want you to make the three’s turn back into fall” 

Josie gained her last little ounce of power before releasing it all again on the tree’s and then everything was red, yellow and orange again.

She almost collapsed as the last bit of energy left her. She had done that. Re-grown the tree’s, changed them different colours, everything. 

“So how do you feel?” Hope asked impressed. 

“Really good” Josie said truthfully. “I didn’t realize how much power I had inside of me, that was crazy” 

“Do you feel like you can control your magic?” 

“I think I can now” she said with a smile to Hope. “Seeing how much magic it takes, and draining myself of it I feel like I have a better grasp of it. 

“And” Hope said before taking a sip of her water. “Anytime you need to release we can always meet here again and do the same thing” 

Josie stepped forward pulling Hope into her, hugging her. “Thank you” she whispered. “Thank you for being my only friend and helping me through this” 

Josie pulled back, her arms still around Hope’s shoulder and Hope’s hands resting on Josie’s hips. The last of the sunset was going down and it was only a matter of minutes before they would be covered in complete darkness with nothing but the moon and the stars giving them light. Hope looked deep into Josie’s eyes. Her chocolate eyes looking darker than ever, her pupils dilating. Hope could hear Josie’s heart and breath rate. It was faster than normal. That means Josie was really nervous about the position they were currently in or… 

“God I’m starving” Josie said pulling back from Hope. Hope’s hands dropping back to her own sides. 

‘Or that’ she thought finishing her own sentence. 

“I have something for that” Hope said. She reached down to the backpack that she brought that was sitting on the deck. She unzipped the bag reached inside and then tossed a blood bag at Josie who caught it eagerly. She ripped open the tab bringing it her mouth and sucked a few big mouthfuls before pulling back gasping for air. 

Hope had to admit. She missed when Josie had fed off her those few times. It was really hot; but now with Josie having blood bags she didn’t have a need to feed off Hope. 

“I stopped by the hospital yesterday for you” Hope said as she watched Josie finish off the blood bag in a few more chugs. 

“Thank you. Dad has only given me animal blood. It really sucks” 

“Yeah I know” 

“You wanna know something though?” Josie said. 

“Sure” 

“Do you remember when you said to me that human blood would taste the best of them all, and that’s why you were scared for me to be around my Dad and sister?” 

“Mhmm” she hummed nodding her head. 

“You were wrong” 

Hope tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Josie. 

“Your blood has been the best of them all” Josie said to her and as she picked up her water bottle and started to head back to the school, nightfall had officially come. Swarming the girls in darkness. 

Hope was now very hot and bothered with this new information, as she trailed after Josie making her way back to the school.


	4. Let's work this out

Josie turned over in bed, the springs in her mattress squeaking under her weight. She was really tired and in more ways than one. Yesterday she had practically drained all her magic practicing with Hope, she was really hungry and above all, she was tired of fighting with her sister. 

Josie opened her eyes the sun shining through the windows hitting her eyes as she opened them, immediately groaning and turning back over letting her eyes re-adjust to her room’s natural light. She starred up at her ceiling fan that was currently spinning and wondered how she was going to face the day today. A slight cough from the other end of the room startled her as she turned her head to her sister’s side of the room. Lizzie was laying down in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin as she texted away on the phone she was currently holding two inches away from her face. 

“Morning” Josie said softly to her sister as she sat up, her curly brown hair swarming her face and head. Her hair really did need a wash today. Lizzie ignored her still taping away at her phone. 

“You shouldn’t hold your screen so close to your face it can ruin your eyesight” Josie replied back to her. 

“You sound like you actually care. That’s interesting coming from a vampire with perfect eyesight” Lizzie shot back at her. 

“Wow she speaks” Josie shot back her with any eye roll. Lizzie was too preoccupied with whatever was going on with her phone to even notice the eye roll from Josie. She sighed. Another two minutes of silence passed with the ticking of the keyboard clicks from Lizzie’s bed as Josie started at her bedroom wall. After a few more seconds of silence Josie decided she had had enough of this. 

“Are you ever going to stop being mad at me?” Josie asked turning her body to fully look at Lizzie as her legs hung over the bed. 

“Well considering you are a vampire and can live forever, I’m going to go with forever” Josie huffed out a breath in frustration. Lizzie wouldn’t even look her in the eye anymore. 

“Please” Josie begged. “Can we talk about this?” 

“What is there to talk about?” Lizzie said finally putting her phone down as she sat up out of bed. Her long blonde hair fuzzy and in need of a wash too. “You, my sister, went behind my back to turn yourself into a vampire to avoid the merge, and also used the blood of someone I hate to turn yourself and then proceeded to kill yourself in our room no less” 

Lizzie was right. About all of it too. Josie had never even talked to Lizzie about what her plan was. And that was her sister; her twin. Someone she shared a bond with. She could tell why Lizzie was angry. 

“Listen I know you are angry with me about my choices…”

“Don’t do that” Lizzie said cutting her off as she shook her head. “Don’t belittle my actions because of your choices. I have real reasons for my anger with you. Do not try to play them down” 

“Then explain them too me!” Josie said flinging her arms out in front of her. “All I have gotten was the angry side of you since this happened and not once have you told me why you are actually mad with me” 

“You wanna know why I am mad with you?” 

“Yes, I do” 

“Because we were supposed to be in this together!” Lizzie said her voice rising in anger. “The merge was about both of us. Not just one. And I understand you were convinced that Mom wasn’t going to find a cure, and that there was no way out, but it wasn’t just about you. I am a part of this too! You turned yourself into a vampire without even consulting me about it first. As if it was the best decision for us. I know you wanted to protect me from becoming a vampire but what if I had wanted to protect you from becoming one?” 

Josie’s thoughts stopped dead. She had never thought of that before. She always saw this as her sister’s way out of not having to turn into a vampire. But hearing that Lizzie had might have wanted to do the same to protect Josie from having to become a vampire flipped the whole table. 

“I..I…” Josie stuttered off. “I never thought of it like that” 

“Exactly, because you were being selfish” The took a deep hit at Josie’s heart. She never was the selfish one, but of course with one of the biggest choices in her life she choose now to be it. And in return it pissed her sister right off. 

“I was being selfish” Josie muttered as she looked down at her peeling nail polish. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it. I’m sorry that I was selfish and I’m sorry I took the easy way out of the merge” Josie’s eyes filled with water but never did come down her face. She had done too much crying in the last week. 

Lizzie saw the tears welling in Josie’s eyes. She quickly tossed the comforter off her body and got out of bed quickly walking to Josie’s side. She sat down on the bed and pulled her sister in for a hug. “You did not take the easy way out” Lizzie said comforting her. “It took a lot of guts to turn yourself into vampire and I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me and had to keep it a secret” Lizzie said tears now forming in her eyes. “And I’m sorry you had to die alone, that sounds awful” Now the tears were coming down both girl’s faces.  
“Well I didn’t really do it alone” Josie said wiping some away with a laugh. “Hope was there” 

“That’s another reason I am angry with you” Lizzie said quickly reverting back to her sarcastic, bitchy self. “Of all people in this school you asked Hope Mikaelson to help you turn into a vampire” she said with a face like looked quite like disgust. “Really?” 

“She was the only one willing to help me” Josie said. “I asked three vampires. None of them were willing to face the wrath of Dad if they turned me”

“Smart people” Lizzie said. “Good on Hope for being the only one to say yes than I guess. But I still don’t like her” 

“I know” Josie said. They both signed in unison. 

“I’m sorry I have been mad at you all week” Lizzie said. “It really wasn’t fair of me to be so rude and nasty when you were really struggling with your transition” 

“I know why you were mad, and I don’t blame you. But it would have been nice to have you there this week” 

“I know and I am sorry. I won’t let it happen again” 

“Can we please just move past this?” Josie asked with a struggled sigh. “I hate fighting with you” 

“I hate fighting with you too” they both leaned in for a hug. Embracing the warmth that came with each other’s body’s. Josie snuggled into Lizzie’s neck hearing her breathing. It gave her a sense of peace and warmth. Lizzie squeezed a little harder. Josie didn’t feel much different in her body compared to when she was a human. Giving Lizzie the comfort that her sister was still her sister. Even if she did have fangs and drank blood to keep herself alive. 

“I love you” Lizzie said when she finally pulled back from Josie. 

“I love you too” Josie replied. She raised her pinky finger to her sister. “Sun and the moon” she said. 

“Sun and moon” her sister replied back as she hooked her pinky in with Josie’s. “And I love you too. Now let’s go get some breakfast and coffee before the breakfast station closes” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope was minding her own business as she usually did. It was late afternoon almost into the evening. She was just about to head back to her dorm and maybe sneak in a few episodes of tv before the dinner bar was served.  
She hadn’t seen Josie today, which is kind of weird in her case. Ever since yesterday her and Josie had been texting non-stop. They had talked about everything. School, relationships and even blood. 

Hope knew that Josie was in a very vulnerable place right now with everything going on in her life. She had just turned not even a week ago and while Josie, Lizzie, her Dad and Hope had tried to keep it under wraps that Josie had killed herself the school finally got wind of it early that morning at breakfast and rumors were in full swing by lunch. Because it was only Sunday and school wasn’t officially going on a lot of students especially senior and juniors weren’t around and hadn’t heard the full story yet. But it was only a matter of time, and Hope could almost bet money on it that by lunchtime tomorrow once school was back on everyone in the school would have heard and Josie would just have to be okay with that. 

As Hope headed up the stairs towards her dorm room her phone started buzzing in her pocket before the ringer went off. Hope pulled the phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and was somewhat confused at the name that came across the screen on her caller ID. 

She slid the unlock button bringing the phone to her ear just as she got to the last step of the massive hallway stairs. 

“Uh hey Dr. Saltzman” she said with a confused look on her face, grateful that he couldn’t see her at this time. The two of them had not spoken since Josie broke the news to her Dad about her transition. Her father was still not happy and wasn’t talking to Hope. So, when he called her phone Hope had assumed there was a monster problem. 

“What kind of monster is on the lose now?” she joked into the phone with a laugh. Silence on his end. Obviously still not happy with her. 

“Hope we have a serious problem here” his strong stern voice came through from the other end. “And I am going to need you to fix it” 

“Okay?” she said confused as ever as she stopped in the middle of the hall. Students having to weave around her to get to their dorms; not impressed she had just stopped in the middle of an busy hall. 

“It’s Josie, and we have a big problem” 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope stormed her way to Josie's room as soon as she hung up the phone with Alaric. It didn’t take her long and she didn’t even have the patience to knock on the door just grabbing the handle and throwing the door open. And there stood Josie at the end of her bed, her fingers hooked into the bottom of her shirt and had it pulled up halfway so you should see her midriff. She was obviously in the middle of changing, and while that sent hot shivers down Hope’s spine and made her mouth dry in a matter of seconds it didn’t matter at the moment. She stormed into the room slamming the door behind her. 

“Uh knock much?” Josie questioned. 

“Nope” Hope said coming to stand in front of Josie by her desk as she folded her arms over her chest, a very angry aggressive look on her face. 

“What?” Josie said eyeing her. 

“What? Really? That’s all you have to say?” 

“I don’t know what you’re taking about” Josie said going back to her shirt, swiftly pulling it off in one motion. Her back was turned to Hope this time so all Hope could see was her bare back with nothing but a black bra strap across. Hope could see the hook it was clipped onto; the second one. As Josie bent over the bed to reach for her new shirt, her spine gently stuck out of her back. Her soft tanned back. Hope couldn’t get distracted now, she was here for a reason. An angry reason she had to remember. 

“Oh really?” Hope said her eyebrows furring together as she rolled her eyes. And even though Josie couldn’t see the eye roll she was positive she could sense it. Good. 

“So, do you wanna explain to me why your Dad called saying you were in a fight then?” 

Josie whipped around, she hadn’t put on her new shirt. And there she was standing only a few feet in her bra, her boobs a nice set of cleavage. Hope gulped and Josie had watched her do it. Her slim, tanned body her legs in a pair of dark jeans and her black bra. Hope swore for a second she was going to break out in a sweat, looking at Josie. She was hot. Hope now very fidgety around her as she tried not to eye her boobs directly. Hope had really hoped that one day she would be the reason Josie would be in just her bra and…. ‘not now women!’ 

Came the voice inside her head cutting off the things she was currently thinking about doing to Josie and all the sounds she could get out of Josie…. Another gulp. 

When Hope finally was able to take her eyes off Josie’s bare chest and bra her eyes fell upon a giant scratch that was still slightly bleeding. The cut ran from the right side of her collarbone and across her chest almost hitting her bra strap on the other side. 

“Oh my God what happened?” Hope said concerned as she took a step closer towards Josie. But then she remembered she was supposed to still be mad at her and then the bitch face returned back. 

“I got in a fight” Josie said nonchalantly as she raised her eyebrows in question. “But you already knew that”  
“What happened?” Hope questioned. 

“Some witch in our grade. She called me out in the hallway and said I wasn’t a real witch anymore. So, I showed her I was a real witch by using my powers to throw her into a wall” 

“You sent her to the infirmary!” 

“She deserved it” Josie said. 

Hope had never seen this side of Josie before, she was bitchy, mean and had a I don’t give a fuck attitude. It was really hot to Hope but right now wasn’t the time for Hope to be drooling all over her. 

“I mean all I did was throw her into a wall and then tried to bite her” 

“You tried to bite her!” Hope said shocked at this new information. Alaric had left that part of the story out on the phone call. 

“Yeah and that’s how I ended up with this nasty thing” Josie said pointing to the cut across her chest. 

“Why isn’t it healing?” Hope questioned as she stepped closer to get a better look. “You’re a vampire now” 

“She used some type of magic when she did it, which is why I am assuming it’s not healing properly. She wanted to make sure it hurt” she said with a mumble as she reached over for her shirt on the bed pulling it over her head, her chest now covered. “Bitch” 

“Your Dad also said it took two vampires to pull the two of you apart?” 

“I mean it was a good fight I will give you that” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Josie” Hope said as she let out a frustrated breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “You are not supposed to be getting in fights like this. You are lucky your Dad is headmaster otherwise a stunt like this could have gotten you expelled” 

Josie rolled her eyes “whatever she deserved it” 

“You need to find other ways of dealing with your aggression rather than picking fights and using your magic until a room is destroyed” 

Josie stepped a few feet closer to Hope, their chests almost now touching. “How do you suppose I do that?” she questioned. “While our little trip to the dock helped with my magic and my anger it only helped for a few hours. When that girl said I wasn’t a real witch it just triggered this anger inside me like a switch. And I didn’t know what else to do”

“You have to find an anchor, someone or something to think about to help you control your anger” 

“I don’t see how that is going to help?” she said throwing her arms up in the air; she was getting more frustrated with each passing second. “I am angry, hungry and horny, and so far, nothing I do is helping with anything” 

Another gulp from Hope; and this time she wasn’t sure she was going to get the moisture back in her mouth. Josie was only a few inches away from her and as the silence in the room became thick Hope knew she had to reply to Josie’s comment. 

“I.. I” she stuttered out avoiding the direct eye contact Josie was making with her. “I don’t know what you expect me to do about any of those things” 

“Well there is one of the three you could help me with” she said a little smirk on her face. 

Was Hope dreaming? Did she pass out? Did Josie actually say that to her? This couldn’t be real. Like at all. Up until last week Hope and Josie hardly spoke with each other since they started school together and it wasn’t until Hope turned Josie that a relationship was starting to form here. But even though they hardly spoke with each other Hope had always had a crush on the headmaster’s daughter. I mean how could you not? She was one of the sweetest, caring, do good person in this world with a heart of gold. And even better, she was smoking hot. 

So, as she stood in front of Hope telling her she could help her with one of her ‘urges’ Hope thought she had actually passed out, because there was no way in real life this was real. 

But she had to play it cool. “Oh?” she said standing up taller pushing her hair off her shoulder with confidence even though she had none of it. “And what would that be?” 

Josie said nothing but a small smile almost a smirk came across her face. Her white teeth where your eyes drew too naturally. Her hand came slightly upwards landing on Hope’s collar of her shirt. It was Sunday which meant it was just a casual day. Jeans and a plum long sleeve shirt. Josie’s perfectly freshly pink painted finger nail hooked on the collar and pulled it slightly over and down. Her finger lightly dragged across Hope’s collarbone and then up her neck. 

It sent shivers down Hope’s spine but she knew was Josie was referring too. 

“Feed me” came the softy gentle, yet demanding words out of Josie’s mouth. Her pink plump lips slightly pouting; ready if Hope said no. 

But Hope didn’t respond no. She took the one second of courage and gut that she had and wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist pulling her right into her. 

“If you want it” she said looking deep into her eyes. “Then take it” 

Josie licked her lips, she didn’t need any more action from Hope to tell her yes. She brushed the final stray hairs off Hope’s neck and leaned in her lips brushing over her collar bone. 

Her fangs escaped, looking like soft white daggers as she bit into Hope’s neck. Hope moaned out at the feeling, the pain quickly subsiding. Josie replied back to her with a moan of her own, somewhat muffled by her mouth full of blood. 

And it was this moment, with Josie’s lips attached to her neck, their bodies pressed together that Hope realized she was wrapped around Josie’s finger and there nothing that girl could say or do that would ever make Hope hate her. 

Absolutely nothing in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the ending. And I wanted to know if everyone likes the fact that Josie is feeding off of Hope? Leave me your opinion in the comments! Also just as an fyi I will try and get chapters updated ASAP but the latest you will have to wait is a week. Thank you all for your love and support and keep your idea's coming xoxo


	5. "I was processing"

One week later

When Josie woke up she didn’t feel good, and that was unusual for a vampire considering they never felt sick, or pain or really anything at all to be honest. 

But as she rolled over in bed, she could feel this uneasiness in her chest and stomach. It was almost like nausea and anxiety all mixed into one. Almost like a block of cement was filling her stomach and weighing her down. Why did she feel like this? 

And then Hope came into her mind, and everything felt warm and fuzzy again. Ah Hope, the girl Josie was falling for. And falling for hard. She would never in a million years tell Hope this information though. She knew it was only one sided and the only reason Hope was being so nice and helpful to her was because she turned her. She felt like she had an obligation. 

But it was Hope that Josie woke up thinking about and who she thought about as she went to bed. Her long auburn hair, her pretty crystal eyes you could get lost in. Her laugh. Oh, her laugh was contagious. She was funny and smart and hot as hell. And then the best part about her. Her blood. Oh, Josie could drain that women dry if given the chance. But she would never in her life do that to Hope. She savoured her, the blood tasting like fine wine on her lips and like dark creamy chocolate as it slipped down her throat. Josie whished Hope could feed her all the time but sadly it wasn’t the case. Josie had only fed off her three times and that was probably going to be the only times. 

Hope had been very bold telling Hope she wanted to feed off her again and was honestly shocked that Hope had agreed to it. She was falling under this women’s spell. But how could she not? 

They spent most of the days together, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Practicing Josie’s magic down at the docks after class and helping each other with homework. Josie knew she had been seeing Hope more than her own sister which she knew Lizzie was not happy about. But for the first time in a long time she left really happy. Maybe becoming a vampire was exactly what she needed to do to feel like this. 

But what she didn’t know was that there were other external factors playing into the feelings of both Hope and Josie. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josie and Lizzie sat beside each other at the breakfast table while Hope sat across from them eating pancakes and strawberry’s that Friday morning. Each in their own version of the uniform. 

Lizzie donned high waisted striped long pants and a white blouse with a black blazer over. Josie wore a white blouse with a collar full of pearls. With it she wore a short black skirt. And Hope who wore pretty much the same thing every day. Her plaid kilt, white blouse, and her black button up cardigan. What used to be the original uniforms before they allowed them to have all the other options. 

Lizzie was somewhat scowling as she ate another piece of pancake covered in syrup. Lizzie did not like the fact that Josie had invited her to breakfast. As much as Hope didn’t like Lizzie she couldn’t be away from Josie right now. She had this ache in her chest every time they were apart for too long. Sometimes it felt like her body was 20 pounds heavier on the inside. Lugging her soul around. Almost like a giant piece of a cement block. 

Hope tried her best to not look at Lizzie most of breakfast but it was hard, with Lizzie glaring just at her. 15 minutes before first period started both Josie’s and Lizzie’s phone went off at the same time with the same ringtone. Josie picked hers off the table and Lizzie pulled hers out of her pocket. They both looked at their screens for a second before saying “Dad” with an added eye roll. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 minutes later Josie and Lizzie sat side by side again only this time it was across from their farther in his office. 

“Hi Dad” Lizzie said breaking the ice. “We haven’t heard from you in a week” 

“I know” he said standing in front of them leaning the back of his legs into his desk. “I was processing” 

“I processed, and we heard the same news” Lizzie shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Wait” he said. “You guys are on good terms?” 

“If you had seen us earlier you would know that. I processed” she said. “Five days ago” 

“I’m sorry” he said softy. “I am sorry for the way that I acted when you told me about your decision. While I still don’t approve, I know that you did it mostly for your sister so I am sorry you felt the need to go through this without either one of us there” he said motioning to Lizzie. 

“And mostly again I am sorry” 

“Have you forgiven me?” Josie asked from her chair. 

“I have accepted and come to terms with what you have done but not forgiven” he said sternly. “You still went behind my back, bought blood off Hope and had her turn you” 

“If you had known of my plan you would have stopped me!” 

“Exactly!” his voice raising in anger. “Because you should be been stopped” 

“I..” Josie tried to say but Alaric cut her back off. “As it stands right now you turning into a vampire did stop you from having to go through the merge. Even if this was our only option I had just wished you had waited a bit longer. You are only 18 and still a child” 

Josie wanted to argue with him but she knew she couldn’t. While it was true she could have waited Josie was sick and tired of waiting around for the inevitable. She knew she was going to have to die at some point; so why not make it now?

“Okay” she said with a sigh to her Dad. “I am sorry for going behind your back with this” 

“Thank you” and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something else the bell to first period ran through the halls. 

“Sorry Dad can’t be late” Lizzie said quickly standing up and grabbing Josie’s arm to tug her out of his office. 

“Well that went better than expected” Josie said once they made their way into the hall on their way to first period. 

“Yeah” Lizzie said agreeing “but Dad still trying to play parent is funny. He is not very good at it” 

“Yeah” Josie said back. “Speaking of not being a good parent, does he know about the party tonight in the woods?” 

“Of course not, it’s on the down low. Seniors only. This party is gonna be legendary” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Later that afternoon as Hope lay in bed on her phone after classes had ended for the day she had debated if she was going to go to this party tonight. She didn’t really feel in the mood and Hope wasn’t really the party type.

A soft knock on her door cut Hope out of her party thoughts. “Common in” she yelled from her bed. 

The door opened revealing Josie in the doorway. “Hey” she said with a big smile on her face as she stepped in closing the door behind her and making her way to Hope’s bed to flop down next to her. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m good” Hope said turning her head to look to Josie laying down next to her. “How are you?” a big smile stretching across her face. 

“I’ll be even better if I know you are going to the party tonight” Josie said hopefully. 

“Uhh” Hope groaned out. “I really didn’t want to go” 

“Common” Josie grabbed Hope’s hand. “It will be fun” Another groan. 

“I mean I’m going” she said fluttering her eyelashes at Hope. “How could you say no to me?” 

Josie was very right. Hope couldn’t say no to Josie and just thinking about her being up in her room all night while Josie was out in the woods drinking just made her body ache and hurt at the thought of her being away. 

“Okay” she said smiling at Josie. “I will go to the party” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The LAST thing Hope had wanted to do on this Friday night after a long week of school was go to this party. But, she had promised Josie that she would go. So she did. 

Just after 9pm as soon as it was bitch black outside Hope got dressed out of her uniform into black high waisted jeans and a black lace bodysuit. She didn’t worry about being cold as she knew with all these parties there was always a huge bonfire that kept most people warm. As she left the dorm and made her way to the forest she could already hear the music and the seniors, and when Hope finally arrived it was already in full swing. 

She didn’t see Josie, her eyes glancing around the crowd of seniors but her eyes did land on someone she did know, M.G. 

“Hey” she said when she was in close enough proximity for MG to see and hear her. 

“Yoo Hope, whatsup girl” he said. He turned around grabbing a bear from a cooler behind him and cracking it open as he handed it to her. “I see you have empty hands, that’s not allowed” 

“Thanks” she said with a chuckle as she took a sip of the beer. It didn’t taste very good. Mostly bubbles and a slight tint of what battery acid could taste like in her opinion. But she sipped it anyways, the flavour soon becoming normal to her the more sips she took. She leaned up against the huge tree M.G was leaning up against. 

“I didn’t think you would be here. Doesn’t really seem like your scene” he said looking at her. 

“It’s not” she felt like she had to yell over the people and the music even though she knew he could hear her just fine. “Josie convinced me to go” 

“Ahh. Makes sense” he said with a little chuckle of his own as he finished off the last of the beer bottle in his hand and then placed the empty on the ground.

She raised her eyebrows in suspicion as she took another chug. “What?” she questioned. 

“Nothing” M.G replied. 

“Yeah right” she said turning to look directly at him “spill” 

“There have just been some rumours going around since everything happened with Josie” 

“What rumours?” 

“I really don’t feel comfortable saying them…” his eyes darting Hope’s dagger eyes as he opened another beer from the cooler. 

“M.G” she said. 

“Fine okay” his hands out on front of him in defense. “But you can’t get mad at me when I tell you cause it’s just what I have heard alright?” Hope nodded agreeing to his terms. 

“Alright…” hesitation on his part. “Everyone in the school thinks you are Josie are sleeping together” 

Upon hearing this Hope swigged back the rest of her drink letting it slide down her throat. She finished the bottle with a little gasp. 

“Damn girl you good?” M.G questioned as he watched her finish the drink. Hope’s head now had a light buzz and she felt somewhat better even after hearing what M.G had to say. 

“I am now” she replied back to him. She ran her hands through her auburn hair the soft waves slightly tangling in her fingers. Why did she hate this so much? Why did it hurt her knowing that everyone thought her and Josie were sleeping together? 

“I don’t mean to pry or anything” he said “but are you guys actually sleeping together?” 

Hope rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. “No” she said looking at the ground. “we aren’t” 

“Okay so the rumours aren’t true that’s a good thing” he said excited until he saw the look on Hope’s face… or not. “Wait… do you want the rumours to be true?”  
Silence came from Hope’s end. She avoided M.G’s question as she observed the rest of her class getting drunk, the werewolf’s comparing muscles on each of them, the witches playing around with the bonfire and the vampires standing around and watching everyone else as they licked their lips. 

“If you want me to answer that question you are going to have to give me another drink” 

M.G gladly opened another beer for her handing it over. Hope took another swig. “Yes, okay I want them to be true” she avoided M.G eyes out of awkwardness. She had never admitted this to anyone. And suddenly as the alcohol kicked in more she found herself saying word’s she had never spoken before. 

“I really like her, I have always really liked her. We’ve become very close these last few weeks since she turned but she will never see me as anyone but the girl who turned her into a vampire. And I am going to have to be okay with that” 

“That’s not true” M.G scoffed. “I’ve seen the two of you together, she has feelings for you it’s obvious” 

“Thanks for the load of self-confidence but it’s not working” she said finishing off her second beer. “I’ve come to terms with it and it is what it is. Besides, I would rather stay a friend to her then lose her entirely. I don’t think my body would actually be able to take it” 

M.G raised his eyebrows in question. Hope sighed, she had said too much already but all of her insides felt warm and tingly from the beer and M.G was a really good friend. She could confine in him. 

“Alright if I tell you this it stays between us, nobody else got it?” she said with a stern look on her face. He nodded in agreement. “For the last few days whenever Josie and I are apart for too long my body starts to ache and hurt, I feel sick, sore and everything in between” 

“So, you’re in love. Obvious answer” M.G said sipping his beer. 

“No, no not like that. I have felt love before, this feels” she paused really thinking about her answer “I don’t know. Different?” 

“Maybe you’re bonded” he said with a laugh. “I’ve heard of things like a sire bond but I don’t know how it feels to be in one” Hope laughed along with him. 

“It’s not a sire bond, trust me” she responded back. “I don’t know what it is either but it’s weird and I just can’t put my finger on it on why I feel like this, you know?”

“I’m sure you will figure it out at some point” 

“Yeah you’re right” Just then Hope saw Josie from across the forest talking with other witches h in her grade. One witch was snuggling up close to Josie and from what Hope could see she had her arm hooked around Josie’s waist. This set off a fire in Hope’s body. It shouldn’t have. Her and Josie weren’t together so Hope had no right to get mad at a girl who had her arm hooked around Josie’s waist. 

“Hey M.G?” Hope questioned. 

“Yeah” he said turning to look at her. 

“Two questions for you” 

“Shoot” 

“One. Do you know who that girl is that is standing beside Josie” M.G turned and looked across at the group of witches giggling as they poured more brown liquid into their cups. He could see the very cute witch standing beside Josie with her arm wrapped around her waist. A smile creeped across his face. He knew exactly why Hope was asking. 

“That’s Penelope Park” he said biting his lips as she turned to Hope to see the scowl across her face. That was not the answer Hope had wanted to hear. 

“Which brings me to my second question” M.G raised his eyebrows in question. “Got anything stronger to drink?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope had stayed at the party exactly 3 hours and 48 minutes. And that was 3 hours and 48 minutes too long. Hope had never ended up hanging out with Josie. Besides for seeing her with that witch wrapped around her waist Hope avoided Josie all night. She was pissed, she had no right to be but she was pissed and she was rolling with it. So in retaliation Hope got drunk. She got very drunk. 

M.G managed to swipe a bottle of what looked like rum from a vampire when they weren’t looking and her and M.G ran away from most of the party to get wasted. They both finished the half that was left of the bottle and by the time midnight had struck Hope couldn’t see two feet in front of her own face. M.G being the vampire had a better tolerance than she did considering she was still a little bit human. When she realized she couldn’t see anymore she figured that was her clue to leave. 

“I think I’m gonna get going” she said hoping off of a trunk off a tree that had fallen over in a bad storm. When her feet hit the ground she felt sick and the room was spinning, but for once that sickness wasn’t from her distance with Josie. Hope knew she was going to regret all this alcohol in the morning but right now she didn’t care. She used the tree to help stand herself up properly. 

“You sure you’re okay to get back to the dorms?” M.G asked as he jumped down from the tree landing next to Hope. “You look trashed” 

“I’m greatttt….” She said slurring her words. “And I’ll be finnneeeee” 

“Yeah right” he said as he hooked his arm around Hope’s waist to help hold her up. “I’ll help you get back to your room” 

He moved slowly, letting Hope follow his steps so she didn’t face plant. Every few minutes they would have to stop to let Hope take a breath so she didn’t puke her guts out. Just as they were exiting the forest and M.G could see the dorm building Josie came up from behind them. 

“What happened to her?” she said her face full of concern. 

“She’s just drunk” M.G said. “I’m gonna taker her back to her room” 

“Don’t worry I can do it” Josie said as she wrapped her arm around Hope’s waist over M.G’s arm and leaned Hope into her. 

“It’s alright I don’t mind” M.G said. 

“Josie” came the words out of Hope’s mouth. Her eyes were closed as she leaned up against her body, her body feeling like a pound of bricks. 

“Are you sure?” M.G questioned again. “I really don’t mind” 

“Our dorms are basically down the hall from each other its okay” Hope could hear everything that was going on but she refused to open her eyes. She didn’t want to look at Josie right now but she was too drunk to get back to her room and she didn’t care who helped but somebody needed too. And suddenly they were moving again. Halfway through walking Hope managed to open her eyes for a split second to see what was around her. They had just gotten into the school and was entering the dorm building. That meant Hope would soon be lying vertical in bed in just a few moments and that was all she cared about. 

Then she heard the click of a door unlock and when she opened her eyes again she was in her room, thank God. She flopped down on the bed laying on her back, the room was spinning even though it was pitch black. 

“Hope” came a voice through the darkness. “Come here” she couldn’t tell where Josie was to hear her voice so she just continued laying on the bed. Suddenly she felt hands on her waist and then fingers were undoing her pants for her. The button and then the zipper. Then cool smooth hands were tugging her pants down then resting on her hips. Hope sat up, her body now had a hot fire going through them. Even though she couldn’t see, her hands reached out in the darkness until they felt a body and she grasped what she could and pulled it closer. 

And then there were hands again, this time lifting her body suit off of her and then she thought she heard the clasp of her bra unhooking. Hope quickly moved in closer and suddenly she had skin pressed against her lips and hands were on her waist, with fingers hooked around her thong and then Hope blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving (if you celebrate) let me know what you thought ;) things are about to get wild


	6. What happened last night?

The first thing Hope felt when she woke up the next morning was nausea. And she knew it was because of how much she had drank last night. She didn’t remember most of it, tiny pieces of flashbacks hitting her all at once. Her and M.G drinking and talking, stealing a bottle of rum, hanging out on the tree and then Hope was back in her dorm. The seemed easy enough to put together right? Wrong. When Hope rolled over onto her side she quickly became aware of two things. One she was naked. How the hell did that happen? And second, someone was sleeping beside her. Had she taken a random person home last night? Oh God… She didn’t know who it was as the person had their back turned to Hope as they slept but then Hope could smell strawberry’s and sugar and she knew it was Josie. She let out a relaxed sigh knowing it wasn’t a complete stranger but then remembered she was naked and suddenly started having a freak out. 

Hope ran her hands down her body, no shirt, no bra, there was underwear (thank God) but no pants. Hope was lying in bed in just her underwear, Josie next to her after a bad night of drinking. It seemed very obvious at what had happened here. Hope and Josie had slept together. 

More panic. Hope had blacked out and didn’t remember sleeping with Josie. Josie Saltzman of all people. The girl of her dreams, the girl she had had a crush on for like forever she didn’t remember hooking up with because she was too drunk. Way to go Hope. She let out a frustrated breath in release. How on earth was she going to explain this to Josie when she woke up. Of all things Hope was just upset that she couldn’t remember. How she had been wishing for this day to come forever and how she had no memories of any of it. She was never drinking again. 

A few moments of silence went by and Hope complimented trying to get out of bed to get clothes on. She felt very uncomfortable naked even though she was under the covers. But just at the exact second she started to take the covers off. Josie groaned and rolled over opening her eyes at Hope. She looked beautiful, her soft warm flushed face, her tousled morning hair. 

“Morning” she mumbled with a smile. As she closed her eyes again for a brief second. “How do you feel?” 

“Like shit” Hope replied back at her with a little laugh. At least things weren’t awkward with each other even after sleeping together. 

“That’s no surprise” Josie said as she sat up in bed. She had on a big t-shirt with apparently no bra. At least she wasn’t naked as well. “You drank a lot last night, I’m surprised I even got you back to your room in one piece” 

Damn, how much did Hope have to drink last night? And then it hit her. A piece of last night. She saw this girl wrapped around Josie’s waist. She had been a witch in their grade but Hope couldn’t identify her by memory. And then something M.G said to her last night triggered a name. Penelope Park. That must have been the girl she had saw with Josie. That’s why she had so much to drink. Vaguely after she remembered her and M.G stealing a bottle and then there was nothing. So it was obvious that buzzed Hope got too jealous and then became drunk Hope. Whatever she thought. Josie went home with me and that’s all that matters. A smile creeped across her face. 

“What?” Josie said as she got up out of bed and noticed the smile on Hope’s face. Josie wore a pair of a light pink cheeky underwear that was just covered by the big t-shirt she was wearing. God Hope wished she had remembered taking her pants off of her last night. 

“Nothing” Hope said with a smile. “I’m just in a really good mood” 

“Oh yeah?” Josie questioned. She walked over to Hope’s mini fridge, crotched down in front of it and pulled it open revealing half a dozen bags of blood. She pulled one out and ripped the plug out of it eagerly bringing it to her mouth and took a couple of gulps. 

“So, what’s your plan for today?” Hope asked her still sitting in bed. 

“Uhh” Josie said thinking about her answer. “I have to study for a chemistry test I have next week and oh I have a date tonight!” 

Hope sat up quickly making sure to hold the sheets over her naked body. She felt like an arrow had just gone through her heart and split it open in two. 

“What..? With who..?” she barely managed to get out. 

“Penelope Park” 

‘Okay, what the actual fuck?’ Hope thought. There was no way in the world that Josie would cuddle up next to that witch all last night, then take Hope back to her dorm and hook up with her and then go on a date with Penelope the following day. Something wasn’t adding up here. 

“Oh” was all that came out of Hope’s mouth though. 

“We started talking last night at the party and we got really friendly, she asked me out last night and I said yes” 

The arrow now felt like it was going through her lungs, because she couldn’t breathe. How was this happening? Was Hope not good enough for Josie? Had the sex sucked? What the actual hell was going on? 

“Josie” Hope said avoiding eye contact with her as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers. “I need to ask you something” 

“What’s up?” she said coming to sit back down on Hope’s bed as she finished the rest of her blood bag. 

“I’m having trouble putting together everything from last night” 

“Well yeah, you were stumbling all the way back to your room. I almost had to carry you” 

“Okay, so what happened after that?” Hope questioned her eyes squinted shut. She was too embarrassed to be asking this to Josie but she needed to know. 

“Wait” Josie paused for a second. “Do you not remember anything?” 

“No” Hope groaned. “That’s why I am asking” 

‘Oh dear God I can’t believe I just admitted that to her’ Hope thought to herself. ‘Josie is never going to come near me again’ 

“Oh okay” Josie said still cheery. “Just after midnight I saw M.G basically carrying you out of the woods. When I walked up to both of you, you mumbled my name so I offered to take you back to your dorm instead of M.G” 

‘Okay so far so good’ 

“When I got you back to the room I realized that you had kind of puked on yourself a little bit, so I undressed you but when I tried to put clean clothes back on you, you just weren’t having it” she said with a giggle. 

A huge lump in Hope’s throat and heart formed. Getting so wasted you thought you slept with the girl you like; fuck yeah. Finding out you got so wasted she had to take care of you and you in fact didn’t sleep together; fuck no. 

“Oh” Hope said after a moment of processing. “That makes sense. But why do I remember kissing something?” she said as she bit her lip in awkwardness. 

“Oh yeah right” Josie said “It’s a little bit embarrassing” she added with a small laugh. “When I was taking your puked stained shirt off you last night you were standing up and I was holding you to make sure you didn’t fall. Well you got a little wobbly and kind of fell into me and your lips connected with my neck” Josie pulled back the collar of her t-shirt to show the small purple and blue smudge over Josie’s collarbone. Hope had given her a hickey. 

“Oh my God” Hope said her hands coming up to cover her face that had turned bright red in embarrassment. “I am so sorry” 

“Don’t worry about” she said placing a hand on Hope’s thigh from on top of the sheets. “You were really drunk and I honestly didn’t mind. It was kind of hot” 

And suddenly Hope’s body was fiery and it took everything in her not to lean over and kiss Josie. “Looks like I’m not the only one that likes to bite” Hope said back with a little wink. Josie burst out laughing from her remark. 

“No, I guess you are not” she said when she could get the words out. 

“Thank you taking me back and for staying with me last night” Hope said as she picked at her nails avoiding Josie’s eye contact. 

“Of course, I don’t think you would have gotten back safe on your own. But do you mind if I ask something?” Hope nodded at her. “Why did you get so drunk in the first place? I didn’t picture you as a hard-core drinker” 

“I’m not” she said truthfully. ‘The reason I got blackout drunk was because I saw you flirting it up with Penelope Park’ is what Hope had wanted to say to Josie. But in reality, what actually came out was “M.G and I were just having a really good time and I just over did it” 

"It happens” Josie said. “I’m just glad you are safe” 

“I’m sure your sister was pretty mad at me for keeping you here last night huh?” 

“Oh, she’ll get over it. I texted her last night saying I was staying with you to make sure you didn’t die in your sleep from alcohol poisoning” Josie said getting up from the bed to toss Hope a fresh pair of shorts and shirt. Hope caught the clothes and ducked under the covers so she could have some privacy. 

“But like seriously” Hope said coming out from under them now dressed. “Your sister literally hates me, she wouldn’t think twice” 

“Nobody is going to touch those cute little hair’s on the top of your head, if I have anything to do about it” Josie said. She gathered her party clothes and shoes into a pile. “Well I gotta get going, I’ve got lots of homework to do before I have my date tonight” 

Damn, there was that word again. Date. 

“Good luck, I hope you have fun!” Hope said. 

“Thank you” 

Josie picked up her clothes before she headed to the door and opened it stepping into the hallway for the first time that day. She let the door close behind her and made sure she was far enough away from Hopes room before muttering:

“Are you fucking kidding me?” A witch who was passing by her at that exact second raised her eyebrows in question with a little bit of fear. Good thing she wasn’t on the receiving end. When she rounded the hallway, and could see her dorm room at the end of the hall she said again louder this time: 

“What the actual fuck?” Josie had just waved Penelope in front of Hope’s face; and what did she do exactly? Wish her good luck for her date??? What the hell was that about? Josie had totally been lying to Hope when she said that Penelope had asked her out at the party. It was Josie who had asked her out. She had been trying to get a reaction out of Hope in any way she could but nothing was working. 

Josie was falling harder and harder for Hope everyday but Hope was not interested in her the slightest. But Josie needed a distraction and when Penelope showed up at the party last night eyeing her over her drink at Josie’s tank top and jean skirt she couldn’t help herself. If Penelope was taking an interest in her, why not? She said yes to the date after all.

But all Josie wanted was Hope, and it was Hope that she thought about when she went to sleep, and when she woke up and basically whenever she wasn’t with her. When Josie had to undress Hope out of her vomit stained clothes it took everything in her not to kiss every inch of her bare skin that was exposed. And when Hope’s lip had connected with Josie’s neck she wanted to stay like that forever. But Josie would never have never taken advantage of Hope like that. And what was even worse was that even if they had hooked up Hope was too drunk to even remember any of it. 

As Josie entered her room she was more pissed than ever. How was Hope not getting that Josie liked her? Did she have to spell it out? 

“Hey” came her sister’s voice from her bed as she entered the room, snapping Josie out of her thoughts. 

“Hey” she mumbled. Tossing her dirty clothes into her hamper before flopping down onto her back on her bed. 

“What’s with the pissed looking face?” Lizzie said looking up from her phone to Josie. 

“Hope” she grumbled out. 

“Oh perfect you’re mad at her that is the greatest news I have heard all week!” she said dropping her phone and clasping her hands together in excitement. Josie rolled her eyes at her sister. 

“I’m just frustrated with her that’s all” Josie said turning her head to look at her sister. “So don’t get too excited” 

“That’s not as much fun” Lizzie said with a scowl. Josie laughed. 

“Buuuttttt” Lizzie said getting up from her bed to jump onto Josie’s next to her landing on her knees with excitement. “I heard from a witch, who heard from a vampire that you are going out with Penelope Park tonight!” 

Josie rolled her eyes, just thinking about it. She didn’t want to go on the date because she had no interest in Penelope, but now that she had just rubbed it in Hope’s face she had to go; she didn’t have another choice. 

“Yes, I am” Josie said. 

“Thank God, you need some action in your life!” 

“Lizzzziieeee” Josie moaned as shut her eyes in embarrassment. “Did you have to remind me?” 

“I’m just stating the facts. What are you gonna wear? Something sexy?” 

“I hadn’t even really thought about it” she said her eyebrows raised suddenly thinking of all the outfits she had in her closet. 

“Doesn’t matter” her sister said still excited. “What matters is you are going on a date, with a hot girl and it will make Hope jealous” 

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Josie’s head. Make Hope jealous. She got a devilish grin on her face thinking about what she would do to make Hope jealous, she had the perfect plan. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Monday Morning 

Hope made her way to her first class of the morning, already regretting the day. Her weekend had sucked no less. She spent most of Saturday hungover and then most of Sunday doing homework and studying. And on top of all of that she knew that Josie had had her date on Saturday night, and she had heard nothing about it. 

She re-adjusted her kilt as she weaved her way through other students. Feeling it sit in the wrong place. 

“Hey Hope” a voice called out, echoing down the hallway. She turned around quickly her soft hair flowing with her. 

“Hey M.G” she said when he caught up to her. “How’s it going?” 

“Good, good. How was your weekend? You didn’t look so great Friday night when Josie was taking you back to your dorm” he tried not to laugh but failed as they made their way to History class. 

Hope couldn’t help but laugh with him. “It was rough I’m not gonna lie” she said as she re-shifted her backpack on her shoulders “I felt like actual shit for most of Saturday” 

“I’m gonna take the blame for that one” M.G said “We did drink a lot, and you were trying to keep up with me, but vampire tolerance” he shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s not your fault, I was just having a really good time” 

“And trying to forget about Josie and Penelope” Hope scowled at him. “Don’t get mad at me” he said hands up and out in a defense mode “you admitted that to me when we were drinking” 

“Did I?” she asked with a confused and angry face. “Most of the night was a blur” 

As they passed more students in the hallway about to go into the classroom’s the chatter suddenly got louder and there was a lot more voices. 

“What is everyone talking about?” Hope questioned observing all the students who were gossiping into each other ears. “I didn’t think anything exciting happened over the weekend” 

M.G and Hope both arrived at their classroom and took a seat at their desk’s right beside each other. 

“I guess were just not in the loop” M.G muttered back at her as he pulled his notebook and pencil case out of his backpack and placed them in front of him. 

Hope closed her eyes, tuning out all of the voices and focusing on a main conversation. It was two girls in the back of the room whispering to each other. 

“I heard they went out Saturday night” one whispered. 

“Yeah and I heard she got really lucky” the other giggled. 

What were they taking about? 

“I guess Penelope got more than she bargained for” came the voice again. 

Penelope? As in Penelope and Josie’s date? Why was everyone talking about that? What was so special. 

“They’re talking about Penelope and Josie’s date” Hope whispered at M.G. They had only a few minutes left before class started. The room quickly becoming full with students. 

“Why?” M.G questioned. “What does their date have to do with anybody else? And why is it so exciting to everyone anyways?” 

Hope shrugged her shoulders to his comment. She was just as confused as he was. And then just as the bell rang the last student walked into the classroom. And it was none other than miss Penelope Park herself. 

She wore a black mini skirt with a white blouse and black blazer with the sleeves rolled up showing most of her forearm. 

“Oh my God” M.G mumbled as everyone turned to look at her. And it wasn’t the fact that she was considered ‘late’ to class, and it wasn’t because what she was wearing technically wasn’t in the dress code. What M.G and all the other students were staring at were fresh bite wounds that were very clearly visible on Penelope’s neck and right wrist. Almost as if the vampire that had bitten her had wanted for everyone to see the marks. And the only vampire that Penelope had hung out with this weekend was none other than Josie Saltzman herself. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Hope said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!!! Drop a comment and let me know what you thought :) also drop any idea's you would like to see and I can try and fit them in best I can! I love all of you and the support xoxo


	7. "This doesn't concern you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of comments seem to be declining every week... I hope you all are still enjoying this story :)

The fire Hope felt in her body could have destroyed the whole word had she actually chosen to use it. But instead she sat through her class biting the inside of her cheek, tongue, pinching herself; anything to keep her distracted from looking over at Penelope and her bite marks. Her whole body was filled with jealously, anger, irritation, envy you name it. Josie had pulled the last straw with Hope this time. First, she gets into fights, tries to bite classmates, rubs her date into Hope’s face and then proceeds to feed off said date? Hope was done. 

But she couldn’t help the fact that she wished she was in Penelope’s shoes. She didn’t seem bothered by the bite marks, even making an effort to flaunt them as if they were a designer bag or new shoes. She was proud of them. Which means she liked having Josie feed off her. That made Hope even more angry. Why couldn’t Josie be like that with her? She wanted to sleep around and feed Josie. Even though she would never admit it. Becoming a blood whore; the term the supernatural community used for people that willingly fed vampires was not what she had planned on becoming. But shit happens. She was willing to do whatever for Josie. But that was over now. If Josie wanted to play this game, two could play as well. The more Josie would rub Penelope in her face the more distant Hope would act, it was a perfect plan. And she planned to start immediately. 

After an hour of a headache induced class the second the bell rang Hope was out the door with her things. She didn’t need to look at Penelope any more or hear students talk about it. She quickly dodged other students in the hall almost running to her second class making fast time and arriving 10 minutes before it started. She was grateful that no one was around to see her. She braced her back against the wall, listening to the silence around her of an empty classroom. Her heart was beating fast, her breath was shallow and she had started sweating. For a second she thought she felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away knowing that if she allowed herself to cry she wouldn’t be able to stop. Why was she feeling like this? Hope usually wasn’t an angry or jealous type so all of these new emotions had her feeling like she was on a roller-coaster that wouldn’t stop. Hope pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and then opened her calendar. 

“Crap” she whispered looking at the date. In just four days it was the full moon, and while Hope didn’t have to change with the moon and she usually never did; she could feel the effects on her body. And with the Josie and Penelope drama her body felt like it was on over drive. She knew she was going to have to shift on the full moon. But for now, she was just going to focus on getting through the day without seeing Josie and Penelope, or otherwise she was going to lose it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Day 2 of avoiding Josie and Penelope was going well for Hope the following day. Classes were over and the only other time she would have to face them was possibly dinner. But Hope had been taking dinner to her room that last few nights so the odds of seeing them was slim to none. But what Hope didn’t expect was to walk into the library late that afternoon to get a book for a report she had to write and the first thing she saw when she walked in was the two of them.

Specifically, Penelope sitting on Josie’s lap on one of the couches in the reading area. Hope wanted to make a point of making a gaging sound knowing Josie could hear her, but she decided against it. She avoided both of their eyes as she made her way to the bookshelf section D to look for the Death in Different Cultures book for her assignment. She had her back turned to the happy couple but quickly turned on her werewolf hearing so she could eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“So what do you wanna do later?” Came Penelope’s voice soft and sweet. 

“I was thinking we would go back to your room and I could have dinner? It is getting close to that time” Josie suggested. Hope tried not to gag again thinking about Josie feeding on her. 

“I think I like that idea very much” Penelope’s voice turning into a purr of seduction. “And maybe after I could take off your clothes and we could…” 

Hope quickly snapped out of listening. She did not want to hear THAT amongst everything. She quickly found her book and rushed out of the library as fast as she could to avoid hearing any more of that puke induced conversation between the two people she hated most right now. 

Josie sighed, she had just watched Hope run out of library probably due to what she overheard from Penelope’s mouth; great. Hope was not reacting to Josie’s actions that way she had hoped. She thought that when she saw Penelope’s bite marks Hope would lose it and come storming to Josie, when in fact she did the opposite of that; she had been avoiding her. 

Now Josie was pissed, nothing was working. The more she thought about Hope the angrier she got and the angrier she got the hungrier she felt. 

“So I was wondering…” Penelope said brushing a stray piece of hair out of Josie’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “If we could….” 

“I’m hungry” Josie said cutting her off. “Can we go to your room?” She licked her lips looking at Penelope’s neck and could hear the blood pumping in Penelope’s veins. 

“Uh yeah” she said taken back but agreeing “How hungry are you?” 

“Starving” Josie said with a smirk. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was another day at the Salvatore boarding school, it was mid-week and tomorrow was the full moon. Hope was for once excited about it. She had plans to run most of the night as a wolf on the campus grounds in the forest. She hadn’t wolfed out in almost two months and she could really feel it getting to her. So far operation avoid Josie and Penelope was somewhat a success. Besides for the little over-hearing at the library incident yesterday she had managed to avoid both of them; her plan was going perfectly. 

Hope was on her way to the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack when someone from down the hall called out to her. 

“Mikaelson!” Hope turned around and it was none other than Lizzie. 

“Uh hey” Hope stumbled out as she bit her lip in awkwardness. “What’s going on?” 

“What is the deal with you and my sister?” Lizzie questioned folding her arms over her chest. 

Hope paused for a moment confused “nothing is happening” another pause “why do you ask?” 

“I mean” Lizzie said correcting herself “All Josie used to do was talk about you, and hang out with you and all of a sudden that stopped. Why?” 

Hope didn’t even have a straight answer for her. While her and Josie hadn’t gotten into a direct fight they were passive aggressively fighting with each other with Josie’s actions and with Hope ignoring her. “We just haven’t seen each other in a while” Hope said looking at the floor.

“Well I don’t know what’s going on with you guys but you need to fix it and start talking to each other” Lizzie was pushing for her and Josie to hang out again? Lizzie hated her, what changed? 

“Uhh” Hope said very confused. “I don’t really understand where this is coming from. Besides” she said looking up at Lizzie. “You hate me. Why do you want me and your sister to start hanging out again?” 

Lizzie scoffed “I mean I don’t hate you hate you but that beside the point” she said rolling her eyes. “When you and my sister were together she was a somewhat calm, not crazy heretic. Now that you aren’t together she’s becoming the exact opposite” 

Hope was even more confused. Besides for Penelope Hope didn’t notice a difference in Josie. But then again, she had been avoiding her for the past week.

“I don’t understand” Hope said. “What happened?” 

“My sister has been skipping class every day this week to hang out Penelope” Lizzie said with another eye roll as she brushed her blonde hair off her deep blue blouse with the Salvatore school logo. “And last night I came back to our room to find it trashed. It looked like Josie had a meltdown and tore the room apart” 

‘Oh no not again” thought Hope. 

“And to top it all off” Lizzie said her eyes narrowing with a pissed look on her face. “I just got back from my room to find her and Penelope naked on top of each other with Josie feeding off of her” Lizzie shivered at the thought and Hope could have gone her whole life without that image in her head. 

“Thanks for the image” she said to Lizzie with a scowl on her face. 

“Image?” Lizzie questioned. “I just had to witness it. In my own room” Hope did feel bad for that part. “Josie doesn’t act out, she doesn’t do things like this. And is only started when you and her stopped speaking to each other. I don’t know what happened but you need to fix it ASAP. Because if I witness what I just saw again I think I am going to lose it” and before Hope had a chance to say anything else Lizzie brushed past her and was already down the hall.

This was bad. Like bad bad. If Lizzie of all people was coming to Hope tell her Josie was acting crazy it meant that it was true. She had been really acting out since her and Hope started fighting. And even though Hope was supposed to be mad at her just hearing she had a breakdown again and tore her room apart broke just a little bit of Hope’s heart. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope was very thankful that it was the end of the week and that is was the full moon tonight. She had been given permission to run in the forest and she couldn’t wait until it was dark to do her thing. Daylight seemed to last forever, classes dragging on. Now that Hope wasn’t attached at the hip with Josie the days felt very long and very boring. She was almost sad. And while she could acknowledge Josie and her actions it would just give Josie what she wanted; attention. If giving her the cold shoulder was going to set her straight then Hope planned to last forever. Or so she thought. 

By 8pm it was dark enough outside and all the students knew it was a full moon and knew that after dark they were no longer allowed outside and had to stay inside the school. 

Hope made her way to the forest her running shoes crunching the leaves that were on the dirt ground. She made it far enough in that she couldn’t hear or see the school; it was the perfect spot. 

She looked up into the sky through the top of the tree’s leaves. The moon was about to hit its peak. If she transformed soon she could be back in her dorm before midnight and still get seven hours of sleep. Hope then bent down and untied her running shoes followed by slipping off her socks letting her feet rest in the cool damp earth, under crunchy leaves. She then pulled her t-shirt up and other her head and then slid her yoga pants down and placed everything in a neat pile beside an old oak tree. She would be able to track her own smell back to her clothes before she turned back. Hope was glad there were no other students around in the woods because having to explain what she was doing in a sports bra and a thong would be very embarrassing. She didn’t care that she would rip the two articles of clothing to shreds when she wolfed out, just as long as she had her pants, shirt and shoes she could get back to her dorm with minimal embarrassment. 

She crotched down her hands hitting the soil and letting her fingers dig in. She took a deep breath and finally let out at the built-up aggression, anger and sadness she had been feeling especially over the last week regarding Josie all out. And then she felt it. Her first bone break. It was her back leg and Hope screamed out when it happened. As much as turning into a wolf helped her with all of her emotions, turning into a wolf still hurt like hell. Then there was another break, this time her third rib. And then her collarbone, her ankle and then everything else. The loud sound of snapping echoing through the woods. Hope pushed past the pain, letting a few cries or screams out on specific bones. Her pelvic was the worst. And then the last bone broke and she could feel all the hair protrude out of her body and then she was on all fours. Her vision was immaculate in the dark, spotting a rabbit and a squirrel almost a hundred feet away. The strong scent of soil, maple trees and rain filled her noise and then she was off like lightening running at full speed and forgetting all of the Josie drama for the first time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Almost four hours later Hope still as wolf trotted back to the tree that she left her clothes at. It wasn’t hard to pick up the scent. She took a few slow breaths and could feel herself shift back into a human until she was naked on the forest floor. She got up, wiping the dirt and pieces of leaves and twigs off her body. She needed a hot shower. Hope pulled her phone out of her shoe and clicked the home button. Quarter to midnight. If she hurried she could get in a quick shower and then go to bed. Shifting always took a lot out of her and she was grateful that tomorrow was Friday, so she had the weekend to relax. She picked up her shirt sliding it over her body and then pulled her pants on. She slid her feet into her running shoes before she started heading back towards campus. The school was mostly dark, expect for a few outside lights. She made quick work heading back, ready for the comfort that her bed and sleep would bring her. 

Hope reached the school a few moments later, the door that opened into the kitchen being the first one she reached. Hope opened the door making sure to shut it quietly behind her. It was a lot warmer in the school which just made her more tired and more excited for bed than anything else. Hope suddenly heard what she thought was grunt coming from the kitchen island a few feet over. She reached her arm to the wall and flicked on the lights, illuminating the whole kitchen. And what was the grunt you ask? It was Penelope sitting on top of the island, while Josie stood in between her legs feeding off her neck. 

“Oh God” was the only words Hope managed to get out of her mouth when she saw the two. Josie pulled back from Penelope’s neck and hair, her lips stained red from the blood and her eyes dark and black and almost evil with the smirk Josie gave her.  
“Jealous?” Penelope asked acknowledging her, as she flipped her hair off her shoulders giving Hope a good look at the bite. 

“You wish blood whore” Hope spat out at her. 

This angered Penelope. She jumped off the counter her heels clicking as they made contact with the wood floors. “You are just jealous wolf. That I have what you want” 

“What you want?” Hope scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You are just some sad pathetic little witch who has become a walking blood bag to a crazy, unpredictable heretic” Hope somewhat regretted what she said once the words came out but it was too late. Penelope was nothing but a witch and wouldn’t be a problem, but Josie was a vampire and a witch. A somewhat deadly combo when you pissed her off. And boy was she pissed off. 

“Excuse me” Josie said stepping closer to Hope. “Feel like repeating that again to my face this time?” Her eyes were still red, the dark veins under her eyes still there. Hope had gotten herself into this situation but didn’t know how to get herself out. She should have just gone to her room like she had planned in the first place.

But she couldn’t back down, not to Josie that is. “You heard me” she said this time more aggressive. “A crazy, unpredictable heretic” 

Josie might have lunged for Hope if Penelope hadn’t been standing there. 

“I’m going to go back to my room” Penelope said eyeing the two that were having a death glaring contest at each other. “I’ll see you later” she said with a wink to Josie who smirked back at her in response. 

Hope rolled her eyes at the two of them.

“What’s your problem?” Josie asked when Penelope was far enough down the hall. 

“You” Hope said pointing a finger at her. “You are my problem” 

“Me?” scoffed Josie. She tried to act shocked but she knew exactly what for. All of the week’s anger had been leading up to this moment and both girl was ready to explode. 

“Why do you feel the need to rub Penelope in my face huh?” Hope questioned. “And feeding off of her? Are you serious?” 

“I don’t see what the problem is here” 

“She’s partially human, which means the blood loss affects her and she doesn’t heal from the bites immediately. So, everyone can see them” 

“Again, I don’t see what the problem is” Josie said back. 

Hope scoffed as she licked her lips and rolled her eyes “of course you wouldn’t see that as a problem. You want everyone to know you are feeding off of her” 

‘She’s mine” Josie said raising her eyebrows at Hope as she shifted her weight standing up to match the height of the girl. “And I mark things that are mine” 

“Classic vampire move. Becoming very possessive of your toys” 

“I don’t even see why this is a problem” Josie said. “Because this doesn’t concern you” 

Hope bit her lip. Josie was right about that one, but she was too far down the rabbit hole now to back down. She had to stand her ground. 

“I turned you” Hope said back to her. “Which means this does concern me” 

“She’s my girlfriend and I can do what I want with her!” Josie said almost yelling at Hope now. “And you are not my girlfriend so I suggest you back right off” Josie took another step forward, her chest almost touching Hope’s. She could feel her breath; her chest moving in and out with every anger breath she took. 

“I know I’m not your girlfriend” Hope spat back at her. “You have made that perfectly clear” 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“You know what the hell it means” Hope said throwing her arms in the air. “Ever since the party and since I woke up in bed with you all you have done is rub Penelope in my face and I am sick of it”

Josie paused.

“I was trying to help you get the hang of this vampire thing, but if you want to self-destruct and get caught feeding off her then be my guest” Hope tried to push past her but Josie grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. 

Hope turned around to face Josie. She was done. She couldn’t fight with her anymore. If Josie had no interest in keeping her around in her life then Hope was going to back out of it; for good. The girls made strong eye contact for a few seconds, Josie’s eyes slowly shifting back to normal. Now she looked less scary. But just as Hope tried to pull away again Josie pushed her into the kitchen wall and smashed her lips onto Hope’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happeneennndddddd!!!! I know a LOT of you have been dying for this so here you go ;) I had lot of fun writing this chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen and what you would like to happen. I'm open to any ideas. Things are about to get complicated for Hope and Josie ;). Remember to review!! xoxo


	8. How did we end up here?

But just as Hope tried to pull away again Josie pushed her into the kitchen wall and smashed her lips onto Hope’s. 

Hope had wanted to fight it, she really did. She was pissed with Josie. Her actions, her attitude, the way she had been treating Hope for the last week. But Josie had just pushed Hope up against the wall and was kissing her fiercely; and Hope had been waiting forever for this to happen. 

So even know she knew Josie had become an ass and she was supposed to be avoiding her, even know she knew that Josie was dating Penelope, and even though Hope knew it was way past curfew and she should have gone to bed 20 minutes ago Hope gave into her deepest desire; 

She kissed Josie back. 

She wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist pulling the small girl into her more as Josie slid her hands through Hope’s hair. Josie’s lip’s felt like silk but she tasted like blood. The remains of Penelope still on Josie’s lip. If Hope kissed her more, maybe she could kiss all the taste away? And that is exactly what she tried to do. She slipped her tongue into Josie’s as she gripped her waist harder. Hope finally having enough courage to spin them around and press Josie up against the wall. This excited her only breaking the kiss for a few seconds to smirk at Hope before she devoured her lips again. Hope was suddenly getting very hot and bothered, she had never felt this away before. 

Her insides were tingling and her legs felt numb and when Josie’s cold hands slipped up her shirt to rest on her hot skin she shivered. Josie’s hands traveled up father finally reaching Hope’s chest and both Josie and Hope were very taken back when Josie went to rest her hand over what she thought was Hope’s bra but instead got a full boob. 

Hope made a little squeak and pulled back, huffing out of breath. 

“I see you are already ready” Josie giggled as she slumped more into the wall. 

“I turned with the full moon” Hope said a bit taken back as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. “That’s why I have no bra underneath” she felt a reason to justify why. 

“That’s what you were doing outside” Josie said looking like she had a breakthrough moment. “I wondered why” 

And then there was silence. The only thing coming from both of the girls was huffed out breaths in sexual frustration. Hope was only a foot away from Josie and she could see the tiny beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead and the side of her face, Hope had just as much as an effect on Josie as Josie did with Hope.

This was Hope’s one and only leap of chance at fate and in the moment, she decided to take it. 

“Do you wanna go back to my room?” she asked softly. Her eyes were glistening under the kitchen light, her t-shirt crumpled around the waistline. 

“Yes” Josie said without hesitation. She reached for Hope’s hand lacing her fingers in with hers as she guided them to Hope’s room. The walk to the room was silent. Everyone was asleep and thankfully the girls could see through the dark. 

Moments later they reached Hope’s room and she quickly unlocked it, Josie tailing in behind her. Hope slowly closed the door making sure to not make too much noise and wake the other students. It was well past 1 am by now and all thoughts of going to bed were completely abandoned by Hope. 

As soon as the door was shut Josie was on her again, wrapping her arms around Hope’s neck and kissing her deeply in the dark. Hope wasted no time cupping Josie’s butt through her jeans with her hands as she guided her to the bed. 

As the back of Josie’s knee’s hit the firm mattress, Josie quickly without hesitation flipped them again and pushed Hope onto the mattress Hope landing on her back as Josie climbed onto her lap and straddled her. Josie bent down and kissed Hope’s neck pinning her arms in place. Hope let out a slight moan as Josie sucked and kissed all around her neck. She pulled back and hovered her mouth over Hope’s ear. 

“I like to be on top” she said as an almost giggle. 

Hope was not going to complain in this situation. She reached for the hem of Josie’s blouse and gripped it in between her fingers as she tugged upwards letting Josie slid out of it. It may have been dark in the room but Hope could see Josie’s perfectly plump boobs in a light pink bra. 

“Hmm” Hope said as she sat up wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist before kissing the top of her cleavage in her bra. 

“Like what you see?” Josie sighed as Hope started kissing up her chest and up her neck. Focusing on a pressure point right behind her collar bone with lots of kisses before she sucked hard on the skin. She wanted to leave a mark. Because right here and right now Josie was with Hope, and Hope wanted everyone to know. 

“I looovvveeeee what I see” she almost purred out. Hope didn’t know where her common sense was or who this bold person she had become, but she was talking advantage of it right here and right now before she lost of all of guts and will power to this girl. 

“And I love the sounds you make even more” she said as she continued to kiss Josie’s neck. Her right hand reached behind Josie and found her bra clasp and with one quick snap it was unhooked and falling off of Josie. Josie took this as a response as she quickly pulled Hope’s shirt off her body, the discarded piece of clothing now somewhere on the floor. This left both girls naked from the waist up and Hope pressed closer to Josie if that was even possible as she kissed her more just to feel the bare skin against each other.

It was the best feeling in the world. 

And no sooner was Josie reaching for the waistband of Hope’s yoga pants pulling them down while Hope unhooked the button of Josie’s jeans and tugged them down her waist and ass leaving both the girls naked. 

And that right there was the first time Hope and Josie slept together. Not knowing the consequences of their actions that would soon follow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Hope woke up about five hours later to a beeping alarm clock she was exhausted. She had gone to bed way later than she had hoped too and her and Josie sent most of the night doing uhhh…. things. She sat up hitting the snooze button silencing the clock. Josie groaned as she rolled over snuggling into the blanket more. 

“Please tell me it isn’t already morning” she whispered out to Hope her eyes still closed. 

“I wish it wasn’t” Hope said looking out the window at the rising sun in the sky. “But it’s almost seven, we have class in an hour” 

“Don’t make me go” Josie pleaded. 

Hope giggled “I really wish we didn’t have too but people will notice if were both missing” 

“Who cares” she said reaching out to pull Hope towards her to kiss her. But Hope pulled back sitting up against the back board of the bedframe. Josie fully opened her eye’s now wide awake as she eyed Hope. Something was wrong. 

“Did I do something?” Josie questioned. “If I pushed you too far or made you do something…” 

“No, no” Hope said resting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. “It’s not you” 

“Than what’s wrong. You didn’t seem to have a problem with us last night” 

Just at the mention of last night all the memories in Hope’s mind came flooding back to her. Her bedroom, Josie pushing her against the kitchen wall and kissing her, Penelope kissing Josie. Penelope. That dreaded name. And then there was the guilt again. 

“It’s not about us in particular” Hope said sighing as she ran a hand through her messy hair. “I made you cheat last night on your girlfriend. I’m a horrible person” 

Josie sat up in the bed, keeping the sheets covered around her chest; as if Hope hadn’t seen everything already. 

“You are not a horrible person” she said placing her hand on Hope’s thigh. “Penelope doesn’t mean anything to me I can promise you that” 

“She’s still your girlfriend though” 

Josie scoffed at her comment. “Oh please, I only gave her the girlfriend title because she wouldn’t stop bothering me about it. Penelope was just a distraction” she licked her lips wetting them. “You can trust me” 

Hope squeezed the bridge of her nose in stress. This was not the time to be having this conversation. “I feel like an awful person” 

“Please don’t” she said shifting closer so their legs were touching. “I promise you it was just about the sex and blood. Nothing else” 

Did Hope to believe her? Josie sounded sincere but she couldn’t be 100% sure. The look on Hope’s face must have given Josie her answer. 

“You weren’t about the sex” she said trying to help justify Hope. “I know you think that but this” she said pointing a finger between the two of them “This wasn’t about just sex” 

“Then what it is?” Hope questioned. There was a long pause between the two of them. 

“I…I” Josie tried to get out. She was nervous as hell. “I have feelings for you Hope” she sighed out not looking her in the eye. “I have for a long time now, I feel horrible and sick when I’m not around you and when I tried to flirt with you and you didn’t seem to pick up on it” she added with a little laugh. “I took it as a sign you weren’t interested. That is why I started hanging out with Penelope. I tired rubbing her in your face to get a rise out of you, and well” she said raising her hands out in front of her. “We all know how that ended up” 

A giant smile spread across Hope’s face “I had no idea you had feelings about me” she said softly. “I thought I was the one that felt like that”

Josie’s head snapped up, making eye contact with Hope and her hands fiddled around in the covers until they reached hers. She slides her hand into hers the two fitting perfectly as if they were made for each other. 

“You have feelings for me?” she questioned with the biggest smile on her face.  
“Do you think I would have slept with you if I hadn’t?” Hope said with a giggle. “I think it’s kind of obvious here. I have had feelings for you for forever Josie Saltzman and the day you approached me asking for my blood just amplified how I feel with all the time we have been spending together. I feel nauseous, and I’m filled with anxiety when we aren’t together. I want to protect you and keep you safe with all of my heart” 

The room was silent, the rising sun now shining through the bedroom windows. If Hope and Josie didn’t have class they would have stayed in bed all day worshipping each other’s bodies. But with less than 45 minutes to go before classes started both the girls knew they would soon have to leave the comfort of Hope’s room and face the outside world. 

Josie sat up on her knee’s in the bed, and then slowly inched forward towards Hope. She reached her climbing onto her as she kept the bed sheets wrapped around her body. She bent down slowly for Hope’s lips. The pair just slightly brushing against each other. It was warm, sweet and short. Something Hope was not happy about as Josie pulled back she had a slight pout on her face.

“What’s with the face? Josie asked settling more into her lap as she brushed a piece of stray hair away from Hope’s face tucking the curl under her ear. 

“I really wished we didn’t had to face everyone today” Hope sighed running her fingers over Josie’s collarbone. “I’m not ready to hear people gossip” 

“Nobody is going to find out” Josie said re-assuring her. “Nobody saw is, don’t freak out over nothing” 

“Okay” Hope said with a smile. These two were really going to be late for class. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

‘Don’t freak out over nothing’ Josie had said ‘Nobody is going to find out’ she had said. 

Wrong. 

What Hope and Josie did not know was that last night a witch who had gotten up in the middle of the night had seen Hope and Josie making out in the kitchen, and of course everyone had known (due to Penelope flaunting it everywhere) that her and Josie had been ‘seeing’ each together. Or more like feeding off each other; but that was beside the point. 

What mattered now was that everyone had assumed Josie and Penelope were together; so, when that witch caught Hope and Josie in the kitchen that night the rumors started spreading fast. Hope hadn’t even made it to breakfast before she heard the first whisper comes from a bunch of juniors. 

“Apparently a girl caught them making out in the kitchen after hours last night” Someone giggled. “Now I am ready for a showdown between Penelope and Hope” 

Hope cringed hearing these words and quickly turned off her werewolf hearing not wanting to know the rest. How could she be so stupid and careless? She should have just gone back to her dorm last night. And even though Josie admitted her feelings to Hope it didn’t change the fact that the whole school now thought Hope Mikaelson was a girlfriend stealing whore, and Penelope Park was for sure coming for her head. 

Hope dodged her friend group for most of the day. She didn’t want to face Lizzie knowing she had hooked up with her sister, while M.G would try and be nice about it Hope knew he thought the exact same of her, and she even avoided Josie herself. She couldn’t even look her in the eye right now. Because if she did all she would see is the euphoric night they had together and then the thoughts of her cheating would come crawling back into her mind. No matter how hard she tried to shove them down and forget about them.

It was five minutes before final period would start. Hope stood at her locker swapping out her vampire history book for her level 3 biology course. She took a quick look in the mirror that hung in her locker. She patted down some stray hairs that were flying away, wiped a tiny trace amount of eyeliner that had ended up under her eyes and then placed a fresh coat of vanilla chapstick over her unusually dry lips. Hope popped the cap of the chapstick back into place, looked down to make sure her uniform still looked put together and when she looked back up into the mirror Penelope Park was standing behind her. 

“Oh God” Hope said with a little jump when she noticed the dark-haired girl standing behind her making eye contact with her through the mirror. 

“I would say I didn’t mean to scare you, but I would be lying” Penelope said as she adjusted her side bag on her shoulder and adjusted her weight from one foot to another. Probably to help with the height of the heels this girl walked in. 

Hope shut her locker door, slinging her backpack off the floor and onto her shoulder just as the final bell for class rang. 

“Sorry got to get to class” she tried to say as she pushed past Penelope but she wouldn’t let Hope get through. 

“Not so fast” she said putting a hand up and stopping her. “I heard about your little hook up last night in the kitchen” She started with. 

Hope silently cursed under her breath. This was not good. 

“I…”

“Save it” Penelope said cutting her off. “It doesn’t matter what you say, nothing will make this better” 

“I’m sorry” Hope said sincerely. 

Penelope laughed, throwing her head back. “That’s a good one” she said pretending to wipe a fake tear from her right eye. 

“I’m being serious” Hope tried to say as she pressed her back against the lockers and Penelope took another step towards her. 

“Even if I believed you, it still wouldn’t change anything. You are a girlfriend stealing dog” 

I mean she could have been called worse? 

“Besides, you might be happy now but it won’t be long before she breaks your heart and goes over to the next best thing” She added. “Then she will toss you aside like you never meant anything to her and she will just find herself another blood toy. Because that is exactly what you are. A toy. A piece of worthless junk” she snapped at her. 

Hope tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, but she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. 

“You two made the biggest mistake ever getting together” she said taking another step closer. “You have no idea what turning her into a vampire has done have you?” she questioned. Hope remained silent which answered her question for her. 

“If you had bothered to read up on the curse of the Gemini twins then you would understand that you just royally screwed not only yourself but Josie” 

“Wait” Hope tried to get out in between the tears. “What is it?” 

“Like I’m going to tell you that” she said with another laugh, finding all of this funny. “I want to watch you two idiots figure it out yourself, and then try and figure out what to do about it. All on your own. You guys wanted to screw each other?” She asked leaning forward into Hope’s face. “Then congratulations because you just screwed yourself. Have fun” 

And with that Penelope pulled back from Hope’s face and started walking back down the hall, and as soon as she was out of sight Hope burst into tears. 

What was she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Love you guys. Thanks for being so patient with me while I update xoxo


	9. Through sickness and health

The last two weeks for Hope had been rough, not only had Penelope gotten right up to her face and had told her she was worthless and that Josie was going to leave her, she didn’t do her homework and therefore was not prepared when there was a surprise pop quiz the next day in class and then to top it all off Hope had gotten the flu. The nasty, gut wrenching, vomit inducing, all food makes you sick flu. So that is where she was five days later after contracting it, under the covers, wishing her life didn’t suck so much right now.

A soft knock awoke her out of a drifting sleep, she groaned trying to sit up in the bed as she brushed her five day unwashed hair out of her face. “Common in” she croaked out.

The door opened revealing Josie with a shopping bag in one hand and a mug of something hot in the other.

“Hi” she said stepping in before using her magic to shut the door behind her. She walked over to Hope’s bed setting the mug down on her bedside table before leaning in and giving Hope a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t” Hope wined as she wiggled her body back down in the bed. “You are going to get sick too”

“I am a vampire” she said with an eye roll as she dropped the bag onto the end of Hope’s bed before sitting down beside her. “I can’t get sick”

“This virus is nasty enough that you might”

“You still look cute though” Josie said eyeing her.

Hope made a face as she pulled the covers higher to try and hide herself. “You are just saying that because I am your girlfriend. You have too”

“Okay maybe partially” she said as she leaned in. “But I am also saying it because I want too” then her pecked Hope on the lips so fast Hope didn’t even have time to register what had happened.

“Noooo” she moaned out again.

“I’m just gonna keep kissing you because I can’t get sick so deal with it” Josie said. She kicked off her school shoes before pulling the covers back so she could climb in next to Hope.

After the whole Penelope ordeal two weeks ago Hope had skipped fourth period and hid in her room crying. When Josie found her later, Hope spoke nothing of it. She didn’t want to anger Josie in fear she would go after Penelope, but she also didn’t say anything because deep down; she thought maybe Penelope was telling the truth.

But even two weeks later Josie had been treating Hope like sunshine. She picked her up in the morning, they had breakfast together and then attended classes together. After classes they would do homework, have dinner and then hang out for the rest of the night. It was basically the same when they were friends just without having sex. But the sex was a definite bonus in this relationship and Josie just couldn’t seem to keep her hands off of Hope whenever they were alone, not that Hope was complaining.

But since this nasty virus had struck her she didn’t want Josie even near her, let alone touching of kissing her germ-infested body. But that didn’t stop Josie. She had been over every day this week after class with new things for her to enjoy while she was bed ridden.

“I brought you some soup” she said gesturing to the mug. “I would have brought you like a grilled cheese or something else with it but I assumed you would just puke it all back up”

“Thank you” Hope said her dry lips sticking together.

“I also brought you some magazines” she said pulling the shopping bag towards her as she started pulling items out of it. “And I brought you a different type of flu med, hopefully this one will work” she added with an eye roll “and I got you more lemon and apple cinnamon tea since I noticed both your boxes were out”

“That is very sweet and kind of you” Hope replied. She had never really seen this side of Josie before. Since she turned a little over a month ago she had seen Josie a mess, she had seen her be a bitch, and she had seen her truly act on her vampire side. But Josie had been doing very well these past two weeks. Ever since Josie and she had become official, things had been good; really good.

So it was obvious that she was finally starting to adjust to her transition. And this “new” nice Josie was how she really was as just a person with feelings. She could really see her co-dependency side.

“So what have I been missing in class recently?” Hope said as she snugged into Josie’s side and closed her eyes. This sickness had knocked her right to the ground. She was sleeping most of the day’s away and when she wasn’t sleeping she was either watching tv or on her phone or puking. This had been the routine for the last week.

“Not much” Josie said as she pondered the last week and it’s events. “Jamie and Jake got caught hooking up in the chemistry lab on one of the benches by the professor after hours”

If Hope had any energy at all she would have been shocked. “Really?” was all she managed to mumble out her eyes still closed. “What’s the damages?”

“There both grounded for a month and were removed from the chemistry class so they have to take it again next semester with a new teacher”

“Ouch”

“Yeah, it’s been the talk of the school all week”

“How is your sister?” Hope questioned. She was falling asleep as the seconds ticked by. With Josie snuggled up beside her and hearing her heart beat it was very calming to her body and mind. She wished she could stay like this all the time.

“She’s fine” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I haven’t seen her much this week. Apparently, a new boy has caught her attention” Josie eye rolled by Hope was half asleep she didn’t even notice.

“Oh yeah?” she managed to comment.

“Which is fine by me. The better she is occupied by someone else the less she sticks her nose into our relationship. But things with us have been good, and they kinda feel like they are back to normal since before I turned into a vampire”

Josie turned her head and looked down at Hope who was now softly snoring into her chest. She giggled a little before she pulled the blanket more around them and leaned more into the pillow before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day when Josie awoke for class, her head was foggy, her nose was stuffed and her throat felt sore and itchy.

“What the hell?” she mumbled as she sat in bed wiping snot out of her nose.

“What’s wrong?” Came her sisters voice as she came out the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth still in her pj’s.

“I feel like crap” Josie said brushing the hair out of her eyes. “Which doesn’t make sense because I am a vampire and I can’t get sick”

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders in confusion before going back to the bathroom to spit out her toothpaste. “Have you been feeding?” she called from the bathroom.

“Yes, I had a blood bag last night after leaving Hope’s room”

“Maybe it was a crappy blood bag?” she said coming back out as she brushed her hair. “It could have been bad blood or something”

“Yeah maybe”

“Once you get some food and new blood into you I’m sure you will feel fine”

“You’re right” Josie said agreeing with her.

But she was wrong.

During breakfast Josie had had a blood bag and a waffle with some fruit and coffee. But it was only a matter of time during her first period class that she started to feel worse. She was sweating and felt like she couldn’t concentrate. Why was she feeling so crappy? She managed to get through second period but left feeling like she hadn’t retained any information at all. Right before lunch was when Josie first puked.

She had been at her locker changing out her books ready to go for lunch when her stomach made some weird noises and then was hurting. Josie barley made it to the bathroom in time before she tossed up all of her breakfast.

“Shit” she mumbled as she wiped her mouth and tried to get the foul taste out of it. Her Dad had excused her from classes the rest of the day after she had told him she had gotten sick. And then she spent the rest of the day in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days had gone by. Both Hope and Josie were still sick. After a full night of puking up her guts Josie was rudely awoken by her sister not even an hour after she had finally fell asleep.

“What do you want?” Josie moaned out from under the covers as her sister stood over her bed in her full uniform ready for class.

“Get up” Lizzie demanded as she pulled the covers back exposing Josie to the outside world.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because you are going to Hope’s room” Lizzie said crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can’t kick me out of my own room” Josie said opening her eyes to look at her sister.

“I can when you kept me up all last night with your puking when I have a major defensive magic test today and I don’t want to get sick myself. Besides talked to Dad about it yesterday and he agreed. If you are Hope have the same virus it’s better to just confine both of you to the same room until you are feeling better”

Josie could not believe her own sister was kicking her out of her own room, and that her Dad had agreed to it! But Lizzie did have a point. If her and Hope had the same illness they could be in the same place to avoid passing it on to someone else. So Josie even in her worst state sat up out of bed, trying to keep the vomit down as she stood up. She collected her blanket and her phone in her arms and then followed her sister out of the dorm room. It was almost breakfast which meant most students were running around in the halls getting ready for the day classes. She followed closely behind Lizzie avoiding all the other students eye contact, not wanting them to see how deadly she looked.

And boy did she look deadly. Her skin was as white as a ghost and was also clammy, her eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep along with dark circles under her eyes. She did not look well, and did not look like a usual vampire.

Lizzie didn’t even knock on Hope’s door before throwing it open and ushering Josie inside. Hope awoke startled at the twins now standing in her room.

“Uh morning?” she said sitting up in bed.

“Josie is staying with you until she gets over whatever deadly illness you gave her. Dad already approved it. Bye” she sad before closing the door.

“Hey” Josie said as she made her way to Hope’s bed. Hope shifted over making room for Josie as she climbed in spreading the blanket over her body.

“I didn’t realize you were so sick. You just said you weren’t feeling well” Hope said snuggling into Josie. Now the two of them could be sick together.

“It came on really fast, I don’t know what happened” Josie mumbled. “I don’t even know how I got sick in the first place. I am a vampire, this shouldn’t happen”

Josie was right. Vampires were immortal, somewhat dead creatures. They couldn’t get sick.

“I honestly have no clue” Hope replied. “Maybe it’s because you are still a witch?”

“I mean it’s possible but still not realistic” Josie said feeling herself falling back asleep. “Anyways I am sure it’s just some random thing and I should be fine in the next day or so”

“Exactly” Hope said agreeing with her. “Your vampire genes will kick in and kick this virus to the curb”

Oh were the both of them so very wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both the girls were still deathly sick another 2 days later. This made Hope sick for two weeks and Josie for one. And neither one of them were showing signs of getting better. They kept puking, they slept most of the day, and just yesterday Hope broke a fever of 102 and not even 24 hours later Josie broke one as well. This virus just kept building and feeding off of each other.

This was not good.

“Hi honey” came a voice that broke both Josie and Hope out of their afternoon sleep. They blinked clearing their vision and saw both Lizzie and Alaric at the foot of the bed.

“Uh hi Dad” Josie said very confused as she sat up Hope following her lead and doing the same thing. “What are you doing here?”

“Were worried about you” Lizzie said cutting in. “Well both of you” she said with an eye roll at Hope.

“Gee thanks” Hope said.

“You two have been sick forever with no signs of getting better. I think something else is going on here” Alaric said.

Both Hope and Josie were confused, their faces scrunched. “How is that even possible?” Hope questioned “Were just sick”

“But Josie is a vampire she shouldn’t have contracted this virus in the first place” Lizzie said. “You getting sick makes sense but even then your body should have kicked this virus by now. And because you haven’t shown signs of even getting better that’s why we think another factor is at play here”

“What other factor could it be though?” Josie questioned as if anyone had the answer. And then it hit Hope. Words that Penelope had spoken to her over a few weeks ago.

_You have no idea what turning her into a vampire has done have you?_

_If you had bothered to read up on the curse of the Gemini twins then you would understand that you just royally screwed not only yourself but Josie_

What had Penelope been talking about when she said this? What was she referencing too? As much as Hope had no intention on telling anyone; especially Josie what Penelope had said to her given the circumstances she figured she would have to spill now.

“Uh” she said awkwardly twiddling her thumbs in her lap as she looked down. The thought of telling everyone made her want to puke again. “I might have an idea about this”

“Okay” Alaric said now interested in what Hope had to say. “What is it?”

“Somebody said something to me a few weeks ago” she started with; very vague. “And uhh they made a reference about how turning Josie” she said motioning to her “Would be somewhat of an issue” She didn’t feel like telling any of them the truth, but without doing that they would have no idea what they were dealing with.

“Okay, well I need more details than that” Alaric said somewhat impatient.

Hope bit her lip. She was afraid that if she told them everyone would be made at her. But at the same time Hope had been puking her brains out for over two weeks and she was sick and tired of being sick and tired. If telling them what Penelope told her would fix her and Josie than she had no other option.

“Okay” she sighed out ready. “A few weeks ago, Penelope came to me” Josie turned and looked at her shocked. Probably wondering why Hope hadn’t brought it up before. “And she made a few comments about Josie and I”

More confusion on Alaric’s and Lizzie’s faces. “She said that I had no idea what turning Josie into a vampire had done and how if I read up on the curse of the Gemini twins that I would have understood turning Josie would become a problem for not only her” she paused taking another deep breath “but also myself. She said I was royally screwed”

Josie looked furious for someone that was still so sick, and had she not been sick Hope has guessed she would have killed Penelope right on the spot.

“So she didn’t say anything regarding how she knows any of this at all?” Alaric questioned.

“No” Hope said. “When I asked her she said it would be funny to watch us find out on our own”

“Okay I am going to kill her” Josie said trying to get out of bed. Yep, there it is.

“No no please don’t” Hope begged as she grabbed Josie’s arm to prevent her from moving anymore. “Please don’t say anything”

“She might not but I will” Lizzie said interrupting. “I’m gonna pay the little witch a visit and make her tell me how she knows this” and before anyone would stop her Lizzie was already out the door. Alaric sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me Penelope came and talked to you?” Josie said now turning to Hope. “I didn’t want you to get mad or upset I can handle myself”

“I know that” Josie said reaching for Hope’s hand. “But if she goes after you she is going after us as a couple. I don’t want you to feel threated by her or live in fear around her”

“I don’t” Hope said reassuring her; even though it wasn’t entirely true. “I just don’t want her to be in the middle of our relationship, or have any kind of effect on us you know?” Josie nodded.

“Can you please just be honest with me next time if she talks to you. I will try my best to not get mad”

Hope nodded and Josie pulled her in for a long hug. After a few moments Hope pulled back her face turning green. “I think I’m gonna puke again”

Twenty minutes later Lizzie strolled back into Hope’s room with a book in her hand.

“Well?” Josie asked.

“I always hated that girl” Lizzie started with “It was a real fight but I got her to fess up about what she was referencing too”

“And?”

Lizzie threw the book at Hope who caught it in both hands. She looked at the cover, it was a pretty old book.

“It’s a spell book, passed down in Penelope’s family. Read page 114” Lizzie said sitting down at Hope’s desk crossing her legs over one another.

Hope flipped open the book looking for page 114. Josie was observing over her shoulder. When she reached the page the lettering at the top in bold read

**The Gemini Curse**

Basically, the first whole page was explaining the whole meaning of the curse and the twins. Hope flipped the page catching a subtitle that peaked her interest.

**The do’s and don’ts of fighting the curse**

Hope skimmed through the paragraph until she caught the word vampire.

“Here is something” she said. “According to history the only way out for the twins of the Gemini Curse is for one of them to become a vampire; but beware. Turning a Gemini twin into a vampire will come with serious consequences”

Alaric froze in his spot and Josie took a big gulp, probably trying to hold vomit down.  
“Any Gemini twin that transitions into a vampire will immediately become sire-bonded to said vampire that has turned them”

The room all of a sudden became silent, even though no one had been speaking before. Hope felt like she could feel Josie’s heartbeat in her own body, beating faster and stronger the more scared and anxious she got. Alaric said nothing so Hope continued reading.

“If said vampire and Gemini twin develop a relationship after the transition than the couple will develop a bond, feeling anxious and sick whenever the other one is not around”

Is that why Hope felt anxiety and felt like her body was made of cement when Josie wasn’t around her before? Did Josie ever feel the same way about Hope?

“In addition,” Hope said flipping the next page of the book “Once the vampire and Gemini twin become intimate for the first time the bond will be finalized and complete. Ensuring that whatever happens to one happens to the other” she said almost as a question.

“What the hell does that mean?” she asked to the others. None of them could answer her question.

“What happens to one happens to the other” Josie mumbled out staring into space. But then it looked like a light went off in her head and suddenly all thoughts of puking were gone. She looked over at Hope’s desk where Lizzie was sitting noticing a safety pin.

“Lizzie” Josie said. “Pass me that safety pin”

Lizzie turned to the desk picking up the safety pin before standing up and walking it over to her sister.

When she handed the pin to her Josie unhooked it exposing the needle end. She brought it down to her finger and gently pricked it.

“Ow” Hope said. Lizzie and Alaric watched as a tiny drop of blood formed on both of the girls fingers at the exact same time and just as fast as the prick had appeared it also disappeared leaving no trace of blood behind.

“Your actually bonded” Lizzie said shocked. “Whatever happens to one happens to the other. That’s why Josie is sick. Hope got sick and through the bond the virus passed to Josie even though she is a vampire”

Everything was starting to make sense now. The anxiety, the sickness, always feeling better when Josie was nearby. They had created and sealed what was at first a sire-bond into an actually full body bond.

Nobody moved or said anything. Alaric looked like he was in a state of shock, Lizzie kept her mouth shut and Josie was staring of into space.

“So what the hell are we gonna do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I hope you liked it! Drop a comment and let me know!! I always look forward to your feedback


	10. Evil is knocking at the front door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!! The weekend was crazy busy but I hope you all enjoy this chapter

“So what the hell are we gonna do now?” Hope asked. 

“I have no idea” mumbled Josie. She felt like she couldn’t even process the fact that her and Hope were bounded together. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder with the two of them. 

“I meant about this sickness” Hope said looking at her. “I shouldn’t have gotten sick in the first place and if I’m not getting better it means that something is defiantly wrong here” 

Lizzie stood up from her spot at Hope’s desk and walked over to the two girls in bed. “Hold on” she said as she placed a hand over Hope’s chest and closed her eyes. Josie, Alaric and Hope were all confused but didn’t say anything letting Lizzie do her thing. Her eyes were closed, her face scrunched in concentration. 

“Magic” she said taking her hand off Hope’s chest. Hope raised an eyebrow. “The sickness is magic. Someone cast this on you, that’s why you can’t get better” 

“Magic?” she questioned. “But who would cast…” but before she even got the rest of the sentence out she knew what her answer would be. “Penelope” she said with a sigh. “Penelope cast this spell on me knowing that Josie and I are linked so she would get sick too. She’s doing it to get back at both of us because Josie left her for me” 

“Well it makes perfect sense” Josie said speaking. “She hates both of us and what better way than to place a god awful sick spell knowing both parties would be affected” 

“So how do we get rid of it?” Alaric said from the foot of the bed. 

“I can syphon it out” Lizzie said. “It has a magic signature so it will be easy” 

“Let’s get on with it” Josie said not impatient and irritated. “I don’t want to be sick any longer” 

Hope nodded her head agreeing with Josie she was more than over this crap. She had been over it days ago. Lizzie replaced her hand over Hope’s chest and when Hope looked down she could see the faint yellow glow from her chest into Lizzie’s hand. It only took a minute before she pulled her hand back. 

“Done” she said. “I absorbed all the sick magic. You should start to feel better very soon” 

And as a matter of fact, within a few seconds after those words left Lizzie’s mouth Hope could feel better. She wasn’t sure if it was a placebo affect or not but she didn’t feel the urge to hurl her guts up anymore, she wasn’t sweating anymore and she felt like she was starting to regain her magic back. 

“Lizzie thank you” Hope said. “I’m really glad you helped us today” 

“Well I mean since you are now magically connected to my sister I figured it was the least I can do” she said as she folded her arms over her chest observing both the girls. Hope turned to look at Josie noticing the colour returning to her face and looking like she had life again in her. The syphon had definitely worked. 

“Hopefully you two should be out of bed in a few hours and feeling normal again” she laughed. “Well as normal as a bonded tribrid and heretic can be” more laugher. 

“Lizzie” Alaric said with a stern voice. “That is not funny” 

“Oh common” she said turning to look at him with a smile on her face. “It’s a little funny” 

“Do the girls look like they are laughing?” he asked. 

“No cause they are the bonded ones” she said. Still no laugher. “Damn tough crowd” she added. “Looks like I got the humor in this family” she looked around at the three of them receiving death looks from her sister, anger from her farther and an eye roll from Hope. “And like that’s my que to leave” she said taking the opportunity to head for the door. 

“I’m going to go back to my room if you need me” she said stepping into the hallway “but try not to need me” and then the door was shut leaving just Alaric with the two girls. 

“I don’t exactly know what to say” Alaric said awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. “And I am not sure what to do about this whole bond thing” 

“Dad” Josie said cutting him off. “I am positive Hope and I do not want to talk to you right now about how we are magically bonded and I just starting to feel better so can we do this tomorrow” 

“Yes of course” he said heading for the door. “If either of you need anything, please let me know” and then he was gone leaving the girls alone once again. 

“Holy fuck” was the first words out of Josie’s mouth a few seconds later shocking Hope that she turned to look at her. “What the hell have we done” came next. 

“I had no idea that having sex was going to bind us!” Hope said her mouth open in shock. “We were just pissed with each other and tensions were high in the room and then it just happened” 

The both sighed. If anyone had heard their conversation they would have assumed one of them was pregnant but this was way worse, way way worse. 

“I know I know” Josie repeated herself her head in her hands. “We’ve really screwed up, haven’t we?” she asked even knowing what the answer was going to be. 

“What if we can’t fix it?” Josie asked again. “What if this is permeant?” 

“No spell is ever permeant, there is always a loophole” Hope said. “If we can’t find a way to break it than we find a way to manage it” 

“Manage it” Josie said nodding her head. “Right” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Josie was good at managing a lot of things; homework was a good example. Class events was another. Her sister was her best project to manage when she was losing it. But this; this she could not handle. She had thought that maybe Penelope’s spell book had been a little joke and that it was fake. But Josie dug deeper the following week into any grimoire she could get her hands on and found out that it was true. And so far, no loophole or way to break it. Things with Hope and been weird since they found out this information. They spoke but only really regarding school work and if either one of them had found a way around this mess. 

Josie started spending more time with her sister which Lizzie was very grateful for. And Hope spent most of her time in the library reading up on anything that involved the curse of the Gemini Twins. While she found out some really weird stuff about the coven and twins, like all twins have been fraternal not identical, that the odds of having same sex fraternal Gemini Twins is only 5% and that the Gemini Twins merge dates back almost 500 years. But none of it explained that when a twin transitions into a vampire she becomes bonded to said vampire and that they could complete the bond by hooking up; or anyway on how to deal with it. 

It was day 5 in the library for Hope once again. She had just finished reading a whole book on cursed objects hoping it would mention something about the twins; spoiler alert; it didn’t. She sighed, dropping her head on top of the book with a groan. She was never going to find a cure for this was she? It seemed impossible. But if Hope didn’t figure something out fast before she knew Josie was going to lose it. Josie had been throwing herself at extracurricular’s all week including the dance that was happening next Friday and then spending the rest of her night reading grimoires. But she too found nothing. The girls were really stumped this time. 

“Hope?” a questioning voice startled her. She sat up quickly. 

“M.G hey” she said brushing her hair out of her face. “I didn’t see you coming” 

“You didn’t seem to hear me either” he laughed sitting across from her at the table pushing all the books out of the way. 

“Getting in some light reading?” he joked. 

“I wish” Hope sighed pulling a book off of a stacked pile beside her and opening up the cover to the first page. “I’m trying to read up on the Gemini Twins” 

“Josie and Lizzie? Why?” 

“Let’s just say that new information has made itself present” she thought about her next wording “And we are trying to find a way to manage it” 

MG looked very confused. “I mean I can’t help you if I don’t know what I’m looking for” 

Hope sighed again. “Just start reading and if you come across anything that mentions Gemini Twin’s turning into a vampire, or the coven itself just pass the book to me okay?” 

“Okay” he said taking a book off the pile and opening it up. “I can do that” 

Hope was very grateful for MG’s vampire speed reading. He brushed through four books in the time it took Hope to finish two. Around 8pm that Friday night after she finally finished the last book from the pile she wanted to scream. They had gone through six books and still no answer. This seemed impossible. 

“Thanks for trying to help MG” Hope said re-stacking the books on top of one another so she could put them back on the shelves. “I really appreciate it, and you” 

“No problem” he said with a big smile. “I’m sorry you didn’t find what you were looking for though, seems pretty serious” 

“Witches love placing curses with no documentation on how to fix them” Hope mumbled with an eye roll. “And besides you didn’t have to help me, it’s Friday night” 

“I honestly have nothing better to do” MG said with a straight face. “And you are my friend, I help out my friends” Hope really couldn’t say or do much but smile at him. He really was one of the good ones. 

“I might not be a friend, but I think I can help you out” the voice broke the silence in the library. Hope and MG turning to look at the entrance doors as Penelope walked in. 

“Oh God” Hope muttered turning around to eye roll and then turned back to look at the girl. “What do you want Penelope?” 

“To help” she shrugged her shoulders. 

“That can’t be possible” Hope said folding her arms over her chest. “Helping, means it require you to be nice. You aren’t nice” 

“That’s not true” she said walking up the four stairs to meet them eye to eye on the raised level. “I gave Lizzie my spell book which explains the bond you and Josie created. That was nice” 

“Wait, bond?” MG questioned looking between both girls. 

“Yes, but only after you cast that sickness spell knowing the effects it would cause to both of us”

“Sickness spell?” MG questioned again, still being ignored by both of the ladies. 

“It was punishment” Penelope said sternly. “You deserved it” 

“I most certainly did not” Hope said back. “You are just mad that Josie chose me and not you” 

“I don’t really think she chose you, more like had an obligation due to the sire bond” 

“Sire bond?” Came MG’s voice again. 

Hope threw her hands up in defensive mode. “That is not something her or I had control over. If we had known that would have been the outcome I would never have sold her my blood” 

“You sold your blood?” MG said to Hope still getting ignored. 

“Do you want my help or not?” Penelope asked. “Because I will easily leave here and not tell you what I know” 

“What do you know?” 

Penelope without even muttering a spell put her hand up in the hair and suddenly a book from across the library came flying in the air and landed in her hand. She brought it down and handed the book to Hope. 

“Chapter 9. It’s all in there” she said flipping her hair off her shoulders. 

“How do I know to trust you?” Hope asked. 

Penelope laughed at her “You don’t. Which is what would make this fun if I was lying to you” suddenly she lost the bitchy attitude before continuing “But I’m not. You just have to trust me” and then she turned around without another word and seconds later she was out the library doors. 

“Okay…”MG said very confused looking at Hope. “What the hell was that girl talking about?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope had managed to avoid most of the details to MG while giving him a little bit of an overview on what had happened with Josie. When she turned her they got bonded, magical link, blah blah blah. 

He was somewhat okay with the information he got from Hope but still left feeling confused. Hope had wanted to read the book in her room alone, if Penelope was telling the truth and her answers were in this book she had no idea what she was about to be told. So after Hope managed to ditch MG she headed back to her room. 

Once inside her dorm she quickly changed out of her uniform from the day and put on a pair of leggings and an oversize t-shirt. From her room, she could see the huge bonfire outside in the woods were most of the students were out partying, but this was much more serious. 

Hope flopped on her bed, pulling the book into her lap. She flipped through the pages until she reached the title for chapter 9. Hope scanned the pages her eyes trying to pick up words like bond, Gemini, Twins, Coven, Merge any of the above but for several pages nothing popped out at her. She was almost at the end of the chapter and was beginning to think Penelope had lied to her and was playing tricks with her again. This wasn’t a joke and it frustrated Hope that Penelope thought it was. She would feel differently if she was in a different position. 

She reached the last page of the chapter, and was tempted to just skip the page believing that she had been fooled and there was nothing in this book that could help it. Her eyes were exhausted from reading books all afternoon so when she scanned the page and the sentence ‘Blood bonded’ jumped out at her. She blinked re-focusing her vision to ensure she had read that right. She did. 

Hope immediately started back at the paragraph and read it though, even reading it twice to make sure what she was reading was true. And it was. All of it. It was a solution! Thank heavens; but it was a solution Hope had never thought about it in whole life. And just reading about it sent shivers down her spine and brought tears to her eyes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hope had spent twenty minutes crying she finally got up picking up the book with her and headed out of her room and down the stairs. Her socks kept her fairly quiet on the floor and she was grateful not wanting for anyone to hear her; though most people were out at the party. Josie included 

Hope hadn’t gone to Dr. Saltzman’s office on her own since she had first turned Josie almost three months ago now? Had it been that long? The timeline was starting to get more blurred the more days that had gone by. She had been sick for two weeks and couldn’t even remember the day it was when she first got back to class. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last few months after Josie’s transition spiked her heart rate, almost hearing it in her ears. Her breathing picked up and her eyes watered. Hope was having what some people called a minor panic attack, and she had every right too given what the book had said. But what if the book was wrong? What if Hope went through with it and it didn’t work? What if they were still bonded?

Just thinking about that sped her heart rate up even more, and as she turned the corner heading to the office she tried to steady her breathing and blink the tears out of her eyes. She didn’t want Alaric seeing her a mess. 

She arrived at the wooden doors. Bringing her fist up and knocking twice softy. 

“Common in” The voice came through the door. 

Hope grasped the handle and turned and pushed forward, the old door creaking as she stepped inside. 

“Hope” Dr. Saltzman’s voice said as he looked up from his laptop. “What’s going on?” 

Hope slowly sat down in the armchair in front of his desk and without saying a word handed the book to him. 

“What’s this?” he said grasping the book looking at it confused. 

“It’s a grimoire” Hope said her eyes avoiding his. “Penelope gave it to me” she paused. “And it contains the answer to our bonding problem” 

Alaric’s eyes lit up at this statement “really?” he questioned opening the book to a random page. “What does it say?” 

“Basically, when I turned Josie she became bonded to my blood. My blood as a werewolf and a witch” 

“Okay” he said, “I don’t get what that means” 

“What it means is that if a normal vampire had turned Josie she would have been bonded to the vampire blood, expect there is no way to change vampire blood” 

“So you have to change your blood?” More confusion “How does one do that?” 

“In order to break the bond my blood has to change. And the only way to change my blood is to trigger my full vampire side” 

She took in a long deep breath and blinked a tear out of her eyes. “In order to break the bond, I have to die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! I always appreciate your feedback :)


	11. That wasn't the answer I was expecting

“You have to what?” Alaric asked stunned. His eyes were wider and his mouth could have hit the floor if his jaw unhinged like that. “There has to be another way out of this” he said standing up from his desk. “You dying is not our only option” 

“It is” she sighed as she leaned into the chair more ready for the fight that was about to take place. “Josie and I have been searching for a week to find any type of answer. This is the only one” 

“Well it’s only been a week” he said trying to rationalize the situation as he started pacing from one end of his desk to the other. “We just need more time” 

“I know” she mumbled. “But dying seems to be the only option” 

“Then how does you dying not affect Josie?” he questioned. “Whatever happens to one happens to the other remember? That stuck out in the book” 

“Basically, when I die, Josie will become unconscious but she won’t die herself. When my vampire blood transitions me to a full vampire making me a tribrid that’s when the bond will break” She sighed again. “Me turning into a vampire will fully break the bond” 

“How do you expect Josie to react to this information?” Alaric questioned crossing his arms over his chest stressed. “She will never go for it” 

“I’m hoping that will be the answer” she said. Alaric raised his eyebrows in question. “I don’t want to go through with it” 

He almost looked stunned. “You.. you don’t?” 

“No” she said firmly. “I have seen what being a vampire has done to someone. My uncle Kol and Elijah, my Dad. The blood controlled them at some point or another and they killed people. Lots of people. I don’t want to fall down the same path” 

“Then what are we going to do? About the bond between you two?” 

“I’m going to tell Josie and then we have to manage it. We can’t let ourselves get hurt because it will reflect back on the other person” 

“Okay” he said agreeing. “And then what?” 

“For now we keep looking. This can’t possibly be the only answer to our problem. Witches tend to have more than one loophole lying around. We just have to find it” 

“Let me call Caroline” Alaric suggested pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “I’ll see if she ever came across anything regarding this when she was looking for an answer to the merge” 

“Okay” Hope mumbled as she stood up adjusting the waistline of her pants. “Let me know if you find anything” and then she dragged her butt out of his office just as she heard Alaric speaking into his phone. The dorm was pretty quiet from the party and Hope was happy for the silence. Even though she didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts. Tomorrow’s conversation with Josie was going to be really interesting. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope slept really well that Friday night, considering everything that had been on her mind. She softly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sunshine that Saturday morning on her face. Her mind was clear of everything merge, Gemini twin and bond related for approximately 30 seconds before her brain registered she was awake and all the thoughts started flooding back into her mind. She shut her eyes again hoping it would block everything out; but unfortunately, it did not. She rolled over her eyes still closed feeling the comfort of the mattress squeak underneath her body and then she could feel a presence. Hope stunned; her eyes opening quickly when they were met with soft brown ones. Josie. 

“Oh my god you scared me” Hope said taking a minute to get her breathing back to normal. 

“Sorry” Josie mumbled as her arm reached up to brush a piece of Hope’s hair behind her ear. “Hi” 

“Hi” Hope replied back. The two just starring at her each other. Until it really hit Hope that Josie was in her bed under the covers. “How.. how did you get in here?” 

“I unlocked your door with a spell last night and crawled in, I was expecting you to wake up but you didn’t” she giggled. “So I just climbed in and went to sleep” 

“Well I am glad you did” Hope said inching closer so she could snuggle into Josie pulling the covers more around them for warmth. “You’ve been avoiding me all week” 

Josie was silent for a moment. “Yeah I know” she confessed. “I’m sorry. After learning we were bonded I just kind of freaked out and didn’t know what to do. So, I distanced myself from you. It wasn’t the right thing to do and I really am sorry” 

“I get it” Hope said sympathizing with her. “I freaked out too” 

“But you didn’t distant yourself from your girlfriend” Josie added. Hope couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. 

“Well no I didn’t. But your reaction is justified. I would have done the same thing” 

Josie wrapped her arm over Hope’s waist pulling her in closer. “I just needed time to process that is all. But I am okay now knowing about the bond. We are going to figure this out” she smiled at Hope. “Together. My Dad told me he called Mom last night to see if she knew anything” 

“And?” Hope asked hopeful. 

“Nothing yet. But I am sure something will come up” 

Hope bit her lip. Was now the time to bring this up? Josie was just talking to after a week of silence. And right now, snuggled under the covers on this sunny Saturday morning with her was not how she pictured bringing the topic up. But she knew she had too. Even if it did ruin this perfect moment. 

“Hey so” she started avoiding Josie’s eyes. “I have something to tell you” 

“What about it?” 

“This bond thing” she bit her lip. “I might have found one answer to it” 

Josie’s eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open slightly shocked. She quickly sat out of bed the covers going with her and exposing Hope to the cold air. Hope sat up beside her noticing out the window that the first snowfall had hit Mystic Falls. There was a white dusting over all the tree’s and school ground for as far as the eyes could see out of her bedroom window. No wonder it was cold in here. The school probably hadn’t turned on the heat yet. 

“Are you serious?” she said reaching for Hope’s hand and grasping it with her own. 

“Yeah” Hope mumbled “but you aren’t going to like it” 

“Why is that?” Josie questioned. 

“Because” Hope said avoiding Josie’s eyes. “When I turned you, you became bonded to my blood. My blood is werewolf and witch. In order to break the bond, you would have to break the hold you have on my blood which would result in my blood having to ‘change form’” she said with air quotes. “Which is turn means I would have to become a vampire for my blood to turn. I have to die and trigger my full vampire side letting myself become a full tribrid” 

Josie’s face was blank, and then it went white. Her pupils dilated and Hope could hear her heart rate and breathing pace pick up. Josie looked like she was about to have a panic attack. “Hey hey it’s okay” Hope said moving closer to Josie as she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her into her body. “Everything is going to be fine” 

“Ho… how… can it..it be fine” Josie said her words starting to stutter as tears formed in her eyes “if you have to.. to die” 

“That is the only option that I have been able to find” Hope said brushing Josie’s hair out of her face so it didn’t stick to the tears the rolled down them. “Well you aren’t going through with it” Josie said sternly looking Hope right in the eyes. “I won’t let you” 

“Okay” Hope said softy to her. 

Josie looked confused her eyebrows raiding in question. “Okay?” she repeated back. “I was expecting more of a fight about this” 

“Well it’s not going to be a fight” Hope said. “Because I don’t want to go through with it” 

“You don’t?” she questioned. “I would have assumed you were going to fight me about doing it” 

Hope laughed. “Your Dad said the same thing” 

“Wait you already told my Dad!” she said sitting up more as she wiped a tear off her face. “When?” 

“Last night” Hope admitted. “I told your Dad to get his opinion. He was the one that told me he was going to call your Mom” Josie was taken back and a little hurt. 

“Why didn’t you come to me first? I’m your girlfriend and the one you are bonded to” 

“I know I know” Hope said rubbing her arm in comfort. “But I didn’t want to scare you or upset you. I had to tell your Dad first. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before him” Josie nodded her head accepting the apology. 

“But back to this thing” she said. “You aren’t going to fight me about this because you don’t want to go through with it?” 

“No” she said shaking her head. “Becoming a vampire was never a part of my plan. And I am sorry if you want to break the bond but..” 

“I don’t care about that” Josie said stopping Hope. “I care about you and I want what you want. I could care less about this bond and how to break it right now. We will find another way. But I would never force you to trigger your full tribrid side in order to break this psychic connection we have” 

“Really?” Hope questioned. 

“Of course. Besides, having the bond is kind of fun” she giggled adjusting herself more so she could sit in Hope’s lap. “Because I can feel your energy” 

“My what?” 

“Your energy. Can you not feel mine?” Josie asked Hope. Hope shook her head. “It must be one- sided then” 

“How exactly did you figure this out?” 

“Right before I got sick I knew something was off” she said. “I could feel like there was always a presence with me, like for comfort. Sometimes it was strong and sometimes it was weak but I could always feel it. When I got sick and spent the week with you in bed the connection was at its full strength. That’s when I realized it was kind of like a link. When Lizzie got the book from Penelope it just confirmed everything I already thought” 

“Wow” Hope said shocked taking a minute to process. “I wonder why I can’t feel that with you” 

“Maybe because you turned me?” she said shrugging her shoulders in confusion. “I really don’t know but it feels nice to know I can always feel you wherever you are” 

“Well” Hope said leaning in and placing a light kiss on Josie’s lip. “I am glad you find comfort in being able to feel my aura? I really don’t know the right term for this” 

“Well I don’t care what we call it” she said kissing Hope back, this time with more force and passion than the previous one. “I like it” 

“I like you” Hope mumbled between the kisses. Josie re-adjusted herself her legs on either side of Hope now straddling her before she pushed her down onto her back Hope’s spine hitting a soft pillow underneath her as Josie continued to kiss her. 

“So” Hope said between a kiss. “what” another kiss “do” kiss “you” a few more kisses “want to do today?” 

“Stay in bed and make out” Josie said. She was somewhat joking but was also somewhat serious.

“That can be arranged” Hope giggled in her face as she kissed her again this time wrapping her arms around Josie’s lower waist and butt and pulling her as close to her body as she possibly could. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Lizzie” MG called out from down the hall. Lizzie turned around just as M.G stood in front of her. 

“Hey” she said back pushing her blonde hair off her shoulder. “What’s up” 

“You and I need to talk” he said firmly. Lizzie looked at him in confusion. 

‘Why is he so serious?’ she thought to herself. “Okay?” is said a second later with her eyebrows raised. 

“So can you explain to me why I stood between Hope and Penelope on last night fighting about Josie, a sire bond and sickness spell?” He crossed his arms over his chest looking directly in her eyes. 

“Uhh” Lizzie groaned. Why the hell was M.G there for a fight between Hope and Penelope? “I’m sorry you had to witness that but I can’t tell you” Lizzie said trying to push past him and walk away but he blocked her. 

“Listen” he said “Hope is my friend, Josie is my friend, Penelope is my friend and you are my friend. As the only guy member of this group I deserve to know” he demanded trying to act tough but Lizzie could see right through him. 

“Not good enough” she said. 

“Okay” his hand out stopping her from moving again. “Because I care about every single one of you, and there seems to be an issue between you and your sister, Hope and Penelope. And I am very concerned about what has been happening with Josie and Hope since she turned. Is that better?” 

“Okay fine” Lizzie said with an eye roll breaking under the pressure. “When Hope turned Josie into a vampire a sire bond was created, after when they got” she paused making a face “physical...... it created a full bond so Josie can feel Hope and whatever happens to Josie happens to Hope and vice versa. That’s when Penelope cast a sick spell on Hope knowing it would transfer to Josie as punishment for Josie choosing Hope over Penelope” 

“Wow” was all M.G had managed to get out. “That’s crazy” 

“My life is like a never-ending teen drama” she said with an eye roll. “Any more questions?” 

“One more” he said. “How are you doing” 

She paused. Really thinking about things. The first month of Josie being a vampire was very hard, but she had to give it to Hope. Since her and Josie started dating Josie was much more herself which took major stress of Lizzie. Since then things had become really good and she had a good set routine for school. Grades were decently good and her magic was strong. Things were really good. 

“I’m really good” she replied back smiling at. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Josie and Hope spent the rest of the day in bed watching movies and making out. At dinner time Hope left to box some food from the dining hall, coming back in less than 10 minutes. 

“That smells good” Josie said sitting up in the bed. “What was for dinner?” 

“Pasta and salad” she said sitting down on the bed and opening each container. One contained a cheese and rose sauce and the other contained Greek salad. Hope pulled a packet of forks from her sweatpants pocket and handed one to Josie. 

“I really enjoyed our day together” Josie said taking a bite of pasta. 

“Me too” Hope replied going for the salad first. “We are going to find a way out of this. I promise” 

Josie smiled at her licking pasta sauce off the corner of her lip. “I really believe that. But even if we don’t just remember that I would never blame you for this bond” 

“I really believe that too” Hope said. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the sound was the two of them chewing. 

“Hope” Josie said swallowing anther bite. “Can I ask you something?” 

Hope nodded in reply. 

“What do you wanna do after this? Like after high school” 

“I would love to go to college” she said. “I don’t know what I would take but I would love to go. I’m not sure if I would stay in the area or go back to New Orleans. Get my own apartment, start a life for myself” 

“That sounds very nice” 

“And what about you?” 

“I would love to be doing anything you are doing. If that means college, if that means sleeping in a crappy one bedroom apartment because it is all we can afford. I don’t care, as long as I am beside you”  
“Really?” Hope said shocked at her answer. 

“Yes really” Josie said. Hope sat up on her knees to lean over the food and kiss Josie. 

“I like talking about our future together” she said after the kiss as she sat back down crossing her legs. “Makes me feel human” 

“Well I mean you technically kind of still are human” Josie said.

“I guess that is true” she said pondering her thought momentarily. “If you could choose would you have ever been human? Like human human? No powers no nothing” 

“No” Josie said. “Because if I was I would have never gone to this school and I would have never met you” 

“That is the corniest thing I have ever heard before” Hope said laughing. 

“But it’s true” Josie said. “My magic and my curse brought me to you Hope. And I wouldn’t have it any other way” 

Her heart was pounding and fluttering and while she had been holding back on her words, all the sweet things that Josie was saying to her was making melt inside. 

“I love you” Hope blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands, her wide eyes an indication that she had not meant to say that. 

“What?” Josie said with a little smirk mixed with a smile. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson did you just say you loved me?” 

“Nope” she said shaking her head trying to deny it. “I did not say that” 

“Oh really?” Josie said questioning her as she inched closer to her on the bed, moving the now empty food containers out of the way. “You really don’t want to repeat what you just said” 

Hope nodded at her. “I’m good” 

“Okay” she said reaching her as she positioned herself on top of Hope’s lap, a leg on either side of her waist. 

“Well I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) remember to leave a review!! xoxo


	12. Can I have this dance?

You know the saying school is school? Well that was how Hope and Josie could describe how their week went that following Saturday. Classes had been easy, no more sick spells (thank God) and they managed to keep the information of their bond to their ‘group’. Aka Penelope, Lizzie, MG and Alaric; so so far so good. 

When Hope woke up Saturday morning in her bed she was upset to find Josie not there with her. The two had slept together that night and Hope was hoping for a nice wakeup next her girlfriend. Only to find the other side cold by the time she woke up. She sighed running a hand through her hair. She slung her legs over the bed standing up and yawning. She peaked out the window looking to see what today’s weather would bring. 

After the first snowfall, last week the area had remained cold enough for the snow to stay. So, there was just a frosting of white powder all over the school grounds. It was late November, and not much of a surprise that snow had come but Hope wasn’t really a fan of the cold. She sighed turning to look at the clock on her bedside table. It was just past 9am if she hurried she could still catch the breakfast bar. She quickly threw her hair into a messy bun and changed out of her pj’s into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve back shirt before heading out of her dorm room. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After breakfast Hope headed into the student hall hoping to find Josie and boy did she ever. She found Josie with a clipboard in her hand a pen in the other directing students who were carrying boxes, lights, you name it. 

“So this is why you snuck out early” Hope said coming up behind her making Josie jump. She turned around a big smile on her face as she leaned in kissing Hope. 

“Sorry” she said with a little pout after she pulled away. “Dance duties calls. We only have several hours until the decade dance” 

Hope groaned. “Don’t remind me” she said with an added eye roll. 

“As the girlfriend of the head of the dance committee you are not allowed to moan and groan missy” she said pointing her finger with the pen at her. 

“Say that word again” Hope said smirking at her. 

“Girlfriend” Josie repeated knowing that was what she was referring too. 

“I really like the sound of that” Hope mumbled trying to go in for another kiss but Josie stopped her. “No time for kisses. So you are either here to help or you are causing a distraction and need to leave” 

“Oh I am most defiantly causing a distraction” Hope giggled trying to kiss Josie again as she ducked away. 

“I have work to doooo” Josie said a little whine. 

“Okay okay fine” Hope grumbled jokingly. “I will leave you to boss around all of these students. “But as my girlfriend and head of the dance I am assuming you already picked what I am wearing?” she asked hoping she didn’t have to do it herself. 

“Oh please” Josie said with an eye roll. “Your dress is already hanging in your closet I put it there this morning” 

“And this is why I love you” Hope said going in for another kiss this time Josie accepting it. But only after a second she pulled away again. 

“Okay okay go, I actually have work to do” she laughed. “I will swing by your dorm room after dinner so we can get ready for the dance together” 

“Okay” Hope said with a smile before watching Josie trot off to tell other people how to hang decorations right, man she really did love that girl. 

“Hope” Lizzie said interrupting her thoughts as she came up from behind her. 

“Lizzie” she replied back not even looking at her. 

“What are the odds that you and my sister aren’t going to the dance together?” 

“Impossible” 

“Damn” she said making a face as she turned to look at her. “A girl can dream though right”

“Will you ever be okay with me dating your sister?” 

“Nope” she said shaking her head “I was hoping you two were going to get tired of each other and leave but it looks like you guys are more in the love every day. Ew” she said with a foul face “I don’t really understand the attraction towards you but it’s fine. I’m learning to cope” 

Hope rolled her eyes with a smile, she knew Lizzie was somewhat kidding. “So are you going to the dance?” she asked changing the subject. 

“As if you even have to ask” she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Josie and I picked our dresses out weeks ago. And I already know how I’m doing my hair and makeup” 

“You have a hot date?”  
“I actually do” she said with a smug look on her face. Hope raised her eyebrows in question. “Its MG” she said with a small smile. “He asked and I said yes” 

“Good for you. I think you are going to have a good time. MG is a really good guy” 

“Yeah yeah stop trying to focus on my life when we need to be focusing on yours” Lizzie said crossing her arms over her chest. “Have you found anything out about your little” she paused looking around to make sure other people were listening. “Problem?” 

“No we have not found out anything about our little… problem” she said lying through her teeth. She didn’t tell Lizzie because the less people that knew the less of a chance it would become gossip. Penelope somehow still hadn’t spilled about it. 

“Well after this weekend and this dance we need to hit the books again. I hate knowing you are connected to my sister” another ugly face. 

“Yeah well I don’t particularly enjoy it either” Hope said rolling her eyes. “On Monday, we can hit the library and try and read more about it” 

“Perfect” Lizzie said “Now I’m going to check in with Josie and see if she needs any help” she said slowly backing away. “I will see you at the dance” 

“See you at the dance” she said back watching Lizzie disappear into the mess of kids helping with the party. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope hung out in her room for most of the afternoon and just after 6pm Josie came and grabbed her as they headed for dinner. The devoured smoked salmon with grilled veggies and mash potato’s. The potatoes were both Hope and Josie’s favourite. After finishing the food, clearing the dishes into the bucket for the kitchen staff they headed off to Josie’s room to get ready. Hope quickly stopped by her room grabbing the black garment bag from her closet before making her was to the twin’s room. 

When she arrived, Josie was just starting to plug in her curling iron with her dress laying out on her bed. Lizzie was across the room sitting at her vanity applying eyeshadow to her left eye. Hope could spot the grey and sliver shadow on her lids as she walked and closed the door behind her. 

“Why is she here?” Lizzie said not even turning around to look at her sister. 

“Cause she’s my girlfriend” Josie said before picking a pillow up off of her bed and throwing it at her sister who dodged it. 

“Missed me” Lizzie said back. Josie rolled her eyes with a smile as Hope giggled. Lizzie would never really be okay with her dating her sister but she was slowly coming around to it. 

“So what are you doing for hair and makeup?” Josie said to Hope. 

“I’m not sure” she said laying her dress bag down on the bed next to Josie’s. “I’m not even sure what I’m wearing” she laughed. 

“You didn’t open the bag yet?” Josie questioned as she walked over to Hope. 

“No, I was waiting for the surprise” she said “besides you know I’m not good with all that girly stuff. I was mostly going to rely on your help” 

Josie giggled at her girlfriend with a big smile “Don’t worry I am going to help you” 

“Could you two be any more gross of a couple?” came Lizzie’s voice from the desk. Hope stuck her tongue out at her which Lizzie didn’t even see causing another giggle from Josie. 

Hope ignored Lizzie going back to her dress bag and sliding the zipper down and revealing the dress. It was a short dress with a halter style top, the top half was black sequence and then it faded out into grey and into white by the time the dress would hit Hope’s knees. The entire thing was sparkly and screamed jazz. This dress was the perfect representation of the 1920’s. 

“It’s gorgeous” Hope said her breath taken away. “I totally forgot the dance was the 20’s too” 

“I really hope you like it” Josie said. 

“It’s so beautiful” Hope said pulling Josie into her chest to kiss her, followed by a hug. “You did an amazing job picking it out” 

“I helped too” Lizzie said turning around to look at them, her makeup now finished. 

“I thought you didn’t like me?” Hope questioned pulling back from Josie. 

“I don’t” Lizzie said with confidence as she crossed her arms over her chest “But the dress was really pretty and it kinda did suit you” she made a face trying to act tough. 

“Aww” Hope said walking over trying to hug her. 

“Nope” Lizzie said putting her hand out to stop her. “I may have helped Josie pick a dress for you, and I may tolerate you enough to have a civil conversation but I don’t approve of you dating my sister and I never will” 

Hope shook her head with a laugh. Her and Lizzies relationship was a interesting piece of work to say the least. 

“Okay okay enough of the girl gab let’s get you into your dress” Josie said excited clasping her hands together. 

Exactly 45 minutes later all three of the girls, finalized their makeup, sprayed one last mist of hairspray into their hair and zipped up their dresses. 

Josie had a baby pink dress with fastened crystals around the bottom so when she moved they moved with her. At the top of the dress it was lined with white lace that was also the straps of the dress. Josie also had a pink headpiece that clipped on with white lace. 

Lizzie wore a beige dress that was fully beaded with beige stones. There was no piece of fabric that you could actually see. The dress was a one shoulder, coming down to hit her knees. She fashioned with a long string of white pearls around her neck and a black sequin headband that had a beige feather sticking up out of it into the air. 

And of course, Hope wore her black to white dress and also had a black headpiece around her head with a few dangling crystals at the side that came down to her ear. She had just left her hair down with soft curls and Josie had clipped her hair making it look like she had a short bob, very 20’s style. All three of them looked amazing. 

“Is MG picking you up or meeting you there?” Josie asked her sister as she doubled checked her reflection. 

“I asked him to meet me there. I I’m leaving before you too to avoid being scene together” she said scurrying out of the room. 

Josie took another quick (triple) look in the mirror making sure her makeup wasn’t smudged, and her dress sat perfectly on her body. 

“Hey” Hope said reaching for Josie to wrap her arms around her waist. 

“Why do you keep looking for something to fix? You look amazing” she said reassuring her. Josie pouted as she looked down. 

“This is our first real outing to a school event as a couple, I just wanted for tonight to go smoothly and for me to look good for you” 

“You always look good to me” Hope said snuggling her head into Josie’s right side of her neck and placed a gently kiss on her collarbone. “Don’t put so much pressure on tonight. It’s going to be great” 

“Side note” she said pulling away to turn around and look at Hope. “I have something for you” 

“For me?” she said taken back as Josie opened up her drawer to her desk and on top of papers and pencils was a small ring box. She picked it up and popped it open. Inside was silver band lined with cubic zirconia stones. It sparkled under the light in her room. 

“Oh my god Josie its beautiful” Hope said pulling her into a kiss.

“I saw it and it was so pretty I had to get it for you. Think of it as a little anniversary gift. We’ve been dating two months now?” she said as a question. 

Hope was to happy to even care, she slid the ring on her middle finger of her right hand before pulling Josie back in for a kiss. It was the sweetest and only gift she had ever received from her partner, and the fact that it came from Josie made her eyen happier. Hope without thought as she kissed Josie reached for the zipper of her dress, Josie quickly stopping her as she pulled away. 

“Not yet” Josie said giggling as she fixed her dress. “But tonight after the dance” she winked at Hope who had a big smile on her face. 

“By the way” Hope said as Josie grabbed her clutch off of her bed as she headed towards the door Hope stood near. “Did you feed tonight?” 

“No, why?” 

“I just thought there was going to be a lot of people around, and they are sweaty, hearts beating fast….” She trailed off trying to get the point across. 

“I know you are worried, but I feel under control. I’m going to be fine” she kissed Hope’s forehead for reassurance before they linked their hands together and headed out the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The dance was in full swing by the time the girls had arrived; fashionable late like Lizzie likes to say. The sound of Jazz music filled the hall as students danced under twinkly lights and soft lighting. The snack bar filled with little treats, a cake and plastic wine glasses filled with sparkly cider to make them really feel like they were in the 20’s. 

“This is amazing” Hope said admiring the dance as they headed towards the snack table to grab a drink. “You did am amazing job babe” 

“I mean the other students helped, I just told them how to do it” She said taking the compliment. She took two glasses of the cider and handed one to Hope who sipped it. She noticed MG and Lizzie sitting at one of the tables together. They sat very close and every couple of words Lizzie would laugh touching his shoulder. She was so flirting with him, no matter how much she would deny it. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Hope asked Josie eyeing the dance floor. She nodded and Hope took her hand guiding her through the muck of students, the beads and tassel’s of girls dresses hitting both of their legs if they got too close. Then Hope reached a small section on the left side that allowed the two if them to dance facing each other. At first it there fast jazz, dancing wildly and free-spirited. After a couple of songs it switched to a slower song, the music coursing just right through everyone’s body pulling them closer to their dates. Josie wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and Hope pulled her in by her waist. Josie snuggled her face into Hope’s neck breathing her in, listening to her heart beat. They could have stayed like that forever, and they did. Through the next three slow songs before the music picked back up again and the two of them were laughing over the steps they tried to recreate from the 20’s. 

After an hour of dancing the two of them sat down at a table with more cider and a few snacks to munch on. Shortly after sitting down Lizzie and MG sat with them. 

“How are you guys enjoying the dance?” MG said. 

“Very well” Hope replied back to him “Josie did an amazing job organizing” 

“Yes she did. My sister did awesome” Lizzie chimed in as she plucked a chip off Josie’s plate and popped it into her mouth chewing it. 

“I think they are about to cut the cake” Josie said eyeing a girl with cake knife near the table. “We should get up to get a piece” 

“You guys so ahead” MG said ushering to them as the girls stood up. “We will catch up with you in a minute” 

Josie reached for Hope’s hand as they made their way to the cake table to grab a piece just as a girl had started cutting it. And they weren’t the only ones. Several other couples stood around waiting for a piece too. Josie snuggled into Hope’s shoulder as she let out a yawn. This night had been amazing and she was getting tired. In an hour or so her and Hope could head back to her dorm and spend the rest of the night together. Just thinking about it sent butterfly’s through her body settling into her stomach. Her eyes darted back to the cake just as the knife slipped in the girl’s hand cutting her finger. She quickly dropped the knife pulling back just as a drop of blood hit the floor. 

The scent immediately went through Josie’s nose and started building up a fire in her whole body. She turned into Hope trying to hide her face in her chest. 

“What’s wrong” Hope said picking up that something was off. 

“The blood” Josie muttered. “The blood is too strong” 

Hope’s breath picked up sensing the panic and fear in Josie. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her out of the crowd back towards MG and Lizzie still sitting at the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Lizzie questioned as she stood and sped walked over to her sister. 

“She didn’t feed, and the girl cutting the cake just sliced her finger open. She can smell the blood” 

“Then get her some blood bags” Lizzie said rubbing her sisters arm. 

“Were all out” Josie groaned into Hope’s chest. She pulled back trying to hide her vampire eyes and fangs but she couldn’t she was to hungry. Thankfully everyone was too pre-occupied at the snack table to notice what was happening with the four of them. 

“I finished them all a few days ago and thought I could easily transition to the animal blood” she paused. “Turns out I can’t. I’ve been raging hungry for a day now” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” Hope said mad and concerned at the same time. 

“This is no time for that, she needs blood” MG said cutting in between both girls. 

“I can run to the hospital and get some blood for her. Shouldn’t take me more than 15 minutes if I leave now” Hope said. 

“Okay” MG said wrapping an arm around Josie’s shoulder as Hope stepped back unwrapping her arms from her waist. “Lizzie and I will take her to the library to try and cool down and wait for you until you get back” 

“Sounds good” Hope said grabbing her clutch off the table before kissing Josie softly on the forehead before running out of the room and down the hall towards the first exit door she could find. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nine minutes later Hope was in town after getting the blood bag and was headed back to the school. She stayed at a light pace jog, being tired from almost sprinting the whole way to the hospital. She had managed to fit the blood bag into her clutch so nobody could see It which was ever better. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hopefully she will be here soon” Lizzie muttered as the three of them were in the library. Her and MG sat on the couches while Josie paced. 

“She’s getting closer” she said a hand over her heart. “I can feel her aura getting stronger with every step she takes” 

MG and Lizzie confused at what she was taking about said nothing as they both gave each other a weird look but let it slide. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope was reaching a main road, about five minutes from the school. She was just about to be out of the town and on school property. She was in the middle of the road crossing the street. She heard the sound before she saw it. The sound of tires screeching, trying to get grip as they slid on the ice from the snow, the lights briefly in Hope’s face before she even had a chance to blink and then she felt it. The car slam into her body followed by a giant crack and then was nothing. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Josie stopped pacing. Turing to look at MG and Lizzie. Her face was pale white. 

“I can’t feel her” she said her voice cracking before tears flooded into her eyes and down her face. “I can’t feel her aura anymore it’s just cold! There’s nothing there!” she screamed out right before Josie passed out right in the middle of the library floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing to say...... I hope you guys don't hate me lol


	13. "I want to see her"

That crack, had been the sound of Hope’s neck breaking. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lizzie paced back and forth in the library. 

“Lizzie chill okay, I am sure your sister is fine” MG said trying to consult her; it wasn’t working. They have moved Josie’s body onto the couch and Lizzie as she paced watched Josie’s chest rise and sink with each breath she took. 

“She’s not okay MG. Why did she pass out? And what was she saying about not being able to feel her? Is she taking about Hope? Why would she be taking about Hope? What if something happened to Hope? Speaking of Hope she’s not back yet and…” 

“Shhh” MG said cutting off her rambling. He rubbed her back with his soft firm hand. “Everything is going to be alright okay. I am sure Josie and Hope and both fine. When Josie wakes up we will talk to her okay?” Lizzie closed her eyes taking a deep breath in and out trying to steady her nerves and anxiety. She wanted to believe everything was going to be okay. She wanted to believe MG. But deep-down Lizzie knew something was wrong. Very wrong. She could feel the ache in her chest and as much as she tried to ignore it, it wouldn’t go away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

About 15 minutes later Lizzie heard a cough; turning around at super speed to be beside her sister. Josie quickly sat up off of the couch coughing, her eyes bloodshot and her lips dry. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she coughed, when she pulled back there was blood all over her hand. 

“Something is wrong” Josie repeated again. 

“Hey it’s okay” Lizzie said sitting beside her trying to comfort her. “You scared us” 

“Where is she” Josie questioned standing up even though she felt light on her feet and might pass out again. “Where’s Hope?” 

“She’s not back yet” Lizzie said.

“How long as it been?” 

Lizzie looked up at the grandfather clock on the wall. “I don’t know, maybe 45 min or so?” 

“That’s too long” Josie mumbled. “She said she would have been about in less than 20 minutes. Something has to be wrong” 

“You said something about not being able to feel her?” Lizzie questioned. 

When Josie had woken up moments ago her head had been very foggy and grey. Pieces of her memories were faded or gone; as if they never existed. But Lizzie asking about Hope being able to feel her sparked her brain and suddenly all the memories came flooding back. 

“Hope and I discovered that I could feel her” Josie said. “It was like an aura. No matter where she was I could feel her presence with me, the closer she was the stronger it felt” as she talked she could feel just the cool presence of her body. There was no light, no presence, no Hope. 

Josie suddenly burst into tears. “I was only one way, but I always knew she was with me and now she’s gone” the tears streamed down her face like hot acid. “Why can’t I feel her anymore. Everything is just cold!” she screamed and suddenly all the windows in the library shattered MG and Lizzie ducking to avoid getting hit with glass. 

“Josie, Josie hey it’s okay” Lizzie said trying to approach her like a wild animal. “Don’t freak out we are going to figure this out okay?” 

“Where is she?!” she yelled through more tears. “I need to find her” 

“Then we will go find her” MG suggested. “We can pick up her scent and track her. Shouldn’t be too hard” 

Josie nodded, wiping the tears off of her face, leaving behind steaks in her makeup. Nothing else mattered bedside’s finding her girlfriend right now. 

The three of them headed out of the school, the decade dance still going strong. All thoughts of blood and hunger were out the window for Josie. The three of them took off at a sprint. MG and Josie picked up the scent of Hope’s perfume after about half a mile into the forest taking a sharp left to now run south into the city. 

They broke through the school’s barrier spell, and only moments later reached the edge of the forest. The main road to the hospital was only about a block over and Josie’s nose was filled with Hope’s smell. It intensified her body, making her jaw lock and her bones ready to move. Her body was on over drive right now. They stopped to let Lizzie catch her breath, still jogging towards the main road. 

When they turned Josie caught sight of what she considered the worst thing she could have ever imagined. There was Hope’s lifeless, limp, cold, dead body lying in the street. 

Josie ran over to her, falling at her knee’s beside her. She grasped her hand, the cold skin a shock to Josie’s system. Hope’s face was pale and bloody. There was a large gash across her face and neck, several shards of glass laying around her. Her body was in an awkward position, her arms up and over her head, her right leg obviously broken at the way it was bent. She was covered in dirt and debris. 

Josie couldn’t get words out, she couldn’t even get tears out. But what exactly are the emotions that you express seeing your girlfriend dead in the middle of the street. 

“What… what.. wha.. what happened” she paused taking in a deep breath “what happened to you?” she rubbed Hope’s check as looking at her as if Hope would answer her. 

“Somebody hit her with a car” MG said observing the area of the scene. “There are pieces of the car all over the place as well as broken glass. I think somebody hit her and then took off” 

“How could they?” she said more tears now forming in her eyes. “How could they just leave her like this?” 

“I don’t know but we need to move her before someone finds us” he said reaching for Hope. 

“NO!” Josie yelled at him through the tears. “She looks so peaceful as if she is sleeping, we can’t move her what if we hurt her” 

MG and Lizzie looked at each other realizing that Josie was going into a state of shock. Lizzie crouched down beside her sister. “I’m going to call Dad and we are going to get her back to the school okay?” Lizzie said trying to keep calm for her sister. The sight of Hope’s body almost made Lizzie sick. What kind of person hits a teenager and then takes off leaving her dead in the middle of an empty dark street. Thank God there was no one else around to witness this horrific accident. 

She pulled out her cell phone, touching her Dads’ contact number and brought her shaking hand with the cell phone up to her ear. 

“Hi Honey” her Dad’s voice came through a second later. “I haven’t seen you or Josie at the dance” 

“Dad” her voice cracked as tears came down her face. “Josie, MG and I are on main street, down the block from the mystic grill. We need your help now” 

“Why what’s going on?” he asked. 

She took a deep breath taking another look at Hope’s body on the ground and her crying sister next to her. “There’s been an accident. Hope’s dead” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx 

Six minutes later the Salvatore School van came speeding from down the street, it’s tires screeching as it stopped just in front of them. Alaric and Dorian jumped out running over to the kids. 

“Oh my god” Dorian said as he saw Hope’s body on the ground. “What happened to her?” 

“Somebody hit her and took off, we only found her a few moments ago” MG answered. 

“Okay well we gotta get her into the car and back to the school before she wakes up” Alaric said kneeling down next to his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her helping her to stand up. 

“Lizzie help your sister into the van please” Alaric said. Lizzie came over and guided her mess of a sister into the van sitting beside her. Josie leaned into her and quietly sobbed. The tears soaking her and Lizzie’s dress. 

MG opened the back doors of the van helping Alaric and Dorian to pick up Hope’s body and place her in the trunk. Hope’s body was just dead weight and felt cold to the touch when MG had picked her up. He couldn’t get her ghostly face, and blood splatter out of his mind as he jumped in beside Lizzie taking her hand for comfort. She eyes him giving him and smile before a few tears fell down her face with her sisters. Alaric and Dorian then quickly got into the driver’s and passenger seat before they took off down the road at the fast pace back at the school. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Back the at the school when they arrived Alaric ushered the kids to head back to their rooms while him and Dorian took care of Hope. They unloaded her out of the car and took her down to the basement into a werewolf transition cell and placed her on a cot bed. Alaric couldn’t look at Hope. He was devastated. How could he have let his happened? This was one of his students, that was under his care and protection and now she had ended up dead. Hope’s family was NOT going to be happy when he had to deliver that phone call. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lizzie had taken her sister back to her room. Josie was an absolute mess. Lizzie picked out a pair of clean pj’s for her sister before helping her out of her dress. When Lizzie tossed into her her dirty hamper she couldn’t help but notice the dirt, tears and blood that were down her dress. She wasn’t sure how her sister was going to cope with his, the blood of her girlfriend stained all over her clothes. It was traumatic enough to make someone lose their mind. 

When Josie finished getting dressed and wiped off what was left of her makeup after crying. She turned to her sister demanding “I want to see Hope” 

Alaric had given Lizzie strict instructions to keep her sister pre-occupied for as long as she possible good but even Lizzie knew that was going to be an impossible task. She tried to stop her sister was she was in a rampage storming out of the room and running down towards the basement her sister hot on her trail. When Josie busted through the door the look on Alaric’s face was not impressed as he eyed Lizzie. 

“I tired to stop her” she mumbled to her Dad. 

“Where is she?” Josie questioned her arms crossed formed over her chest. “I want to see her” 

“Hunny” her Dad said hands out in defense as he stood in front of her blocking her view from Hope that was currently laying in the cell just a few feet away. “I don’t think that is a good idea right now while she is still” he paused thinking carefully about his words “sleeping” 

“I don’t care” she said pushing past him just as Hope shot right up in the cot coughing, splatting blood all over her arm, dress and cot. 

“Hope” Josie ran into the cell dropping beside her. 

“What happened?” Hope questioned holding her head as her eyes squinted at the lights. Her head hurt. Why did her head hurt? She observed where she was. The basement? Why was she down there? And why was her dress covered in blood and dirt and was torn up? 

“Why am I covered in dirt and blood?” she asked swinging her legs over the side of the cot so she could try and stand up, but as soon as she tired she felt extremely dizzy and fell back down. 

“There was an accident” Josie started with trying to hold back her tears. “We found you and brought you back to the school. What was the last thing you remember?” she asked her. 

“I was going to get you blood” Hope said thinking really hard about what she had done. “I was getting close to the school, crossing the street and then there was this car…” she paused. A moment later her eyes winded as if a light bulb had gone off. “The car hit me” she said followed by “did I die?” she asked Josie. 

Josie bit her lip as tears that never seemed to stop formed in her eyes, Josie trying to blink to hold them back. “Yeah” she said softy “you did die” 

Hope swallowed a huge lump in her throat, then took a deep breath. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t have just died…. Could she? This was never a part of the plan. She was never supposed to turn. But now….. Hope had to make the decision to turn into a vampire. 

“We found you” Josie said cutting Hope off of her thoughts. “In the middle of street. You had a broken neck” she said trying to hold it all together. “So we called our Dad and brought you back here. Hope I am so sorry” Josie said now the tears falling down her face. “If I had feed I wouldn’t have reacted to the blood and then you wouldn’t have had to go out and none of this would have happened and I am so sorry” she said through sobs. 

Hope pulled Josie up from the floor to her to sit next to her on the cot as Hope pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this” she said sternly. “This was not your fault, it was the drivers. He was the one that hit and killed me not you. So, do not blame yourself ever. You hear me” Josie nodded through tears keeping a tight grip on her girlfriend. 

“I thought I would never see you again” she said more crying. “Your cold body was just lying in the street and for a second I didn’t think you would come back” 

“But I did” Hope said trying to reassure her. “Thank God for vampire genetics I guess, right?” Josie laughed, sniffing snot from her tear inducing episode. 

“We should get you out of that dress” Lizzie said from outside the cell. “I’m sure you will want a shower and a blood bag” 

Hope’s throat tightened at the mention of blood. She didn’t feel hungry, but knew that it was only a matter of time before her body would start wanting it; craving it. She nodded at Lizzie standing up as Josie followed her. She managed to walk, regaining her balance as she walked out of the cell to see Alaric, Lizzie and Dorian. 

“When you are ready” Alaric said. “We are going to have to make a call to your Aunt Freya and Rebekah and your Uncle Kol and let them know what happened to you” he said. She nodded in response. How on earth was her family going to react to this news? They never supported her in turning her vampire side and she had all agreed with them at a certain time. But now things were different. Very different. And her and her family was just going to have to adjust to what had happened. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Josie had helped Hope up the stairs because her body was still quite sore after getting hit and killed by a car. She helped take the dress off before Hope went into the shower. She was looking over her bruised and damaged body as the hot water came down on top of her head. There was a huge gash along her forehead and cheek where she had assumed her head had gone through the windshield. Her leg was a bright shade of purple, blue and black and was very sore. Hope had assumed she had broken it. And the same for her neck. It was very tender to the touch, with what looked like black paint all over her neck and down her collar bone and shoulder. She had defiantly broken her neck. 

Hope wondered why transitioning into a vampire hadn’t set in yet with her mind. Almost 4 months ago she had helped Josie in this exact same situation. And why she had never wanted this fate to happen to her and had always thought about what it would be like to become a vampire. The full speed, healing, being able to compel people. But the blood was the worst factor. As Hope turned off the water and reached for her towel she said a silent prayer hoping that the blood lust that her vampire experienced wouldn’t be passed onto her. 

When Hope got out of her shower Josie was waiting on her bed for her. She smiled at her as Hope came out meeting her eyes. Hope smiled back. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Noticing for the first time the blood bag in Josie’s hand. 

“I brought something for you” she said. “This was supposed to be a blood bag for me but I guess it has a better use now” 

Hope looked down at the bag taking it into her own hands. The deep red crimson sloshed in the clear bag and for the first time Hope felt this urge in her body to rip open the bag and drain it dry. So, this was what it was like being a vampire. 

“I am here for you always” Josie said. “You did this with me and now I am going to do this with you. One step at a time” she leaned in kissing Hope feeling Hope’s wet hair against her face and neck and pulled back wiping a single tear that had fell down Hope’s face. 

She looked at the blood bag again, this time feeling a bigger urge then the first. She ripped off the ending of the tube and brought it up to her mouth. She took a deep breath before sucking, the blood liquid coming up the tube and into Hope’s mouth. It tasted like iron for the first second as it slipped down her throat and then as she took more it started to taste like lemonade and sugar. It was like a head rush. Hope quickly drained the rest of the bag within seconds pulling back after it was finished to catch her breath. She turned to Josie breathing out a sigh of relief. 

Josie watched as Hope’s face quickly went dark. Her eyes became bloodshot, the dark veins appearing under her eyes. Hope bent over placing her hand into her knees and groaned. Josie rubbed her back knowing that Hope’s fangs were coming out. It felt like hot iron was placed against Hope’s gums as she groaned again trying to push past the pain. It hadn’t been as bad as her first transition as a werewolf though. That for sure was one for the books in terms of pain. 

She sat back up turning to look at her girlfriend who got a full look at her true vampire face with her blue tribrid eyes. 

These two were in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) xoxo


	14. Blood lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for all your awesome feedback on the last chapter :) you guys make me so happy when you leave me comments. I see that a lot of people believe that Penelope was the one that organized Hope getting hit with the car and I just wanted to address it real quick. While Penelope is the antagonist, she is not malicious or cruel enough to organize Hope's death. Yeah she's pissed that Josie choose Hope over her but it's just regular teenager love triangle stuff. She would never go after Hope with the intention of hurting her. She just likes to piss her off and annoy her. Just wanted to clear things up. Please enjoy this chapter!

It had only been 29 hours, 29 hours since Hope had turned into a vampire and was ready to rip someone apart of their blood.

“Everything inside of me hurts” she moaned to Josie.

“I know baby but try and push past it” Josie said keeping a tight grip on her waist as she guided her through the halls. Everybody had insisted that Hope going back to class that Monday following the Saturday night dance was a very bad idea. But she had insisted that she was fine and she didn’t want to the rumor to get around about what had happened to her over the weekend. She had enough going on in her life as it was.

Josie continued to guide/push Hope through the hallway trying to avoid bumping into other students. She could hear Hope grinding her teeth as she tried to keep the bloodlust under control. It was so loud Josie thought Hope might break a tooth. When they finally reached an empty hall, Hope let out a long breath she had been holding before thumping her back against the wall and resting her head. 

“Why does everyone have to smell so good?” she asked with a pouty face. “I’m starving”

“How much did you have to drink this morning?” Josie asked.

“Two blood bags”

“I don’t think that is enough”

“I know it’s not enough” she said picking at her nails. “But if I want to have any type of self-control I can’t over feed. I have to take small amounts and keep it consistent so my body get’s use to the amount”

Josie scoffed “and where did you read that? Vampire psychology 101?” she laughed.

“No, it’s just the best method I have seen with new vampires” she said.

“Well it didn’t work with me” Josie said calling herself out. “I was blood crazy the first two months”

“Yes, I know” she pointed out. “But I want to be able to control all of my feelings, cravings, whatever. I’m not just a vampire now remember” 

Josie often forgot that Hope was a tribrid. She never really talked about her werewolf side or acted on it. Hope always did magic, so remembering that she wasn’t just one breed, not two breeds but three different types of breed a supernatural phenomenon. It was wild.

“I get it, but you have got to let yourself breath. Psychologically and physically”

“I don’t get it” Hope said.

“Physically breath as in breath around all the students, and psychologically breath by drinking enough blood so you don’t feel hungry all the time so you can relax”

“Well I can’t do one thing without the other”

“Then skip class with me” Josie said reaching for her hand. “Let’s get out of here and I can show you how to do both” she added with a wink.

Hope bit her lip. “I can’t just ditch on my first day back, I told Doctor Saltzman I would come back today”

“He will get it if you said you were having trouble with cravings. How do you think I skipped class so much when I first became a vampire?”

Hope made a face. “I just want things to go back to normal. Class is normal. Can we please just do first and second period and then we skip at lunch?”

“Okay” she said agreeing. “But if you show one sign of hunger I am dragging you out of class” she warned.

“Fine” Hope said.

So, they went to first period and then they went to second period. As soon as the bell rang for lunch Josie had Hope by the wrist and was dragging her out of the class. Hope couldn’t help but contain the giggle in her as Josie dragged her down the hall, up the stairs, and towards her room.

And before Hope could even blink again, they were in Josie’s room with Josie shutting the door behind her.

“What has gotten into you?” Hope said with a laugh throwing her backpack on the floor next to her bed. “You seem like you are up to no good” 

“I’m always up to no good but’s that not the point” she sat down on her bed. “Come here” she reached for Hope, Hope taking her hand and coming up to stand in front of her. Josie eased Hope pulling her onto her lap so Hope could wrap her legs on either side of Josie straddling her. “I told you I was going to help you breath” she unbuttoned the first two on top of her blouse allowing her to shift it down her shoulder exposing her neck.

“Go for it” she said having a tight grip on Hope’s thighs.

“If I bite you I will inject you with werewolf venom” Hope said concerned. “So, I am not going to feed off you”

“My magic can just siphon the poison out” Josie said as if it was obvious. “And you are having a hard time dealing with your cravings so I am offering a solution. Warm, fresh blood”

Hope’s mouth watered at those last few words as they dripped out of Josie’s mouth; she licked her lips. She could almost see the faint blue carotid artery beating under Josie’s pale skin. She wanted the blood, desperately; but she would have never admitted it. She wanted to act stronger than the blood and not let it control her like it did for the rest of her family.

“Go on” Josie said pulling her closer if that was even possible. Hope was still straddling Josie their chests almost pressed together as Hope’s eyes shifted from Josie’s face to her neck and back and forth. She couldn’t hold off any longer. Her heart pounding sounded like a thousand drums in her ears, her skin covered with goosebumps while the hair stood up on the back of her neck; she shivered.

She brought a single finger up to Josie’s neck tracing the veins she could see. Her fingertips tracing along Josie’s neck sent shivers down her back and made her eager for Hope to feed and get what she wanted. She wanted to do this for her girlfriend. 

Hope bent down and placed a light kiss at the base of her neck and shoulder. Her warm lips felt amazing to Josie who let out a sigh in relief. Hope smiled into the kiss placing another one a few spaces over this time sucking on the spot which excited Josie causing a little yelp from her lips that was so faint only Hope was able to hear.

Hope felt her fangs come out slowly as she thought only of the blood and the satisfaction the warm, crimson liquid would bring her and her cravings. Without a second thought she slowly bit down into Josie’s neck hearing the sound of flesh breaking in her ears before the liquid pooled into her mouth and she swallowed tasting the sweetness that the blood carried. She took another big gulp hearing Josie moan in response; this was exciting Josie in more ways then one. Hope took only four mouthfuls counting after each and then pulling away after the fourth.

“You got enough?” Josie said in question when Hope pulled back wiping the blood off her lips.

“Yeah” she said which was a total lie, but Josie didn’t need to know that. The blood had excited a whole another part of Hope and she quickly reached for the rest of the buttons on Josie’s blouse quickly undoing them and pulling the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms.

Josie took that as a good que and when her arms were free of her shirt she wrapped them around Hope’s neck pulling her face into hers to kiss her as her back fell into the bed taking Hope with her. Hope kissed her eagerly, Josie tasting her own blood on Hope’s mouth. Josie in mid kisses reached to pull Hope’s sweater over her head tossing it onto the floor. The girls were so busy with each other neither one of them heard the single set of footsteps coming down the hall even with their supernatural hearing.

Josie reached for the clip in Hope’s kilt having it unclasped and ready to pull off of her when a knock at the door scared both of them; Hope flying of Josie in an instant. They both stood quiet for a second looking at each other shirtless Hope holding onto her unclasped kilt so it didn’t fall off her body. They hoped that whoever had knocked would just assume they weren’t there and would leave; but no use.

Another knock came through “Hope, Josie I know you are in there” came the voice of Dr. Saltzman.

Hope quietly sore to herself bending over to pick up her and Josie’s shirt off the floor tossing Josie’s hers. She pulled the sweater over her head and then clasped her kilt back in place just as Josie did up the last button of her blouse before her Dad walked in.

“Dad, knock much” Josie said when he entered the room. “I did” he said “twice” he looked around the room noticing what was a made bed now had ruffled sheets and comforter and both of the girls had flushed faces and messy hair. He knew what had been going on but was not going to acknowledge it. “So anyways” he said changing the subject. “I came here to speak with you Hope”

“Okay, about what?”

“Your family is here”

Hope looked shocked looking over at Josie who had the same facial expression as she did. “My family?”

“Yes. I called them yesterday morning and they all abruptly got on different planes and have all been landing here since this morning” Your uncle and aunt just arrived a few minutes ago”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope didn’t think she had ever flown down the stairs so fast before in her life. She had taken off for Alaric’s office in a full sprint. When she finally got there she busted through the door startling all of her family members that quickly turned around at the noise to see their niece standing in the doorway out of breath. 

Kol was there with Davina, Rebekah with Marcel and Freya and Keelin. Hope without a second thought burst into tears running into her aunt Rebekah and Freya’s arms. 

“Oh my dear” Rebekah said rubbing Hope’s back as she tried to get her to calm down. Hope pulled back to look into her eyes. Freya wiped some of the tears away from her face. “What in God’s earth has he done to you?” 

Hope responded with more tears and then a smile, just happy to have her family back in her arms. She moved over to hug her uncle Kol. “You know, getting yourself killed and turning into a vampire wasn’t the only way to see us you know” he said with a chuckle. “You could have just picked up the phone” 

Hope laughed as she pulled back from him turning to give Davina his wife a hug. “Hi honey” she said sweetly holding onto her. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m okay. I mean things have been worse before” she sighed hugging Keelin and then Marcel. “But I am just very grateful you are all here” 

“How could we not be” Keelin said sympathetically. “When Alaric called to give us all the news our hearts just” she paused before breathing out a sigh “broken” 

“We never wanted this life for you” Kol said. “And we know your Mom and Dad didn’t either” Hope’s eye watered at the mention of her Mom and Dad. She hadn’t thought much about them since Josie’s transition; it had been a nice distraction. 

“And we’re so sorry we couldn’t be there for your transition” Freya said. “We all got here as fast as we could but some people” she said eyeing Kol and Davina. “Had to be in Greece tanning on a beach and had to take two days to get here” 

“Excuse me, we were celebrating our 5th wedding anniversary” Kol said “and I wasn’t exactly planning on getting a phone call telling me my niece was dead” 

“Well I’m not really….. dead” she said shrugging her shoulders. 

“How was your transition?” Marcel asked. 

“Fine I guess” she said. “It was a hard process after waking up, but I got through it” 

“That's my girl” Kol said with a smirk at Hope who smiled back. Just then Alaric and Josie walked into the office. 

“And this must be the infamous girlfriend/ sire bond” Kol added. Davina smacked him in the chest with her hand. 

“Ow” he said holding his chest as if it was hurt just to be dramatic. “What was that for?” 

“They aren’t sire bonded anymore” she whispered at him though everyone heard it. 

Out of all of the craziness that had happened in the last 48 hours Hope had completely forgotten that her dying meant the sire bond had broken. Which meant that Josie and her were no longer linked and that Josie could no longer feel Hope wherever she went. She hadn’t really had the time to process her full transition. 

“Thank you all for coming” Alaric said “I appreciate you all coming here to support Hope through this difficult time” 

“Any word on the accident itself?” Rebekah asked folding her arms over her chest. 

“Yes actually there is” he seemed somewhat happy with his news. “The sheriff called me Sunday morning. They found the car that hit Hope along with the driver. He was plastered when they arrested him. His blood alcohol was almost three times the legal drinking limit. He had hit ice coming around the corner on the street when he hit Hope. They said they are expecting him to receive 15 years in jail for his crime” 

“What does the sheriff know about that accident?”

“I told her that we found Hope, alive and that we called 911 and an ambulance arrived before the cops got there. They think she is in a hospital out of town to receive care and spend time with her family” 

“Good, good. Can’t have people asking questions about how an 18 year old is now alive after supposedly dying in a hit in run” Freya scoffed. 

“So how long are you all here for?” Hope asked. 

“Not long dear” Rebekah said rubbing her arm in comfort. “Marcel and I have to get back to the city tonight and Freya and Keelin would like to be home to their son soon” Hope nodded understanding. She was slightly disappointed. 

“I know you want us to spend some more time here but don’t worry” Kol said. “I have an amazing 10 bedroom lodge cabin nestled in a mountain in Alaska. I was speaking with everyone today and it sounds like the perfect place to spend Christmas together. So when you have your Christmas break we are going to fly you out to spend the two weeks with all of us. Does that sound alright?” 

Hope nodded with a big smile on her face. Christmas break was only a month away and that sounded like the perfect way to get out of Mystic Falls and spend some time with her family and cousins. 

“We should get going, besides aren’t you supposed to be heading back to class soon?” Freya asked. 

Dang, there goes skipping the rest of the day with Josie. She heard Josie swear under her breath and she couldn’t help but giggle knowing everyone else in the room probably heard it too. She hugged all her family members one last time before they headed out. Knowing she was going to see them soon made her feel more at ease and relaxed. She didn’t realize how much she needed to see everybody. 

She said the last of her goodbye’s before they all filed out of the office heading towards the parking lot to to get their cars. Hope let out a huge sigh in relief that she didn’t know she had been holding. She somehow expected her family to be mad that she had transitioned. Even though it wasn’t her fault she had just assumed they would be upset with her; as if it was her fault. But their sympathy and love changed Hope’s perspective and she was so grateful to have the love and support from her family. It was exactly what she needed in this time. 

“That went very well” Alaric said fanning himself down with his hand. “I honestly thought they were going to lose it on me for what happened to you” 

“They could never blame you, this wasn’t your fault” Hope said. “Just happened to be an awful, terrible, freak accident” 

“You can say that again” he said with an eye roll. “Now both of you head back to class,” he said sternly. 

Josie rolled her eyes leaving the room Hope following right behind her. Once they were out of ear shot Josie pulled Hope down the hall. “Do you wanna skip and finish what we started upstairs” she said with a wink of her eye. 

Hope nodded in response before pulling her in for a kiss and then dragging her back towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it's a little bit shorter than the other chapters. I was kinda at a stand still with this and while I had an idea it fit in better with the next chapter. Please leave me your thoughts and opinions :) xoxo


	15. "See you blood whores around"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an issue with the chapter when I uploaded it the first time so I am trying again :) Please enjoy. This is one of my favourite chapters so far!

Things had been good so far for the girls with the last two weeks. The arrival of Hope’s family really helped her settle down and gave her reassurance. It had been nice to see Hope as her usual loving self. But Josie could still feel as if there was something off with her though. She seemed happy, didn’t seem hungry and was going to all her classes. She had to be okay. 

Right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

By the fourth blood bag Hope knew she was never going to be able to get rid of this hunger. She threw it the garbage the empty bag falling on the last three. Hope bit her tongue trying to get the pain to numb the blood she so desired. It didn’t really work. Hope had been fighting this hunger since the day she turned. She felt like she held it so well, Josie didn’t seem to have a clue; 

‘Thank God’ Hope had prayed. She didn’t want Josie knowing how hungry she was. She didn’t want to feel weak. She wanted to act like nothing had happened and go about her life as usual. But for the last week she was finding it almost impossible to do anything because of hungry she was and how much pain she was in. She was trying to limit her blood bags to 5 a day. She had already had 4 this morning; so far it wasn’t going very well. 

Hope was very grateful for her family coming to visit her 2 weeks prior. She was willing to admit to them how hungry she was but they were all so proud of her and how she handled the transition she couldn’t break their hearts and tell them. But Christmas break was only 13 days away now and she was flying out to see her whole family in Alaska in her Uncle Kol’s cottage. It was going to be the perfect time away. Hope was planning to fess to her Uncle Kol about her feeding habits. He would be the best person to understand and give her actual real advice. So all she had to do was keep it together for another 13 days. 

13 days would fly by. It will be super easy. 

Famous last words ever. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So who can tell me the correct spell that would seize a person's ability to move but still allow them to talk?” The professor asked. 

Hope rolled her eyes, that was easy. This class was like child's work. It didn’t challenge her, she was just flat out bored. She turned to look over at Josie who was deep in thought, writing notes and listening to the professor. She was the perfect student. Hope rolled her eyes again, how was she supposed to pay attention for another hour of this awful class? 

Her eyes started wandering, observing other students. One student was writing notes, another was drawing a flower in her notebook. One student was texting under the desk while another one picked at her nails. Guess she wasn’t the only student that was bored to tears in this class. 

The only good thing was that Hope’s hunger had subsided; somewhat. She had four blood bags this morning and it didn’t seem like the hunger was ever going to stop but it slowly did over the first 30 minutes of the first period. But there was still that little itch inside the back of her throat, telling her she was still hungry even after all the blood she had had. 

She slightly groaned, Josie wiping her head around to eye her. Hope mouth ‘I’m okay’ to her before Josie turned back to look at the professor. Things were not okay. She was hungry. Was this how Josie felt when she turned? Josie didn’t seem to be that blood crazy but then again she used Penelope as a feeding bag for close to the first month after she turned. Maybe that is what Hope needed; a personal feeding bag. As much as it sounded good she could never go through with it and make someone feed her on a daily basis. It was degrading and inhuman. She might have been a vampire, witch, werewolf tribrid freak show but she still held values and morals as a human. 

Hope somehow managed to pay attention for 20 minutes of the lecture, but she started getting very bored very fast again. She found her eyes wandering the classroom and her ears picking up on all the sounds around her. A cough, sniffle, the buzz of someones phone with a text, the teachers voice, papers flipping in a binder; 

“Oh shit” she heard someone mumble. Hope’s eyes flashed over to a girl at the other end of the classroom. She was the one who had been flipping her pages and the result had been a paper cut. Her nose instantly picked up on the blood that had flooded to the surface. She watched the girl put her finger in her mouth to suck the blood off and suddenly Hope felt like she might lose it. 

Her breathing kicked up, her heart started pounding at a million miles a minute and her mouth became very dry. Hope took a couple of deep breaths trying to focus on anything else but the blood but that was all she could smell. Josie turned looking at her noticing her breathing kicking up and her heart rate beating faster. 

“What’s going on?” she mumbled leaning in closer to Hope. 

“April cut her finger and I can smell the blood” Hope said through her teeth. She bit down, the pain not working. She was losing it real quick, and Josie knew she had to act fast. 

“Sir!” Josie said raising her hand in the air, stopping him mid sentence. 

“Yes Miss Saltzman?” 

“Hope is about to be sick can I take her to the nurse?” 

The professor looked over at Hope who was now sweaty and was as white as a ghost. He had no idea what was really going, she just looked like she was sick. 

“Yes of course,” he said. 

Without even packing up their bags Josie helped Hope to stand and then guided her out of the classroom. Once they were in the empty hall Hope took in a big breath in not smelling the blood anymore. 

“What the hell happened?” Joise said pulling her farther down the hall so no one could hear the two’s conversations. 

“She cut her finger and I could smell the blood, I’m sorry but it was just too much for me” Hope mumbled out brushing the hair that had stuck to her sweaty forehead off her face as she fanned herself down.

“How much did you have your breakfast?” Joise questioned. 

Hope could lie and say a lower amount but it meant that Josie would make her feed more, and Hope didn’t want too. So she decided to tell the truth. 

“I had four bags this morning” she said with a sigh “I thought it would be enough” 

“Well you need to feed more obviously” Josie said crossing her arms over her chest. “You have to remember that you only transitioned two weeks ago. This is going to take time to adjust, you aren’t just going to bounce back to your old life the next day” 

But that was the problem. Hope wanted her life to bounce back. She didn’t want to dredge on this part of her life anymore. It had happened, so let's just move on. But it was proving to be more difficult than she had expected. 

“I’m fine okay” she said reassuring her. “Everything is good” 

“I just had to drag you out of class so you didn’t bite April’s head off” Josie stated. “You are not good” 

“I’m just not used to being around fresh blood, that’s all” she lied. “I can assure you I am fine” she said reaching for Josie’s hands to take them into hers. Josie was somewhat hesitant. 

“You wouldn’t lie to me about your hunger issues, would you?” Josie asked her. “Were dating and you saw every bad side of me so I want you to be honest and tell me if you are really struggling or not. This hasn’t been an easy transition for you and it kind of came at a shock so I just want to make sure you are doing okay and to know that you can always come to me if you are struggling” 

Hope took a deep breath. She could confess; it would probably make things easier for Josie to know how bad things were for her. 

“I’m fine” she said again lying through her teeth. “Everything is fine” 

Josie smiled softly at her leaning in to kiss her. Hope closed her eyes enjoying the moment trying to pull Josie closer to her but Josie pulled back. She tucked a stray piece of hair around Hope’s ear. 

“I love you” Josie said. “And because I love you I want you to always come to me when anything happens. Okay?” 

“Okay” Hope said smiling at her. 

“Do you want to head back to class?” Josie asked. 

Hope bit her lip looking at the classroom door down the hall, she felt under control now but the smell of blood would still be lingering in the classroom and Hope wouldn’t be able to bear it. 

“No, it’s okay,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m gonna head to my room, and I’ll meet you for second period” 

“Okay” Josie said giving her one more kiss before she headed back down the hall. She gave her one last smile before she opened up the classroom door and disappeared. 

Hope hit the back of her head against the locker in frustration. She hated lying to her girlfriend; hated it. But she wouldn’t be able to deal with the helicopter Josie would become if she knew what was really going on. She loved Josie but she needed to be able to do this herself. Even if it meant dealing with the hunger and pain that came with it. She was strong, and she could deal with it. She only need some more time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I just don’t know what happened” Josie said later that afternoon to her sister as they both sat in their room. “One minute she was fine and the next she looked like she was going to rip the girls head off” 

“Was it that bad?” Lizzie questioned not looking up from her cell phone. 

“I mean we weren’t sitting that close and yeah I could smell it but she just went pale, I had to take her out of class to calm down” 

“Well it sounds like she’s struggling” Lizzie said eyeing Josie over her screen. “I mean she only turned into a vampire two weeks ago. You were tearing our room apart well after you turned” 

Josie pondered the thought “I mean I guess you are right” 

“Also” Lizzie said cutting her off as she finally put her phone down on the bed to look at Josie. “Her transition wasn’t planned, this was an awful freak accident. She just needs more time to cope” 

“You think? I want to be there to support her but I also don’t want her to feel like I am trying to smother her” 

“Understandable” Lizzie nodded “but this is Hope Mikaelson we are talking about. She’s used to being on her own and dealing with things by herself. So don’t take it personal if she doesn’t feel like sharing with you” 

“Wow” Josie said taken back “I didn’t expect you to give such great advice” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister “I might not like your girlfriend but I will always support you and your relationship” 

Josie smiled at her sister “Thank you. It means a lot. I just wish her and I could get some free time to just be” she paused “Us. Really us. Her transition has taken a toll on both of us and our relationship, and I need to find a way to get that spark back” 

“Why don’t you do like a cute little lunch or dinner together?” Lizzie suggested. “I would suggest a picnic but considering the snow on the ground I would have to say that is negative” 

Josie pondered the thought for a moment “Dinner huh, I like that idea,” she said happily. “I can cook something and her and I can just have the night to ourselves” 

“Please fore warn me of when this night will be so I don’t walk in on it” Lizzie said scowling at her sister. 

“I will make sure we are back in Hope’s room” Josie giggled. 

“Good; I have seen you in action with Penelope and I don’t want to add another one to the list” 

Josie couldn’t help but laugh at her sister. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Later that night Josie had texted Hope asking what time she was heading to dinner for. After her transition Hope had missed some critical few days of doing homework and studying. So therefore she said she was skipping dinner to study in the library for the rest of the night. Josie took this as the perfect opportunity to take her sister’s advice. She headed down to dinner that night and collected some chicken and veggies and packed them away. She then got some chocolate kisses out of the cabinet in the kitchen before heading her way to the library. It was dead when she arrived, Josie immediately noticing the light of the small lamp in the back table where she could see Hope flipping through her notes. 

She made her way over to the desk. Hope turned around hearing the footsteps. 

“Hi” she said somewhat shocked as she stood up to meet Josie hugging her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well you need to eat” she said placing the food on the table “And I figured we could have a little date night with our alone time” she gestured to the empty library. 

“I really have to study” Hope moaned. 

“20 minutes?” Josie suggested. 

Hope couldn’t resist her girlfriend, and besides, after the day she had had she needed some alone time with her. No school, no distractions, no blood. She nodded to Josie sitting back down as Josie sat across from her and started to open the take out box she had put their dinner in. 

15 minutes later they were both finished and Josie closed the box. “We still have 5 minutes left,” she said casually tossing her hair off her shoulder exposing her neck. “And there isn’t anyone around” 

“What exactly did you have in mind” Hope smirked leaning into the back of her chair as she relaxed. 

Josie stood up adjusting her school kilt so it sat higher and you could see more of her leg. Hope licked her lips as she adjusted herself, suddenly feeling hot and bothered looking at her girlfriend. 

Josie slowly walked over keeping eye contact with Hope the whole time. She smirked before lifting one leg up and over Hope’s waist and then slowly sat down straddling her, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Well isn’t this a convenient position” Joise smirked grinding her waist down onto Hope’s. Hope moaned reaching for Joise’s face and pulled her lips into hers, all through what was a quiet library now now filled with soft pants and a few moans. Hope fought for dominance with Josie lips, them feeling like soft rose petals. She bit down on Josie’s lip in response making Josie pull back throwing her head up in the air with an additional moan which just lead Hope to devour Josie’s neck. 

She kissed and sucked the soft skin, hoping to leave a mark. But only after a few moments and a few more kisses Hope could hear Josie’s heartbeat in her ears, and the blood flowing in her veins. She paused, her lips still on Josie’s neck, Joise now confused as to why Hope had stopped. Hope took in a deep breath trying to focus on any other sound or smell in the room other than Josie and her blood. She could do this, she was strong, willing and god why was this so hard. 

She could feel her teeth escape, but didn’t act on them. Instead she tried to reel herself off the smell and sound of blood pumping but it was no use. The smell wouldn’t leave and her throat felt raw at how hungry she was; she was really struggling. 

Josie without a doubt knew what was happening. Her head was still thrown back arching her neck and the fact that Hope had stopped gave Josie the reason why. Josie didn’t even have to say a word, she nodded her head knowing that Hope could tell what she meant and seconds later she felt the fangs bite through her flesh and then the blood pool to the surface. 

Hope sucked the blood down as if it was cool freshwater and she had just finished running a marathon. She didn’t count how many sips she took, all she knew was the more she drank the better the blood tasted and the better she felt. 

“Well well if this isn’t an sight for sore eyes” 

Hope quickly pulled away from Josie blood still on her lips. Josie whipped her head around to Penelope who stood in the middle of the library her arms folded over her black blouse. “Very interesting turn of events here I see” she added with a smile walking closer to the two of them. 

Josie stood off Hope pulling her blouse back over her neck to cover the bite marks until they healed. 

“Oh don’t bother covering up” she said snarky “I’ve already seen everything” 

“What do you want Penelope?” Hope glared as she wiped the blood off her lips with the back of her hand. 

“Well what I wanted was a book for English class but it seems that I have stumbled upon the most interesting story of all” she laughed; Josie and Hope both rolling their eyes at the same time. 

“I don’t have time for this” Hope said turning her back to the evil queen as she started to pack up her books and notes. 

“So, what happened?” she questioned “How exactly did the famous Hope Mikaelson end up a vampire?” 

‘It’s none of your business” Josie snarled at her. 

“It is very well my business, seeing as feeding off of students is strictly forbidden” she smiled as she was now face to face with Josie and only a few feet away from Hope who continued packing up her school things. 

“Don’t” Josie said standing up to her.

“So you stand up for her but not for me? Wow” she said “Guess I see what I really meant to you” 

“This is not the time Penelope” Josie said now getting angrier. “So I suggest you back off, and leave the two of us alone” 

“Oh don’t worry” she said backing up back towards the library doors “I am already gone” she opened the door stepping almost into the hallway. 

“See you blood whores around” she said with a wink of the eye before she was gone. 

Josie turned back around to Hope who looked white in the face. 

“Fuck” Hope whispered. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Not even 12 hours later, by the time Hope and Josie went back to school the next day everyone was talking about Hope. 

Josie skipped morning breakfast in order to talk to her Dad which left Hope to head to first period herself. All through the hall’s every student was staring at her and whispers started to fill her ears. 

“Penelope saw Hope feeding off Joise in the library last night” one said. 

“I wonder how she died?” 

“The all powerful, famous, tribrid” one said mocking her. 

“Better watch out if you're a vampire, I heard she likes to drink their blood” laughter followed. 

“I wonder if she purposely killed herself?” 

Hope ran the rest of her way to class feeling the tears in her eyes. When she arrived at an empty hall and an empty classroom she leaned up against the locker trying to catch her breath and stop the tears. 

She couldn’t even keep something like her transition private. She really hated Penelope. Like really hated her. Everyone knew. There was no way of getting out of this now. She closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her face. She quickly wiped them away afraid that anyone would see her. 

How could this be happening? Why did it seem like the world was out to get her. She was over this. Anger started to build up in her chest replacing the sadness and the ache. This was utter bullshit. She could kill Penelope. While yes she was feeding off Josie in a public place, her transition was a private matter and Penelope had no right to spread it around school like a hot piece of gossip. 

Except it was gossip. Her whole life was gossip. She was born into a vampire that the entire supernatural community knew about. It wouldn’t matter what she did, what she wore, who she dated. Her whole life would consist of gossip. But Hope had enough. She felt her eyes flash blue and the black veins appear under her eyes. She glared around the hall making sure it was empty before she slung her backpack over her shoulder more and took off to her room before anyone could stop her. 

Back at her room she dropped her bag and quickly started undressing out of her uniform. She threw on a pair of leggings and a long sleeve shirt, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She slipped her running shoes on her feet before leaving her room. Making quick work down the stairs and out the first door she could find into the field before a teacher caught her and questioned where she was going. 

She took off in a run towards the forest feeling the cold air hit her face and the crunch of the snow under her feet. She had always hated winter. Once Hope was far enough into the woods where she could hear nothing but birds and the wind she slowed down and paused looking around. The cold air was sharp in her lungs and it felt like fire was fueling her body. 

She bent down ready to take her shoes off, to let her wolf run free to clear her mind until her hearing picked up on a crunch of leaves and then laugher and voices. There were other people here in the forest. 

Hope didn’t know what was happening until she could feel her fangs retract and her eyes darken. She focused on the laugher, hearing the blood pump in the person’s veins. There were two, maybe three people? It didn’t matter though. The anger that had been pulsating through her body had now turned into hunger and Hope knew she wasn’t going to be able to control herself. 

She opened her mouth feeling her fangs as she ran her tongue over them. Taking in one last breath of air to pick up on the human’s scent before she took off running towards the sounds. They weren’t more than a few hundred feet away from her, she could sense them, smell them; the closer she got. She could hear the blood pumping. Her throat burned and her body ached for the blood. 

She was tired. Tired of acting like everything was okay, tired of trying to play the perfect student and tired of pretending she wasn’t struggling with her transition. But no more. 

Hope reached the group and before she could even think about it she grabbed one pulling it’s neck towards her mouth as she bit down the screams echoing through the forest before it all went quiet.


	16. What did I just do?

Hope didn’t know what she had just done. The blood lust can just take over and you can blackout; and that is exactly what had happened to Hope. When she finally came out of it, she found herself on the ground her shirt and face sticky. When she looked down she could see the deep crimson stains all over her, the ground and the people. Hope shot up off the dirt floor her body starting to hyperventilate. Scattered around her were three bodies. Two females and one male. Hope instantly recognized them, they were all senior witches in her class. And their necks were torn open blood staining their necks and the ground under their dead bodies. 

What the hell had she done? 

Hope couldn’t even seem to catch her breath instantly pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket and clicking MG’s name before she even realized the phone was ringing and he had picked up. 

“Hey Hope” his cheery voice said coming through the other end. “Everyone was wondering where you were in math. Is everything okay? Why did you ditch?” 

“MG” she said her voice breaking as she continued to look at the bodies on the ground. “I need you to meet me in the forest. Now” 

“What’s going on-” 

“I just need you to get here” she said the tears now forming in her eyes looking at the mess she had caused. “Now” 

That was all it took before the line went dead. Exactly 1 minute and 38 seconds later MG appeared out of thin air appearing right next to one of the dead bodies. 

His face went blank, mouth dropped open and he said nothing but looked at the mess that lay on the snow covered forest ground. 

“Did you…. What… what happened?” he stuttered out. 

“I don’t know what happened” Hope said her hands up in defense the tears that had formed in her eyes threatening to come streaming down her face. “I came out here to wolf out and then I could hear them laughing, and smell their blood and my vampire side just….. Lost it” 

“Yeah I can see that” he said still in shock looking at. 

“MG what am I going to do?” she said stepping closer to him over the body of one of the students. “They are going to kill me when they find out what I did” 

“Hold on, don’t panic” he said arms out towards her. 

“Panic!” she said yelling at him now. “I just killed three of our classmates!” 

MG paused his face shifting in response. Hope looked at him confused. What the hell was he doing?” 

“I said..” 

“Shhh” he said cutting her off as he made another face. Hope realized he was trying to listen with his vampire hearing. 

“What could you possibly be listening too?” she questioned getting mad. “There is no one here but us” 

“I got a heartbeat” he said his eye’s now laser focused. 

“What?” she said her eyes opening in disbelief. 

“I can hear all of their heartbeats” he said dropping to his knees to place his ear against one of the girls chest. “There not dead” 

Hope dropped to her knees leaning over the guys chest. And just ever so slightly she could pick up a faint beat. It was very slow and very quiet but it was there. 

“Oh my god” she said standing up not bothering to brush the dirt and snow off her legs. “What do we do?” 

“We can give them vampire blood to heal them and then we have to compel them” he said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. 

“Wait who are you calling?” 

“Lizzie” 

“Don’t you dare” Hope said quickly reaching for MG’s phone out of his hand but MG was fast and dodged her. 

“We need her help” he insisted. 

“If we call her she is going to tell Josie and she can’t know” 

“She’s your girlfriend” he protested. 

“Look at this” Hope said pointing to the three bodies and the white snow that was now stained red along with her soaked clothes. “She can’t see me like this. I can’t let her know I am a monster” 

“Her Dad is the headmaster, she can help us” 

“Please don't,” Hope said begging him now. “I can’t let her see the mess that I have caused” 

“I’m sorry Hope” he said, shaking his head. “But I’m calling Lizzie” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes after MG hung up the phone with Lizzie, Hope picked up footsteps about a hundred yards away and then the sound of Josie and Lizzie’s voice. She cringed, trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen. Her girlfriend that she had repeatedly told she was fine too was about to walk into a mess of three somewhat dead bodies. 

“Oh my God” she heard first from Lizzie who must have seen the bodies, the blood or both. That was the only thing that was said before the two came into vision between the tree’s. 

Lizzie went white and looked like she might vomit which just made Hope more upset than she already was. Josie’s eyes scanned the scene before coming up and landing on Hope. 

“What happened?” she said taking a deep breath her pupils dilating as she pulled her coat closer to her body. 

“Holy shit” Lizzie said “MG a little forewarning would have been nice” she said trying to keep her cool but you could see that Lizzie was also about to lose it. 

“I lost control” Hope said looking at the ground. “I came out here to wolf out and I just lost it” 

“Why did you lose it?” 

Hope paused biting her lip “I was starving” she said defeated. Josie’s mouth stayed open still observing the scene. “Okay” she said swallowing a big lump in her throat. She tried to step closer to her but Hope stepped away. 

“Please don’t” her hands out. “I don’t want you to get any closer” 

“Hope it’s okay” Josie said. “We’re gonna fix this” 

“I’m a murderer” she stated. “I can’t be trusted” 

“That’s not true” MG said cutting in. “At some point in time, every vampire had done this. Do you remember when I killed Landon?” Hope nodded through the tears down her face. She was a wreck. Blood splattered all over her clothes, face and hair. Face stained with tears and dirt. She was not at her best. 

“Everyone forgave me for that” 

“Only because he came back to life” Hope said. “I am a monster and I don’t deserve happiness” 

“That’s not true” Josie said stepping closer to her even though Hope stepped back. “I love you; remember that. You deserve happiness and you won’t be punished for your actions” she said re-assuring her. 

“How can you be so sure?” Hope said sniffing her snot induced trauma off her face. 

“Because we aren’t going to tell our Dad” 

“We’re not?” Lizzie said turning to look at her sister confused. “Josie can I speak to you over here for a second?” she said grabbing Josie’s arm and tugging her a few feet away even though it made no difference to the vampire hearing between MG and Hope. 

“Were not telling Dad?” she questioned again. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“He’s going to expel her” Josie pleaded “Or worse; put her in the cellar’s as punishment, Lizzie please just hear me out” she begged. Her sister eyed her down. “We can fix this, and I can get Hope under control” 

Lizzie looked over her sister’s shoulder to Hope who was eyeing the student’s still on the ground. “How can you be so sure” 

“Can you just trust me?” Josie asked. “I promise you I can. Nothing like this is ever going to happen again. And if it does”, she paused turning to look at Hope “I give you full permission to tell Dad. Okay?” 

Lizzie scrunched her face in displeasure, clearly not happy about it. “Does that mean I have to touch the dead bodies?” 

“Oh, that’s the best part!” MG said cutting in “they aren’t dead” he said with a smile as if he was proud. “I picked up heartbeats in all of them” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes “So why are they still laying in the snow?” 

MG and Hope both turned to look at each other wondering why neither one of them had done anything. “Shit” MG mumbled before he walked over to the first body and dropped to his knees re-soaking his already wet pants. He bit the inside of his wrist bringing the fresh wound down on the girl’s mouth. He left it there for a few seconds before he heard the sucking motion and watched at her neck healed in only a few moments. When the girl was finally conscious, she sat up in a blur and coughed. 

“What happened?” she questioned looking at everyone before her eyes landed on Hope. “You” she said pointing at her. “You bit me!” 

“Now is a great time for you to practice compulsion” MG said pulling the girl to her feet who tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn’t let her bringing her closer to Hope. The girl was obviously terrified as she jerked away but MG held her down strong. 

“Now, in order for the compulsion to work you have to look directly into their eyes, and believe everything you say to them got it?” 

Hope nodded stepping closer to the girl and locked eyes with her. “You aren’t going to remember what happened today” she said. “You and your friends skipped class to get high and then you passed out in the woods. You never saw us. Now go back to your dorm” 

The girl immediately stopped struggling in MG’s arm’s and when he let go, she nodded her head before heading straight back towards the school not even looking back. 

“Thank God” Josie and Lizzie mumbled at the same time once the girl was far enough. 

“Now can you guys hurry up with the other two I’m freezing” Lizzie commented as she tugged her winter coat closer to her body. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After the twins pulled the blood out of the ground with magic; in order to hide the scene and the other two witches were healed, compelled and back at the school the four of them headed back themselves. It was well after second period, almost into lunch and Hope quickly headed back to her room to shower off the remains of what had happened.

When she returned back to her room almost 30 minutes later, she found Josie sitting on her bed playing with a pillow in her hands. 

“Uh hi” she said softy laying eyes on Hope. 

“Hi” Hope said brushing her wet hair out of her face. “I didn’t expect to see you here” 

“I had to make sure you were okay” 

“I don’t know how you can even look at me right now” she said disgusted with herself as she pulled the towel closer to her body. “I can’t even look at me right now” 

Josie moved over on the bed patting the area next to her. “Can you sit down?” 

Hope bit her lip but did anyways, the soft mattress sinking under her weight. 

“How are you doing?” Josie asked. 

Hope scoffed “You shouldn’t worry about me” 

“But I am” 

“Why?” 

“Because what I saw today wasn’t you” she said trying to place a hand on Hope’s shoulder but Hope pulled away cold. Josie looked upset and Hope swore to herself. 

“It was me though” Hope said shaking her head “I have become that very monster that my family was” 

“Just because your family was like that doesn’t mean you will either. You have to give yourself more credit” 

“I might have, if I almost didn’t kill three students today” 

“I heard everyone talking about you today” Josie said changing the subject. “And I know it was Penelope that started it” 

Hope huffed out a sigh “Her rumours were the reason I lost it” she mumbled picking at her finger nails. “Everyone was making comments and assuming things and my body just took over” 

“Control will come over time” Josie said reassuring her. “I know it’s hard” 

“Yeah but when? I’m almost a month old and things feel the exact same way they did on my first day when I turned” 

“Speaking of not feeling things” Josie bit her lip. “We never talked about the consequences of you triggering your vampire side” Josie was right. Everyone had been so caught up in Hope’s transformation and now blood lust to really talk about what had happened when she died. 

“I forgot about the bond” she mumbled looking at her softy. “I guess it feels a bit different considering I wasn’t really the one that felt it” Josie moved closer to Hope on the bed taking her hand in hers as she rubbed her thumb across her skin. 

“You know, the night you died; I don’t think I have ever felt anything like that in my entire life” Josie said. “For weeks I could feel you move, your presence and then suddenly everything felt cold. Like I had just jumped in a frozen lake; and then there was nothing. Like empty darkness” she held the tears back in her eyes. “I knew when I woke up that something was wrong. And deep down inside I had this feeling you had been hurt but I didn’t want to admit it…” she trailed off. 

“When Lizzie, MG and I saw your body in the streets there was a part of me that thought your vampire side wouldn’t activate and you would stay dead” now the tears came down her face and she wiped them away with her finger. “Seeing your body there just crushed my soul. I knew you had never wanted this life and it was unfair that someone took that decision away from you and I am just so sorry” Josie was now a sobbing mess and Hope pulled her into her chest crying as well. 

“I can’t imagine what you went through seeing that” she said stroking her hair for comfort. “I wish I could take all those memories and images away” 

“I kind of wish we still had the bond” she admitted. “Then maybe all of this would have never happened” 

Hope laughed through the tears “I think someone of higher power up there made sure I was going to become a vampire either way. Sometimes these things just happen” she shrugged her shoulders. 

“But it shouldn’t happen to good people” Josie said now mad “You never wanted this life and someone else’s actions forced you. You had no choice” 

“At the end of the day after everything my family has done, I kind of feel like this was a punishment” she said. “The universe knew I didn’t want this, but as punishment for mine and my family actions it was cursed upon me to become the one thing I didn’t want” 

“I don’t think that’s true” Josie said shaking her head. “I believe that we are only given what we can handle, and that higher power knew that while you didn’t want to become a vampire you could handle it if you did” 

“Well then the universe can suck it” Hope said with a laugh Josie laughing with her she sighed, cozying up to Hope more. 

“How do you feel though? About everything?” 

“A bit better” she smiled. “I think I have learned that his blood control portion thing isn’t for me right now” she said finally admitting it. “I wish I was able to have control as a newbie but it doesn’t seem like that is going to come easy” 

“Then we will work at it” Josie said brushing Hope’s now almost dry hair off of her cheeks so she could cup it with her hand. “We will get you the blood you need in order to stay calm and fill you up and we will worry about the rest of it later” 

“The later part is what scares me though” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t like the idea of needing all this blood. I wish I could sustain off of just a few blood bags but it doesn’t work” 

“Not right now” she said reassuring her. “You have to give yourself more credit. You are only a few weeks old. You turned unexpectedly from a tragic accident and into a one and only creature of it’s kind. I think you are doing very well” 

Hope smiled at her. “You really think so?” she asked concerned. “I feel as my girlfriend you are required to say that” she said with laughter. 

“No” Josie said with a chuckle and an eye roll. “I am saying that because it is true. Myself, Dad, Lizzie and MG all have faith in you” 

“I mean your Dad and MG sure, but your sister?” She raised her eyebrows with a funny face at Josie. “She looked like she was going to hurl when she saw what I had did” 

“She’s very squeamish with blood” Josie laughed “always has been. Getting our blood drawn at the doctors was her worst nightmare” 

The simplicity of the conversation brought a smile to Hopes face. Normalizing the topic of blood made her feel better about being a vampire and about her little accident. 

“Always remember that I will be here for you though. We can feed together to help keeps track of how much you’re ingesting and help with your cravings?” She suggested. 

“That would actually really help; thank you” Hope said. 

“And if you ever need more blood I’m always here to supply it for you” Josie said raising her eyebrows and winking. 

“That actually reminds me” Hope said shifting her body so she faced Josie more. “My uncle invited me away for Christmas in Alaska. And while I wasn’t going to bring you along as a personal blood bag….” 

“Yes” Josie said cutting her off with a smile “yes” Hope giggled at her. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask” 

“Okay so ask” she said nudging her. 

“Would you want to spend Christmas with me and my family in Alaska?” 

“When are you flying out?” 

“The next following Saturday. So December 21st, and staying there until January 4” 

“Well” she said biting her lip “My Dad, Lizzie and I are flying out to Paris to spend Christmas with my mom on the 23rd, and we are supposed to be there until January 3. But I could convince my Dad to leave on the 28th and fly from Paris to Alaska to meet you?” she said it trying to come to a compromise. "I haven’t seen my mom in a really long time and I..” 

“You don’t have to justify seeing your family for the holidays silly” Hope said. “Even spending a few days with you will be more than enough. But I will be really happy if we can make it work” 

Josie smiled leaning in to kiss Hope and for once the sound of Christmas vacation made their lives seem somewhat normal for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be holiday vacation :) Let me know what you think xoxo


	17. Well needed Christmas break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! This was kind of a filler chapter for like pre-christmas. Next chapter will be all Josie and Hope and with some family :)

On December 21st, at 5am a car arrived at the Salvatore Boarding School to pick Hope up and then proceeded to head to the airport. Hope had barley awoken as she checked in, dropped off her baggage and then got through customs. Her flight was at 7:30 that morning and by the time she had bought breakfast and coffee her plane was already boarding for first class passengers. Her Uncle Kol had splurged getting her a direct first-class ticket from Georgia to Alaska. Her flight was about 8 hours and Hope planned on sleeping the whole way there. 

After boarding the plane, she settled down in her seat, draping her winter coat over her body as a blanket. She reached into her little side bag beside her seat and pulled out her headphones plugging them into her phone and then putting them in her ears. Hope lazily scrolled through her music on her phone finally picking on a soft love song before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

Several hours later Hope woke up to a thud and jerk as her plane landed; her eyes flying open and for a quick moment panic flooded over her forgetting where she was. When she looked out the window of the plane, she noticed that it was dark outside followed by the snow that covered the ground. Everything was white and looked so peaceful. After the plane had pulled up to the terminal her and the other first-class passengers were escorted off; Hope relieved that she was finally about to see her family. The Alaskan airport was dead for the evening meaning she got through customs and claimed her bag all under an hour. When she finally got through the doors and into the arrival area she was greeted by Freya, Davina and Rebekah. 

“Welcome!” Rebekah said wrapping her arms around Hope pulling her in for a tight hug. “How was your flight love?” 

“I slept through all of it” Hope said. “But the first class was nice” 

“Well thank your Uncle for that” she winked. 

“Hi Aunt Davina” Hope said leaning in to hug her followed by Freya. “I’ve missed you guys so much” 

“It’s only been a few weeks since we saw you before” Freya commented as she took Hope’s suitcase and the four started walking towards the exit doors. 

“I know” Hope said. “I just missed you all” 

Davina looped her arm through Hope’s pulling her closer “Well we missed you too hun. I’m glad you got here safe and sound” 

As they exited the doors the cold Alaskan air hit Hope in the face and she let out a little squeak. “Yeah it is very cold here” Rebekah added. “But only at night, it will be nicer during the day” Hope was thankful for that, even though she planned on spending most of her break camped out on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

“Where are all the guys?” Hope asked as they made their way down the line of parked vehicles. 

“Back at the cabin. They said they were going to make dinner so we offered to come pick you up” Freya said as she pulled the car keys out of her pocket the Cadillac Escalade a few cars down beeped and flashed it lights. 

“Ooohhhh” Hope said smirking at Freya. “Nice car” 

“Oh please it’s not mine” Freya rolled her eyes. “Your Uncle only let me borrow it to come pick you up. Otherwise he would have never let me put my hands on it” Davina laughed at her husband’s actions as she shook her head. 

The trunk opened up as Freya put the suitcase in the back before climbing into the driver’s seat, Rebekah as passenger and Davina got in the back with Hope. Freya started the car and then blasted the heat before pulling out of the airport and onto the road. 

“So how is school?” Davina asked turning to look at her. Hope stalled as she bit her lip. Telling her aunts about her little ‘accident’ 30 seconds after she had arrived was probably not the best time. She decided she would tell them after Christmas, when everyone was drunk, before Josie arrived. That gave her some time to figure out what she was going to say to them. 

“Fine” she replied back a second later to Davina with a smile. “I am just excited to have a little break” 

“Well it will be very nice to have you here for the holiday’s and Kol mentioned that your girlfriend Josie was arriving later?” 

“Yeah” she nodded “after Christmas though. She’s spending that time with her parents and sister in Paris” 

“Very nice” 

“How is your relationship going?” Freya asked from the front seat as she turned onto a side road that had no lights, flicking on her brighter ones. 

“Good” she said biting her lip. 

Freya looked at her through the rearview mirror and raised her eyebrows. “Good?” she questioned “that’s it?” 

“I don’t really know what to say” Hope mumbled. 

“Does she make you happy?” Davina said jumping in. 

“Yes” Hope replied. 

“Does she treat you right?” Davina asked again. 

“Yes” 

“Are you having sex?” Rebekah jumped in. 

“Rebekah” Freya said hitting her chest with the back of her hand. “What the hell?” 

“It’s a serious question” she said looking at her sister before turning around in her seat to look at Hope “are you?” 

“I’m not answering that” Hope said slouching farther back into her seat to avoid the looks of her aunts from the from seat. 

“If she is, at least she can’t get pregnant” Davina chimed in. 

“Oh god” Hope moaned. How much farther was this drive? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what felt like an eternity in the car with her aunts when Freya pulled up into the driveway of the cabin Hope never flew out of car so fast in her whole life. She took in a big deep breath of air feeling the cool pine scent fill her lungs; it was peaceful. The cabin was located up the side of a mountain snuggled in between pine trees. It was isolated, in a breath-taking view and Hope knew she made the right call about coming here for Christmas break. She popped open the trunk of the car pulling her bag out and letting the bottom land in the snow. Her aunts all filled out of the car and they headed towards the lit door of the cabin. 

When Rebekah opened the door, Hope was instantly hit with wonderful smells of garlic, basil and fresh bread. Over in the living room was a giant 10-foot Christmas tree lit with soft lights and filled with gold and white decorations, topped with a golden star at the very top. Twinkly lights hung from the tall ceilings and there was a little mistletoe right between the living room and dining room hanging from the archway. This little house truly was filled with the Christmas spirit. 

“There’s my favourite niece” Kol said coming around the corner a spoon in his hand and a hand towel thrown over his shoulder before pulling Hope into a tight hug before she could even get her coat off. 

“Your only niece” she corrected him with a smile. 

“Doesn’t matter” he added ushering everyone to take off their coats and boots and follow him into the kitchen. There he was making homemade pasta with freshly made bread. 

“It smells amazing in here” Hope commented sitting at the island as she watched her uncle go back to the stove to stir what she assumed was pasta sauce. 

“An Italian recipe. Davina and I learned it when we traveled Italy for a few months” 

“It better taste amazing because I am starving over here” Keelin said as she came out of the bedroom from down the hall. “Hi honey” she hugged Davina from her chair “I’m so glad you got here safe” 

“I’m very happy to be here” Hope said. “Although I could have done without the aggressive grilling of my life” she added giving a glare over her shoulder to Rebekah and Freya who were down at the other end of the counter pouring themselves some wine into glasses. Freya just shrugged her shoulders. 

“That’s what happens when you have nosey aunts” Kol whispered to her erupting a laugh from Hope. Rebekah threw the cork from the wine bottle at Kol hitting him in the shoulder. 

“We can hear you” she said glaring at him as she took a sip of her wine. Kol said nothing but had a little laugh to himself as he went back to the pot.

Only a few minutes later Kol served the pasta and bread and the 7 of them sat down at a long dark wood table and enjoyed all the was to offer and after dinner Hope went down the hallway to her bedroom where one wall was entirely glass and she could see nothing but pine trees, snow and mountains in the back before collapsing in bed and falling right asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Hope woke up that following morning, she was greeted by bright sun shining in through her bedroom window. Hope sat up and stretched admiring the beautiful snow and fresh coloured green all along the pine trees. It looked very different from how it did last night. Brighter and more of a Christmas feeling. She smiled. For once she didn’t feel exhausted, or scarred she felt like she could be herself. This vacation was proving to be better for her mental health then she could have ever imagined.

When Hope made her way to the kitchen that morning she found only her Uncle Kol sitting at the table a cup of what would have looked like coffee to any normal person but Hope’s nose picked up the scent of fresh blood and for a quick moment her eyes flashed red but she blinked them away before he saw them. 

“Morning” he greeted her cheerfully. “I am surprised you are up so early” 

“What time is it actually?” Hope questioned looking around for a clock. She hadn’t bothered to look at the time on her phone when she woke up. 

“Just past 7 am” he said standing before heading to the fridge. He pulled out a half-used blood bag and poured the rest of it into his mug before eyeing Hope as he tossed the bag into the trash. “Do you want one?” he asked gesturing to the blood. 

Hope nodded her head not saying a word as Kol pulled another bag out of the fridge and poured it into another mug before handing it to her. Hope took a large swig before following her uncle to the kitchen table to enjoy the peace and quiet before everyone else woke up. 

“This is good” Hope mumbled as she took another large mouthful of the blood, wiping away the lingering stain of red across her lips with her tongue. 

“Well blood is blood, but I can assure you some blood from different people taste way better than just average blood. You will soon find that out” 

Hope already knew what he was talking about. Josie’s blood to her tasted the best out of all the blood she had had before. It was richer, tastier, and was always the perfect temperature coming from her body. This thought sent a little fire through her body but Hope tried to quickly control it knowing she couldn’t get worked up about Josie’s blood right now. Josie still wasn’t arriving for another week. 

“But anyways” Kol said. “How is the blood lust going? I know it must not be easy for you” 

Hope bit her lip. While she had intended on spilling the beans after Christmas this seemed like as good as any time. It was just the two of them and Kol had brought it up; so, Hope made the leap of faith. 

“Well” she said before sipping her cup “I have been struggling…” 

“You are still a newborn” he reassured her “I wasn’t able to control my hunger until I was over a year old. And even then, certain instances and people would just set off my hunger. But I am sure your farther told you all about that” Kol said with an eye roll. It was true. Her Dad had told her horror stories of his siblings’ actions, more specifically Kol and Rebekah’s. He had told them to her as a warning of what could happen when you became a vampire. He had tried to use them to deter her from transitioning. Guess it didn’t work so much. 

“Oh I’ve heard” Hope couldn’t help but let out a little laugh “Dad went into very gory detail” 

“That was us though. You are different” 

Oh, how he was so wrong. 

“Listen Uncle Kol, I have something to tell you” Hope said avoiding eye contact with him. “There was a little incident a couple of weeks ago. I kind of lost it and almost killed three students” she slowly looked up from her cup to make eye contact with him. He hadn’t flinched or moved and his face gave no indication that he was surprised, sad, or sacred. It was neutral. 

“Okay” he said after a moment of silence. “What happened?” 

“I got really angry over this girl that had spread the rumor about me becoming a vampire” Hope said. “Long story short she saw me and Josie together and figured it out, then spread it around school and with everyone whispering about it and making assumptions about what had happened I got angry. I was already hungry and so I went out into the woods to wolf out hoping it would help but then there were these three students in the woods when I went out there and then my vampire side just took over. I fed off of all of them and almost killed them” 

“But you didn’t kill them” Kol said. “That’s a good start” 

“Yes, but I still ripped their necks apart. I had to feed them vampire blood and then compel them to forget. I feel awful and I feel like I’m not grasping this part of being a vampire” 

“So why am I hearing this from you and not from your headmaster?” Kol asked. “You said this happened a few weeks ago” 

Hope’s face went red and she looked down at the ring she was wearing; the one Josie had given her the night of the dance before she died. “We didn’t tell Dr. Saltzman about what happened. My friend’s and I cleaned it up and swore secrecy to each other” 

“Ahh” Kol said finally getting it “So what you are telling me is you have been having issues?” 

“Yes” Hope said finally admitting it to herself and her Uncle. “I have been struggling this whole time since my transition. I am blood hungry and feel like I will do anything to get it” 

“You sound like me” Kol laughed. “I felt the exact same way for the first 20 years of being a vampire” 

“20 years!?” Hope exclaimed. “I don’t have 20 years” 

“Well I hate to break it to you darling but unfortunately you do. You’re immortal remember? But why are you confessing this to me?” he asked with a tiny smirk on his face. “Why not your aunts?” 

Hope sighed taking the last mouthful of blood from her mug. “I knew that you struggled with blood more than they did which is why I thought you would give better advice. Besides, if I told Aunt Freya and Rebekah all I would get is a lecture and they would for sure call Dr. Saltzman” 

Kol raised his eyebrows in suspicion “And what makes you think I won’t?” he questioned. 

“I was hoping you would just give me some advice and keep it our little secret?” Hope asked biting her lip as her eyebrows tensed in anxiety. This could be the moment her uncle helped her out or rated her out. She was hoping he would go with the first one. 

“Well” Kol said “as much as I love my sisters, they are tattletales. And I do believe if they don’t feel you are safe in the school that they will pull you from it” Hope’s eyes dilated in fear of being pulled from school for her actions. “But thankfully I am not them” he smiled and Hope let out a huge sigh of relief. 

“In terms of advice there is not much I can give you” he said honestly with a sigh. “The only real trick to mastering the hunger is time. The longer you spend losing your mind over it the harder it will be for you to fully adjust. While it might not be the advice your aunts would like me to give you; I say go wild” he added with a smirk. “Drink lots of blood, have fun with it but don’t get caught and don’t kill anyone please” he added. “I do not want to have to do damage control because you killed a student” 

Maybe her uncle was right? Maybe she just needed to let loose and have some fun with it while she still could. As long as she didn’t go over board and kill anybody there was no harm, no foul right? She was still a teenager and she deserved some time to have some fun. 

“Thank you” Hope said. “I really appreciate this advice” 

“Anytime; but I do have a quick question” he said stopping Hope in her tracks as she started to stand up from the table. “You said that this girl, the one that spread the rumors about you turning into a vampire only found out because she saw you and Josie together. What does that mean?” 

Oh god. How was Hope going to confess to her Uncle that her and her girlfriend were caught hooking up and feeding in the library? 

“Uhhh” she said stalling “I was kind of hungry…. And I uhhhh” there was no easy way of confessing this and by the look on Kol’s face he was not going to let it slide. “Josie let me feed off of her” she finally admitted. “And the girl walked in a saw that” 

“Josie your girlfriend?” 

“Yes” 

“Do you guys do this often?” 

“No… But it has happened a few times with both of us” 

“Wait, wait” Kol said holding his hand up to stop her. “Your telling me she fed off of you and you have fed off of her?” Hope nodded her head. “Yeah okay defiantly do not tell your aunts that” he said with a little laugh. “If they find out that the two of you have been blood sharing, they are going to lose it” 

“Why not?” she questioned. 

“Blood sharing is very…. How do I put this? Personal?” he said. “It’s different with humans and vampires but vampire’s together its considered…… hot” he tried not to smile. “All I am saying is that in past history when vampires fed off one another it was kind of a sex status symbol and…” 

“Okay!” Hope said cutting him off. “I have heard enough. Thank you Uncle Kol for the advice but I think I am going to take a shower now” Hope added as she got up with her mug in her hand. 

“Hey on the plus side” he added standing up with her “You can’t get pregnant” 

“Oh God now you are starting to sound like your own wife” Hope moaned and Kol couldn’t help but smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) I am also trying to wrap up this story within the next 3-7 chapters (depending) and would really appreciate feedback on how I should do it because I am at a huge block at the moment. Love you guys, thanks for reading!


	18. "Good girl"

Christmas Day had come and gone with Hope spending it with her family gathered around the Christmas tree. They had opened presents, drank lots of wine and had enjoyed the time they had together. Hope was spoiled with gifts from her family ranging from new clothes, to a new cell phone, jewelry, and even the promise of a car when she graduated from school in 5 months. It had been one of the best moments she had since her parent’s death with her family. 

But as much as she loved the holidays, she was very grateful that it was all over and that Josie would be arriving here today. Her plane was scheduled to land just after lunch but Hope was awake with the sun and needed to find something to do to kill the next eight hours before she could see her girlfriend. 

So, she pondered around, ate breakfast, played with her new cell phone and ended up falling asleep on the couch just after mid-morning; she was awoken by her Aunt Freya. 

“Hey hunny” she shook her shoulder. “It’s just after noon, doesn’t Josie’s plane land soon?” 

Hope jumped up trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes and clear her vision. She didn’t mean to have fallen asleep for so long. She quickly checked her phone reading a text from Josie. 

Just landed  
\- 12:02 pm 

It was now almost 12:30 and Hope ran to her room to grab her wallet and then ran back into the dining room where her Uncle and Aunt were having lunch. 

“Uncle Kol, Josie’s plane just landed can I take the Cadillac to get her?” 

Kol pondered the thought for a moment “If you promise not to crash it” he said. 

“Deal” Hope said pulling her winter boots on. Kol took the key out of his pocket and threw it across the room Hope catching it in one hand as she slid her other arm into her winter jacket before she was out the door. She zipped her coat up on the way to the car the fresh snow under her boots crunching under them. She unlocked the car and climbed in setting the GPS for the airport. It was very sunny outside mixed with the fresh coat of snow making it feel like the perfect day. The drive to the airport wasn’t long and Hope had loved how smooth the Cadillac drove. Maybe she would con her family into buying her one; since they did promise her a car after graduation. 

When she arrived at the airport, she parked her car and went inside to the arrival gate. It had been about 1 hour since Josie had landed and Hope knew she should be through security and have her bag very soon. She stood in a semi large crowd of people all waiting for the arrival of their loved ones. At a quarter past one the giant screen at the top of the arrival door flashed; 

Now arriving: Flight 987 from Paris 

Hope’s heart fluttered and started pounding quicker as the door opened and the first couple of people came out with their luggage behind them as they greeted their loved one’s over hugs, kisses and tears. A few more people came out making Hope nervous, where the hell was Josie?

And just then she appeared through the door’s wearing a deep red, long winter coat and pulling her black suitcase behind her. She didn’t even make it down the full ramp before Hope almost jumped into her arms pulling her against her body. 

“Uhh I am so happy you are here” Hope said into Josie’s hair before she pulled back and pulled her in for a kiss. Josie was eager for it to last longer but they were still in a public. The kiss was still perfect though. Josie’s warm soft lips, the comfort of not having seen each other in over a week made it that much more special and loved. 

“How was your flight?” Hope questioned after she pulled back and tucked a piece of Josie’s hair behind her ear before giving her another quick little peck on the lips. 

“Uhh” Josie sighed. “It was okay, Dad kind of cheeped out on the flight though. No snacks or TV” 

“Ew” Hope made a face as she took Josie’s suitcase from her before the two started heading towards the exit doors. 

“Yeah and all I have eaten has been weird cheese and pasta for the last week. All I want is fast food and that is non-existent in Paris apparently” 

Hope smiled. There was a McDonalds about a mile down the road from the airport and she knew that was where the first stop was going to be. They found Hope’s car outside and when Josie climbed in she couldn’t help with the excitement on her face. 

“Uhh I am so happy to see you” she said leaning over to Hope in the front seat to kiss her cheek. “I love my parents but I was done with the smothering” she rolled her eyes. Hope started the car and pulled out of the parking spot heading down the road to the McDonalds. 

“How was it with your parents?” 

“Smothering” she groaned with a nasty face. “My parents didn’t let me out of their sight in fear that I would lose it” she added quotations at the last part. “Since I haven’t seen my mom since my transition all she wanted to do was coddle me like a baby. I get it” she said “but it was too much” 

“I’m sorry” Hope said trying to sympathize with her. 

“No, no don’t get me wrong it was great; and most people don’t get to spend Christmas in Paris. It was nice to talk to my mom about being a vampire too” she said softy. “She reassured me and I was able to talk to her about some craving’s I have been having. So the whole trip was like a 7 outta 10” 

“Well I hope the rest of your vacation is a ten outta ten” Hope said keeping her eyes on the road. Suddenly the bright yellow M appeared and Hope turned just in time to see Josie’s eyes land on it and light up. It was officially the best gift Hope could have gotten seeing the look on her girlfriends’ face about how excited she was for fast food. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After getting cheeseburgers and fries Hope drove them back to the cabin, Josie admiring the view the whole way back. 

“It really is beautiful” she commented as they pulled back into the driveway Hope throwing the car in park. “And I am really excited just to spend the next week in bed with you” she purred unfastening her seatbelt so she could lean over to kiss Hope. 

“Ehmm” Hope mummed into the kiss “Unfortunately though my family is a bunch of blocks and will want us in view of eyes pretty much all the time” Josie slightly pouted and Hope giggled stroking her cheek with her thumb admiring how smooth it glazed over. “We are however sharing the same room so there will be plenty of time for us to be by ourselves” she smiled. 

“Fantastic” 

“She’s here” Hope called a few minutes later as she opened the door Josie close behind her. 

Freya and Keelin were the first one’s; almost running from down the hall. 

“Hi” Freya said pulling Josie into a hug before she even had time to take her coat off. “We are so happy you are here” she squeezed tighter. 

“Aunt Freya can you at least give her a second to take her coat off and breath” Hope said. 

“Oh sorry” her Aunt pulled back and smiled at her. “We are so happy you are here; the whole family has been dying to meet you. Thankful it is on better terms this time” Josie smiled at her as she hung up her coat next to Hope’s and kicked off her boots onto the mat. 

“Hi, I’m Keelin Freya’s wife” she said introducing herself to Josie before pulling her in for hug. 

“I hear voices” Came Davina’s voice from the bedroom, Kol trailing behind her. 

“Hi darling” Kol said hugging Josie followed by Davina.  
“Where’s Rebekah?” Freya asked her brother. 

“Out. Her and Marcel had to do some errands they will be back soon enough. Come in come in” he ushered the girls into the living room. 

“Hope I am sure as a good guest you will show her to your room?” he asked her. Hope nodded reaching for Josie’s hand before taking her down the hallway to her room. She opened the door and was greeted with the bright afternoon sun that was shining in through the windows. 

“Wow” Josie said sitting her suitcase down on the floor next to Hope’s as she admired the view of tree’s, snow and mountains. “This is gorgeous. How are you not just lying in bed all day?” 

“I mean that view it pretty nice but I think I have a better view now” she said eyeing Josie who quickly blushed turning a bright shade of pink and Hope could swear she saw a sweat bead form on her forehead as Josie licked her dry lips, wetting them. This was going to be a great week long vacation.

“Can I offer you and drink or snack?” Hope asked as a friendly host. 

Josie muttered a word the bedroom door shutting them with her magic. “Only if that snack or drink is you” she took a few steps closer to Hope being able to feel the breath Hope released and suddenly everything around them stopped moving and Josie leaned in for the kiss pulling Hope right against her body as she wrapped her arms around her waist never letting go. 

Hope responded eagerly weaving her hands in Josie’s hair trying to taste more of her. No matter how many times she kissed her Hope could never seem to get enough or feel satisfied enough. Kissing her was like breathing. She needed to do it all the time. Josie’s hand wondered upwards from her waist to the red and black flannel shirt she was wearing reaching for the bottom button and making quick work of undoing it. Then she proceeded up to the next one unclasping that, and when she had the third button just at her midriff in her hands a loud knock on the bedroom startled the two of them pulling back with huffed breath’s and tousled hair from Josie. 

“No closed door’s you two!” Freya’s voice

Josie giggled and Hope rolled her eyes. “See?” she said to Josie. 

She walked back to the door and opened it finding three of her Aunts standing in the doorway, looking like they had had their ears pressed against the door. “Really?” Hope asked annoyed. 

“Were just making sure you are safe” Davina pointed out trying to justify them being nosey. 

“Yeah, yeah” Hope mumbled sticking her hand out towards Josie who took it. “Now if you excuse us, we are going to watch a movie in the living room if you don’t mind” 

She pushed past her Aunt’s; Josie hot on her trail following right behind her. She led Josie into the living room and pulled a blanket out of the blanket box throwing it onto the soft, grey L shaped couch as Josie sat down. “What do you want to watch?” Hope questioned taking the Tv remote and clicking onto the Netflix before picking up a secondary remote and clicking on the fireplace that sat under the TV. 

“I don’t care” Josie said as Hope climbed in beside her on the couch leaning back into the L shape allowing her to almost lay down. Josie snuggled up beside her laying her leg over her waist and resting her head on Hope’s chest before pulling the blanket over the two of them settling on a movie.

It didn’t last long, the two girls falling asleep in each other’s arms not even twenty minutes into the rom com Josie had picked.

“Uh they are so cute” Davina said eyeing the two girls sleeping together a while later. 

“That is the closest they are getting to each other this whole week” Freya commented as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and snapped a pic of the two of them. “But they are super cute”

“You know you can’t be cock block forever hun” Keelin commented to her. 

“Watch me” Freya smiled at her wife. “I take that as a challenge” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Hope and Josie finally woke up they were sweating. The combination of their body heat, the blanket and the fireplace had the room feeling over 100 degrees. 

“Uh” Hope tried to re-wet her mouth as Josie groaned rolling off her and pulling the blanket off at the same time. 

“Glad to see you two love birds awake” startled Hope as she looked up making eye contact with Rebekah. 

“Can you not do that?” Hope said rubbing her eyes, as Josie sat up. Rebekah raised her eyebrow in confusion at her niece. “Like not scare me half to death when I am just waking up” 

“Sorry love. Dinner’s ready” she said. It was just then that the girls both noticed the aroma of fresh tortilla’s, and avocados. When Hope stood up, she could see the dinner table loaded with food. Taco night. Sweet. 

They are gathered around the table and had a wonderful family dinner with Josie there. 

After dinner they finished cleaning up the table. 

“The northern lights are supposed to be very visible due to no clouds tonight girls” said Kol addressing them. 

“Sweet, would we be able to see them from my room?” Hope questioned. 

“I think so. Your room faces the south and you have a pretty good view of the mountains so I would think so” This lit a smile on both Hope and Josie’s faces. It was just after 8pm and while Hope had had two naps today, she was still exhausted; telling the family that her and Josie were going to get ready for bed. They scurried off to bedroom Hope closing the door very quietly hoping her family would just leave her and Josie alone. 

Josie giggled stripping off her shirt in a matter of seconds letting it be the first thing Hope saw when she turned back around from the door. 

“Don’t tempt me like that” Hope said eyes narrowing to Josie and then to Josie’s cleavage. 

“How has your trip been” Josie questioned. “I never did ask you before” 

“Good” Hope said reaching for her suitcase as she dug around for her pjs to sleep in. “I had a talk with my Uncle Kol” 

“Mhmm” 

“About what happened at school and my issues” 

“Oh yeah” Josie raised her eyebrows still standing without a shirt on “And how did that conversation go?” 

“Better than I expected actually” Hope said surprised. “I was expecting a lecture, some anger and for him to call your Dad but he never did. He was very chill about it and gave me some good advice so I defiantly made the right choice telling him” 

“And what was this great advice he so gave you?” 

“I told him about never feeling like I can eat enough” Hope sighed. “How tough that has been for me and he said to just enjoy it…… and go wild” 

Josie’s eyebrows raised in question and in intriguingness. “Oh really” she asked “well would you like some help on….” She paused biting her lip “going wild?” a smirk following. Hope smirked back at her as she quickly removed her t-shirt as well. 

“Only if you go wild with me” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice” Josie said with a smile that was more a smirk before her fangs dropped down and her eyes flooded red. Josie pulled Hope into her body crashing together as they fell onto the bed. Josie immediately going for Hope’s neck to lavish it with smile delicate kisses and sucks. 

Hope arched her back off the bed and into Josie only exciting her on, as she started making her way down Hope’s chest, through her cleavage and down her stomach reaching at the hem of her jeans. She unbuttoned her jean’s and tugged them down Hope’s legs freeing them so Hope could warp her smooth legs around Josie’s waist as Josie went back to kissing her. 

Hope then flipped them over straddling Josie on the bed before pulling her up to her chest so she could kiss her pouty pink lips. Josie felt like butter to Hope, melting with every move she took. Her hands held onto her waist; her fair skin almost pink at how hard Hope was keeping a grasp on her. When Josie’s neck made contact with Hope’s lip, she wasted no time. Sinking her teeth in and enjoying the blood that flowed into her hungry blood. 

“Uhhh” Josie moaned leaning back. 

“Shhh” Hope pulled back; some stray blood still lingering around her lips as she hushed Josie. “You have to be quite okay?” she had her finger pressed up against Josie’s mouth and Josie soundlessly nodded before taking Hope’s finger in her mouth and sucking on it. 

“Good girl” Hope stroked her hair with her free hand before going back to neck and re-piercing the holes that had closed up. When she felt Josie release her finger from her mouth she adjusted her position allowing her to start sucking on her neck and only a moment later Hope felt the piercing of little teeth as Josie bite her neck. 

And for a moment all that could be heard between the two girls was soft pants and the sound of sucking. They had never fed off of each other at the same time and it was proving to be a new erotic experience for both of them. When Hope felt like she had enough she pulled back from Josie’s neck and Josie did the same and without hesitation they were both kissing again tasting each other blood on the other one’s lip before finally having sex for the first time in two weeks. 

Damn those high teenager hormones. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Later that night Hope and Josie were cuddled up in bed watching the northern lights out of the wall window in Hope’s room. The night sky was filled with colours of purple, green and even some flashes of pink. The stars were in full force shinning down brightly casting a warm glow over the tree’s and snow. It didn’t even look dark out yet it was almost reaching midnight. 

“I wish this could be our life” Josie moaned snuggling into Hope more. 

“What’s that?” she asked kissing her on the top of her forehead. 

“This life. No obligations, no parents, no bitchy classmates just us in bed…” she purred of the last word. 

“Well it will be, at least for another week” 

“Uh and then a start of a new semester, noooo” she whined out making her face poutier. “I just want to stay in bed all day with youuuu” 

“There is nothing I would love more than for this to be our life” Hope said pulling her closer into her body for warmth. 

“And I love you with all my heart Hope Mikaelson” 

“I love you too Josie Saltzman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback on last weeks chapter. I know things have kinda gotten boring and there has been a lot of filler chapters so I apologize. I hope you enjoyed these two dorks just being cute and fluffy :) Please leave me feedback xoxo


	19. As it all comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE FOLLOWING: 
> 
> Hello! I just wanted to thank you for all the support and patience with how long it has taken for me to update this final chapter! (Big story block, and I started college and moved so there's that lol) 
> 
> Sadly this is the final chapter of our story :( this was only supposed to be a one shot and it somehow turned into this wild ride of a story over the last 4 months, and I could not be more grateful for the constant feedback and reviews of this story. Legacies will always be one of my favourite TV shows, and I hope in the future I will be able to write more Hope and Josie. 
> 
> As a final little thank you to my fans I have gone through and named each chapter of the story with either a quote from the chapter or a title that has significance to the plot/ story line going on in that chapter. I would love if you all could look back and see what I have chosen to name them all and see for yourself if you can figure out what the significance is!
> 
> Now enjoy the final chapter! (cries)

Christmas break had come and gone as one so does. The girls had flown back to the school just days before classes had started back up again and within the first week they were back into routine of school, homework and lives and learning everything the new and final semester could offer them. 

“So how was it?” MG asked her that day during lunch. Hope had just sat down with protein power bowl and smoothie. 

“How was what?” 

“Your vacation? I haven’t seen you since you got back” 

“Oh yeah” she shook her head. “Sorry. I’ve been super jet lagged” 

“No worries” he munched down into his food. 

“It was good though” she said a moment later between bites. “I really enjoyed the time with my family and it was amazing having Josie there for the rest of break and New Years” 

“What did you do for New Years?” 

“Not much” she sighed. “My family stayed in. Watched a movie. We had fondue for dinner and champagne at midnight; pretty relaxed. You?” 

“Kaleb’s family parties hard” he laughed at his own joke. “And we may or may not have snuck a little to much alcohol… I don’t remember a lot” 

Hope giggled to herself. 

“Greeting’s weirdo’s” Lizzie said coming to site down across from MG and Hope at the table. 

“Hey” they both said in unison. “Where’s your sister?” Hope followed up with. 

“How should I know?” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “You are girlfriends and had a magical bonding link in between you two. Shouldn’t you know where she is?” 

Well that got her nowhere. But before she could even think of where she could be she spotted her coming out of the dinning hall with her food tray in her hand. 

“Hi guys” she said kissing Hope on the lips before taking her seat at the table across from Hope, beside her sister. Lizzie made a small vomit sound in her mouth as she watched the two of them kiss. “Try not to choke on your food” Josie said to her with a scowl face. Lizzie just stuck her tongue out at her and went back to picking at her salad. 

“Now guys, new semester you know what that means?” MG said breaking the silence. 

The three girls blankly starred at him, questioning where he was going with this. 

“Ight imma tell you anyways. Party” 

“Uhh” Hope groaned. 

“Yes!” Lizzie said excitedly. “Where and when?” 

“Friday” MG said. “Kaleb is setting it up. Seniors only. Not sure about the location though. There’s still a foot of snow outside and its freezing temperatures” 

“We can have it inside” Lizzie chimed in. 

“How?” Josie questioned turning to look at her sister. “There’s no place to hide 50 rowdy, drunk, teenagers. Dad will for sure find out” 

“What about the old mill?” she said again. “It’s somewhat closed off and we can run heaters or cast a heat smell over the structure” 

MG’s eye’s wandered off deep in thought about Lizzie’s proposal. “I mean… I think it could work. I will have to connect in with Kaleb and see but if it does we will need your help with that spell” he said to the witches. 

“Done and done” Lizzie smiled. “Uh a party yes, I can’t wait” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Do we have to go?” Hope asked from Josie’s bed as Josie twirled around in the mirror holding potential outfits up to her body to see how they would look. 

“I’m going” Josie said playfully. 

Hope scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smile. While yes, that was enough for Hope to go to this party she wanted a real answer. “Very funny” she said picking at a loose thread from her kilt. “I’m serious though. I’m over parties, can’t we just stay in on Friday?” she asked. “Pleassseeeee” 

Uh oh.

Hope just played the begging card. Hope does not ever play the begging card. But apparently when you date Josie weird things start to happen to you. Like this. 

Josie bit her lip as she held another black short skirt in front of her admiring it. 

“You would freeze in that you know” 

“Oh, so now you care about what the party and what I wear?” Josie asked with a smirk on her face. 

“Well” Hope stated sitting up from the bed “A) I always care about what you wear and B) I will care even more if you are going to the party and what you are wearing yes” 

“Why?” her raised eyebrow questioned. 

“Because I don’t want some stupid, jock werewolf or some horny, blood hungry, vampire starring at you” 

“Looking never hurt anybody” Josie tried to tease. Hope stood off the bed and slowly made her way to Josie. 

“I don’t care if looking never hurt anybody; you are mine and I don’t want anybody looking at anything” she eyed her up and down before pulling Josie into her slipping her arms around her waist to keep her close forcing Josie to drop the skirt that was previously in her hands. Josie giggled. 

“I have never seen you so protective before” she licked her lips. “I like it” 

“Oh yeah?” Hope challenged her. 

“So much that I want to see it more” 

Hope raised her eyebrows in confusion and in question. 

“I’m going to go to the party and you can join me if you want” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Well Josie’s plan had worked; damn it. 

She had somewhat conned Hope into saying yes and going to the party. Hope knew she would regret it, big time. But Josie was going and just like the last time they went to the party that was all Hope needed to know in order to suck it up and go. 

At least she had Josie to get ready with this time; oh, and Lizzie was there too. 

“Hope” she said with a scowl when she had shown up just after dinner that Friday night with a bag filled with makeup and different outfit options. Hope had just smiled at her as she breezed past her to see her girlfriend and kiss her openly in front of Lizzie which caused a scowl. 

“You know I don’t like when you do that” she said. 

“And that is why I do it” Hope replied back to her with the biggest smile she could make; which only made Lizzie frown her face more. 

“So, what are you wearing babe?” Josie asked from the mirror. 

Hope shrugged her shoulders jumping onto Josie’s bed as she laid down and closed her eyes tried from the first two weeks back at school. “I mean it’s going to be freezing so I am thinking more function than fashion” 

“Lame” Lizzie said from the bathroom. 

“That seems to be my middle name” Hope said with an eye roll “seeing as I didn’t even want to go to this party in the first place” 

“But it’s going to be so much more fun now that you’re going” Josie reached for her hands taking them into hers and rubbing her thumb on top of Hope’s hand sending her into a state of relaxation and calmness. Josie made her better just by being in the same room. 

She couldn’t help but blush, she also hated blushing. Every time she did, the bright pink flush colour stayed on her face for hours. She went around school all day looking sunburnt or really aroused. It was not pleasant. “I will give you that” 

Josie smirked at her victory, releasing Hope’s hands to go back to picking an outfit. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Exactly 1 hour and 52 minutes later the three of them were finally ready, the last hour had been Lizzie’s fault mostly; she couldn’t decide what to wear. But finally they left the dorm and braced out into the winter to head towards the old mill. The light glow from the party illuminated the way from the school and the sound of music was faint and increased in volume with very closer step they took. 

Hope went for a jacket with the outfit, Josie and Lizzie did not. While they both wore long sleeve shirts but it still wasn’t enough to keep them warm. Hope had tried to convince, Josie but she was dead set on her outfit. Whatever. The only person that should have their eyes on Josie was Hope herself. 

Hope had to admit though that Josie looked good. She wore all black donning high waist jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a cross lace string up the front allowing Josie to show off major cleavage. Hope liked this side of Josie; she was spontaneous and daring with her outfits. Hope hated to admit it but this looked like Penelope’s style and she loved it. 

Due to the girls being late… the party was in full swing when they arrived. Almost all the seniors were here and looked like a lot of them were drunk. It was going to be a long night for Hope. 

“Remember last time we went to a party and you got so drunk you thought we hooked up?” Josie giggled. Hope couldn’t help but laugh herself. That was over 4 months ago? Wow. Time really did fly by; it didn’t even seem like that had happened so long ago. But here they were 4 months later, in an actual relationship both turned vampires. Life really had been on the crazy side for these two girls for the last couple of months. 

“I also remember this as that night I got so wasted I couldn’t even remember where I was or how I got home” Hope added. Josie turned around right before they headed towards the stairs and her sister was gone. 

“My sister already ditched us” Josie commented with an eye roll but not letting it bother her she reached for Hope’s hand and the two of them took the stairs of the old mill to the top where a lot of the other witches were hanging out drinking and smoking. And of course seated in the middle of a couch with followers around her was Penelope. Slouched into the couch, her phone in one hand and a drink in another. 

“Well hello” she said over the loud music at the two girls “I’m surprised to see you here” 

“And why is that?” Josie folded her arms over her chest already annoyed. She hadn’t had a drink yet and seeing Penelope first of all people sober was enough to instantly make you in a foul mood. 

“I mean you aren’t really party people” she said taking a sip of her drink “But Josie I do like what you have chosen to wear on this occasion” she eyed her up and down “The outfit is very… me” 

Josie rolled her eyes again “Okay. See whatever you want to see” 

“Oh, honey I have seen plenty and all of you don’t forget that” Josie blushed red and Hope bit the inside of her cheek. She hated being reminded that Josie and Penelope were sleeping together for a brief period of time but it was so brief Hope wanted to remove it out of existence as if it never happened; and in her mind it didn’t. 

“Well this has been a great chat” Hope said stepping in and taking Josie’s hand in hers. “But we are going to leave now” She turned around and muttered a spell under her lips so fast that as Penelope went to take another sip the drink spilled all over her coating her face, neck and shirt. Whatever was in the cup was now everywhere and Hope secretly wished it would leave a stain as her and Josie both headed down the stairs trying to hold in the fits of laugher. 

Downstairs they were greeted by MG and Kaleb who gave the girls drinks before heading to the back of the mill. 

“You guys really killed it with this heat spell” Kaleb commented as they all followed him. 

“Super easy” Came Josie’s voice. “Just created a ball of heat and expand it stretching it and laying it over the structure. Kind of like when you lay a blanket on someone to keep them warms. Traps warmth in” 

“Either way; genius” 

The vampires were chilling around the back and greeted them all when they came around the corner. 

“Ladies” the guys said nicely to them the girls nodding. “Care for another drink?” The girls accepted it, Hope really wanting to get a buzz to make this night more fun and enjoyable. The alcohol did help, she wouldn’t lie. She chugged back the drink instantly feeling the now strong buzz hit her within the minute. She now felt light and happy. 

Drunk as most people call it. 

Hope had smoked a joint in her room while waiting for Josie and Lizzie to finish getting ready. She was ready first so she had some extra time on her hands. Her high buzz had still being strong when she had chugged the drink back. Bad mistake. 

She wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist and turned her so they were facing. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Hope asked. Josie nodded eagerly. 

They reached for each other’s hand before taking off out of the mill and into the forest. They walked down from the mill giving them space between the noise and the people. They walked in silence for several minutes the both of them just enjoying the quiet. The only sounds being their hot breaths, the light crunch of snow that still seemed to stay here, and the sounds of animals flying up above their head or scurrying from their feet. 

Josie was the first one to break the silence. “This is nice” 

“What’s that” Hope said the two of the slowing down their walk. 

“Just the quiet for once. No parents, siblings, or people from school. Nobody to bug us, nobody to annoy us, or insult us”   
“I see that you do well with peaceful environments like this” 

Josie raised her eyebrows in question. Not sure of what she meant. 

“You like area’s like forests or fields that are peaceful and quiet. That’s why you can never be in the city for long. You get antsy” 

Nobody had ever really figured that out before. Josie could tolerate large crowds for peroids of time but after a while she would do anything to leave. And when she finally did she would spend hours in her room after ‘recuperating’. Her sister didn’t even have a clue. That’s why she never went to see her Mom and sister that summer in Europe. They spent a good amount of time in the city’s and while it sounded like a great time; Josie was just not up for it. 

“I can’t believe you ever picked up on that” Josie said. “No one has ever picked up on that before. I try and leave places before I get bad” 

“I have had my eye on you almost 24/7 since I turned you” Hope admitted. “I had to make sure you were going to be alright. I would feel guilty that it was my fault if you didn’t. That’s why I got so mad about you feeding off Penelope” she rolled her eyes; she hated brining that name up. 

“I always thought you hated me and Penelope because it wasn’t you?” 

“Okay that maybe somewhat true as well” she rolled her eyes again. Man she confessed everything drunk. 

“Well I am very glad that it is you standing in front of me and not Penelope”

That was just about the best thing Josie could have every said to Hope. Ever. 

The girls than made their way back to the party, only to find in crazier than before. Half of the werewolves had their shirts off looking like they were ready to fight (uhh male hormones) there were a few vampire students feeding off their classmates on a couch in the corner. Hope with her super hearing could hear a faint moan from one student, and other one moved their hand so at least they were alive. 

When the Salvatore students get drunk, it doesn’t seem to end well. Most of the time. 

One time someone almost set the mill on fire because they drunkenly knocked a candle over. Another time, a vampire lost control and almost killed someone. People have been caught hooking up in public places, the works. They were just stupid drunk teenagers, nothing serious has every happened anyways so it didn’t really matter. A few minutes later they found MG and Lizzie together on a couch and joined the two of them. Lizzie lit a joint and the four of them passed it around while they chatted. 

“I’m surprised you are still here” Lizzie commented blowing out the smoke. 

“Why?” Hope raised an eyebrow. 

“Party’s aren’t your scene” she rolled her eyes. “I figured you would have stayed for an hour to make Josie happy and then ditched at the earliest convivence” 

Hope laughed and then proceeded to cough out the smoke she had inhaled from the joint then passing it to Josie. “I can’t argue with you there” she said coughing again “But as an fyi I am actually having fun at this party” 

“Go figure” Lizzie eyed. 

After they had finished smoking a joint Hope and Josie both realized that they were….. fucked. The room was spinning around Hope, with her eyes open and closed and even being a vampire Josie felt like she was going to be sick. The two of them would have to wait a little bit for their vampirism to kick in and for the alcohol to absorb into their system. But until then, they were going to enjoy being stupid, drunk, teenagers. 

When Josie went to stand up from the couch, she wobbled almost tumbling into her sister. “Who’s the drunk now?” she commented. 

Hope giggled trying to keep her balance herself, successfully managing to stand up without falling over unlike Josie. “whoa” she blinked trying to make sure her words didn’t stutter or slur “I am really drunk” 

“Same” Josie mumbled from her now upright position leaning into her sister. “I’m starving” 

That made Hope’s stomach growl in response “Uhh me too” she moaned out. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket seeing that it was just past 1 am. They had been there long enough; it was time to get going. 

She hooked her arm into Josie’s and said goodbye to the group before stumbling her way back to the dorms. There were several other students making their way back with them as well, so Hope knew she was at least going the right direction. At least they couldn’t feel the cold as much anymore. The first door that Hope managed to find was the one leading into the kitchen. When she opened it up the warmth from the building hit her in the face and she smiled, knowing that soon she was going to have a full belly and then be in her warm room, in her bed, under multiple blankets. That thought alone made her body warm all over ready to embrace the comfort of bed. 

“I’m hungry” Josie moaned again as she used the countertop to support herself. Josie’s voice snapped Hope out of the thought of bed with her stomach rumbling again. She needed food first. 

While Josie kept herself upright with the counter Hope went snooping through the fridge and cabinets, everything looking appetizing through her somewhat blurred vision that was slowly clearing up as she sobered up. “Do you want blood?” Hope asked turning to look at Josie. 

“No. Food” 

That made is easy; ish. Since the school cooked all food for the students there wasn’t a lot of pre-made food around. A lot was ingredients to actually cook with. But Hope was not about to cook; she could possibly burn the school down. After a few more minutes of shifting through the cupboards, she found an unopened bag of regular potato chips. Bingo. 

The thought of the salt and crispiness just made her mouth water, prompting her to snatch the bag so fast and keep it in her hand before grabbing Josie and ushering her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. The stairs were hard, not going to lie. Josie did them on all four, scarred she was going to fall down them if she did it with just her feet. Whatever. The point is that they made it to Hope’s room, still alive, still had their phones, and they had a snack. 

They snaked into the room, careful closing the door with as little noise as possible to not wake other students. Josie immediately started ripping off her clothes. Shirt, pants, bra before reaching for her sweat pants and t-shirt that she had left in Hope’s room knowing she was going to be coming ack here after the party. Hope followed in her lead, taking all her party clothes off and leaving them around the room in little piles. That would be tomorrow’s problem. 

Before climbing into the bed with Josie and ripping open the bag of chips. Instantly munching down on them, the salt tasting better than anything she had before. 

“So good” Hope mumbled through closed eyes as she leaned into the bed of pillows and there was no other noise in the room expect for chip crunching and heavy pants of breaths. When the bag was finally done the two girls passed out together in each other’s arms. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

At least when they woke up, they were sober; thank God. Hope didn’t like being drunk especially how it made her feel in the morning, but that was when she was human. Her vampire side had cleansed all the alcohol from her system with any consequences so when she woke up that morning she felt right as rain. No headache, no nausea. Only the empty chip bag and the remains of their clothes on their floor could tell the story of what had happened at the party. 

“Morning” Hope kissed Josie on the forehead and then the lips. Josie moaned snuggling into the pillow more as she pulled the blanket closer without ever opening her eyes. 

“Morning breath” 

“Oh yeah?” Hope challenged her as she started kissing all over her head, and face and neck erupting giggles and small screams from Josie when she started to tickle her. 

“Okay! Okay!” she finally admitted defeat only moments later, panting and sweaty. “Uh I need a shower now” she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

“I promise not to tickle you again if I can join you in the shower?” Hope asked her eyebrows raised with a smirk across her lips. Josie couldn’t say no to that. So she took her hands and pulled her out of the bed, the blankets hitting the floor around them as she pulled her into the connecting washroom and closed the door behind them with a smirk on her face. 

Exactly 24 minutes later both girls came out, freshly showered with an orgasm each from the other person and collapsed onto the bed. 

“I guess we should go eat breakfast” Hope said as she brushed her wet hair after spraying some type of product into it; as she kept the towel wrapped around her body. “I am really hungry” 

“Was I not enough?” Josie questioned to their earlier adventures in the shower with an evil devious smirk. 

“Real food babe. Besides MG texted me everyone was heading to breakfast and asked if we wanted to join so get ready” 

Saturday morning breakfast was always pancakes or waffles. Sometimes both. And today was one of those days. The smell of fresh batter, butter and coffee filled the hallways when Hope and Josie finally made it to the dining hall. Finding MG at the waffle station. 

“Morning ladies” he said cheerfully as he topped his pancakes with strawberry’s. “How was your night?” 

“Very fun. You know that was the first time I have gotten drunk since I became a vampire and I am very grateful for the no hangover” 

“It’s a great perk” MG said as Josie filled her mug with fresh coffee. “Everybody is over in the usual section. Get your food and then come grab a seat” 

Josie and Hope did exactly that, quickly filling their plates with waffles (Hope) and pancakes (Josie) making sure to have an extra-large cup for coffee before finding their friends at the table. 

“Hi guys” Hope said sitting down next to MG as Josie sat across from her. At the table sat Kaleb, MG and then Hope. On the other side sat Lizzie and Josie. 

“How was everyone’s night?” Kaleb started as he sipped his orange juice eyeing everyone over the rim of the cup. 

“What’s that look for?” Lizzie said with a frowny face as she bit into her pancake. 

“Nothing” Kaleb tried not to laugh as he put his cup down and turned to look at MG sitting beside him. “Just wanted to know how everyone’s night went?” 

“So why are you looking at me?” MG asked. 

Kaleb rolled his eyes as he bit into her waffle. “Are ya’ll really not going to admit it?” The table was silent with confused looks among the group. “Okay fine, bet” he said dropping his fork to fold his hands over one another as a big smile grew across his face as she eyed MG and Lizzie. “I saw you two hooking up last night” 

MG choked on his food and Lizzie went a bright shade of red as she ducked her head down trying to avoid it. 

“Oh my God….” Josie said turning to look at her sister “are you serious?” 

“Well I didn’t think anyone was going to see us….” She said looking up briefly to give eye dagger’s to MG her face still as red as a tomato. “Someone assured me no one was going to see us” more daggers. 

“I mean you had a pretty good hiding spot” Kaleb interrupted over more fits of laugher “But dang Lizzie girl you are loud, I am sure I am not the only one that overhead the two of you last night in the mill” 

Lizzie couldn’t have gone redder and MG was looking pretty embarrassed himself. “Can we drop this please?” he almost begged refusing to look up from his food. 

Hope giggled to herself pushing her damp hair out of her face as she ate another bite of her waffle covered in syrup. It was so much funnier to hear other people’s hook up stories than for her to re-live her own and the times she had been caught. And as much as she loved how red and embarrassed Lizzie and MG were, she knew she should change the subject. 

“I can’t believe we are in senior year” she said between bites. “Highschool is going to be over in just a few short months” 

“Yeah, and then there’s college” Kaleb added “I’ve already started my resume” 

“I don’t even know where I am going to apply too” Lizzie said from her seat, the colour finally draining from her face. “Everything is just moving so fast” 

“Out on our own in the big world” 

“No adults” 

“Hopefully no monsters” They all laughed. 

“I will miss high school though” Hope said. “It’s given me some of the best years of my life. With the best people by my side” She looked over to Josie and smiled who smiled back at her. “This is just another chapter of our book closed” 

“A never-ending story book, with hundreds more years to come” MG added in. 

“I wanna propose a toast” Hope said raising her coffee mug. “To friends. Let us finish this high school year with a bang; and cherish the friendship’s and relationship’s we have built” 

“To the very end” Lizzie added. 

“To the very end” Hope repeated as the five of them raised their mugs and cheered. 

Hope looked at Josie, a smile coming to both the girl’s face’s when they saw each other. This last semester had been a roller-coaster and it all started with Josie. If she had never bought Hope’s blood off her in the first place, none of this or anything for that fact would have happened. All because two girls meet and fell in love. 

Everything about Josie was intoxicating, stimulating, and compelling, but never satisfying…. because Hope could never, and would never; get enough of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time leave your girl some love with a review!! <3 xoxo


End file.
